La Miseria di un Arlecchino
by Lady-Of-The-Death
Summary: —No soy un simple y burdo bufón, señorita. No soy cerdo y juguete de los nobles que ríen de la desgracia ajena. Tal vez no posea un título, pero mi pasión por hacer sonreír a la gente sobrepasa la misma riqueza que el rey pueda tener. ¿Qué si solo soy un pobre cubierto de trapos gastados? No mi querida damisela, solo soy un humilde y astuto arlequín... Que vive para hacerla feliz.
1. Lettera

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de la caricatura no son míos. La trama sí. Lo hago por diversión y para entretenerles. Por eso, esto es gratis.**

_***Aclaraciones al término de la lectura.**_

* * *

**.**

**.-** **La miseria di un Arlecchino-.**

.-Prologo-.

"_Lettera"_

_(Carta)_

_._

"_Desde que las campanas de la iglesia tocaron, comenzó la tercera llamada a mi acto de primicia. Y una vez arriba del tétrico escenario, posaría para que aquella filosa hoja que portaba el hacha que se encargaría de desprender mi cabeza de mi cuerpo. Así, con ese mediocre final, daría paso a que el telón cerrara lentamente para anunciar a los espectadores que pronto tendrían que aplaudir… O abuchear, como era de esperarse en mi caso. Porque ahora ni con mi muerte, el público estará satisfecho."_

_._

* * *

_**Septiembre de 1583. Viena, capital del sacro imperio romano. **_

Esto es ridículo. Esto es ridículo, sumamente ridículo, ridículo, patético e inservible. ¿Así de determinante es la cosa? Pues sí. Resultaba una tontería estar plasmando estas letras en esta hoja de papel. Estas líneas que no servirían de nada. Absolutamente de nada. ¿Para qué dejar un legado? ¿Para qué seguir la tendencia de ser recordado por alguien, o que al menos en un futuro un pobre desgraciado tenga la mala suerte de encontrarse con estas patéticas cartas? No tenía sentido querer escribir de mí en una hoja que quedará amarillenta por el tiempo y olerá a húmedo con las letras de tinta indelebles…

Pero solo mírame _-o léeme que sería más el caso-…_ ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Escribiendo esta y probablemente inservible carta.

Y seguramente estarás pensando; ¿Vas a quejarte en todo el maldito momento en que estés escribiendo esto? ¿Desperdiciaré mi tiempo leyendo las tonterías de un patético hombre?

Por supuesto que no mi querido lector. He decidido cambiar mi opinión acerca de lo que concierne dejar evidencias de algún acontecimiento. No estás aquí para aguantar mi opinión acerca de las historias que la gente cuenta a través de sus plumas chorreadas en tinta donde relatan lo alucinantes que son o héroes que fueron y que quieren ser para ti.

No, claro que no. Aquellos cuentos, leyendas, relatos históricos que conocimos, son en realidad contados por los ganadores y no necesariamente son los buenos de los hechos. Por eso todo depende de un punto propio de perspectiva. Depende de con quienes estés a favor, así de sencillo. Por eso no hay malos ni buenos. Y por eso me atreví a escribir estas absurdas líneas, porque precisamente aquí no habrá un héroe ganador.

Y por eso es que estás aquí. Juzgarás por ti mismo quien merecía terminar en pena de muerte siendo decapitado; Si aquel ambicioso, cruel y poderoso conde que ganó el derecho de estar casado con mi amada, la doncella más hermosa a la vista de cualquier hombre sea noble o sea un simple mozo, campesino, ladrón o hasta de un simple y harapiento arlequín… O yo, ese harapiento arlequín que no poseía más que el talento de hacerla reír aun cuando ni una mísera rebanada de pan le podía compartir.

Así que, ¿Quién merecía el castigo por andar tras de alguien a quien no quedaba al alcance del mismo? La respuesta es obvia; A mí.

El conde se ganó su mano, aunque muy para su pesar, no lo hiso con su corazón. Debo admitir que aún me queda orgullo, y debo decir que me siento más que satisfecho por ser yo, el que en realidad conquistó y obtuvo el amor de esa joven frágil y hermosa. Estaba sonriendo con superioridad aun cuando me capturaron, y lo seguiré haciendo aun cuando un hacha vaya con rapidez para impactar a mi cuello.

Pobre infeliz, estarás pensando. No, la verdad no. Porque curiosamente el día de mi ejecución, fue el mismo día que todo comenzó. Pero dejemos eso para después. Déjame contarte el principio de todo, la razón de mi condena y el encuentro más maravilloso que pude tener con una dama.

Yo soy Brick... Solo Brick pues no cuento ni con apellido.

Vago en tiempos libres, ladrón por necesidad, y pobre de nacimiento.

Pero sobretodo, soy un arlequín. Un arlequín dedicado a hacerte sonreír. Y esto, mi buen amigo mío, esto que te has resignado a seguir leyendo, es la historia de mí. Mi vida, mi tragedia, mi dicha, mi drama, mi sufrimiento, mi alegría...

Mi función.

Busca un lugar cómodo y se testigo de lo que aconteció. Quizás te aburras, quizás no. Pero aun sin saber el resultado de esto, me doy el lujo de continuar mojando la pluma en el tintero _-robado de la mesa del juzgado antes de que me trasladaran a mi celda-_ y aunque sea por última vez, lograr que alguien ría con esto aun si no estoy vivo para saberlo.

Porque esa es mi vocación. Yo soy un arlequín. Portando su traje viejo con rombos y telas corrientes de colores, un sombrero que ahora está gastado, que ni siquiera ya no suenan las campanillas y que sigue portando su antifaz preferido. Aun ante mi último espectáculo quiero seguir luciendo como tal, como lo que soy, un arlequín.

¿Ya estás preparado? Pues bien.

Damas y caballeros, con ustedes, la decepcionante y corriente historia de un hombre:

_La miseria de un Arlequín._

.

.

* * *

***Arlequín:** Personaje que aparece en "la comedia del arte", aparecido en Italia en el siglo XVI, cuya tradición se remonta en el tiempo a la Edad Media. Es como un bufón, pero aquí le daré un poco de diferencias con este, tomando al bufón como un siervo del rey o que trabaja para la nobleza, cuando un arlequín da fachada a pobreza, haciendo de este un comportamiento astuto, bromista y hasta caprichoso como un niño.

**Y aquí empieza otra idea para un FanFic de mi sección preferida. Constará de pocos capítulos **_(aproximadamente 12)_** y será actualizado cada lunes ****si me es posible****. Los capítulos serán breves **_(no sobrepasaran de 10 a 12 hojas en formato Word)_**, y se narrará las aventuras de Brick, que aquí le toca interpretar a este carismático personaje **_(me encanta el personaje de arlequín)_** y esto es un combo para mi pues me encantan ambos xD. **

**Espero y me acompañen en este proyecto también. Que he de aclarar en un principio, pospondré ****un poco**** Peligrosa Tentación. No se preocupen a quienes leen este otro fic, esto ****no**** significa que lo dejaré arrumbado. Quiero traerles más historias que enserio no me aguanto de ocultarles y mucho menos esta que traigo en mente. **

**Si hay tiempo, subiré cada lunes. Empezando por el 6 de mayo. Pero no les estoy prometiendo nada. Y por el momento eso es todo. Si les gusto, déjenme un review aquí abajo que también se aceptan anónimos o sin cuenta, eh. **

**Yo me retiro por ahora. Se les quiere. **

**Lady~**


	2. Da orfano a un arlecchino

**DISCLAIMER: La trama es mía. Los personajes de la caricatura no. **

***Notas al final de la lectura.**

* * *

**.**

**.- La miseria di un Arlecchino-.**

.-Capítulo I-.

_.-Da orfano a un arlecchino-._

_(De huérfano a un arlequín)_

_._

"_Venimos a este mundo a vivir. Pero, ¿Qué es vivir si no es morir en el intento? Porque a lo que en realidad venimos es a sobrevivir a un caótico mundo que nos espera con pruebas y roles de juego. Ya que no es nada más que un juego. Uno en donde perder se puede lograr de muchas maneras, pero el ganar, dependerá de algo muy importante… ¿Te has preguntado en que consiste y que es la felicidad? Pues bueno, llegar a saberlo es una clara muestra de que has ganado y que has logrado depender de tu propio criterio acerca de lo que realmente te hace feliz."_

_._

* * *

Nos situamos en Venecia del año 1582; En la famosa ciudad de los canales, también mejor conocida por llevarse a cabo ahí mismo el gran y magnifico carnaval. Ese festival en donde la gente de la nobleza se mezclaba con los pueblerinos luciendo sus máscaras tradicionalmente blancas, plateadas o doradas. Pero claro, no dejando atrás su estilo en cuanto a sus vestimentas como sus finos y lujosos trajes o vestidos. Esos aristócratas desfilaban, festejaban, bailaban y pasaban un buen rato en la plaza de San Marcos cada año, haciendo de esta celebración algo muy popular y bien vista para las demás tierras vecinas a la región de Italia.

Faltaba al menos un mes para el carnaval de las máscaras, pero ya se escuchaba de boca en boca aludiendo al tema. Era tanta la fama de dicha celebración que incluso el mismo dogo* acudía para mezclarse con los plebeyos de su república.

Pero bien, ¿por qué empezar a relatar la historia apenas un año antes de mi tragedia? Pues, mi nacimiento y mi infancia no tienen demasiada relevancia a decir verdad. Sin embargo, imagino la curiosidad que te alberga por el mero hecho de querer indagar más de este hombre que no se cansa de escribir palabras innecesarias para dar vueltas al asunto y que, claro, tú sigues leyendo, (eso si no has arrugado la carta y olvidarte a saber de este condenado). Así que, si saber de mi pasado es lo que quieres, no me queda de otra más que contarte lo necesario.

Apenas y puedo recordar gracias a mi memoria, los primeros cinco años de mi vida. Pero según me dijeron las monjas del convento, yo llegué a ellas cuatro años atrás a partir de mis vagos recuerdos. Así que podemos concluir que fui dejado en la puerta del monasterio cuando solo tenía un año, un simple bebé. No se sabe el paradero de mi madre y ni mucho menos el de mi padre.

No puedo contarles lo hermosa y bondadosa que era o es _-si es que aún sigue viva-_ mi madre biológica, o lo honorable y trabajador que pudiera ser el hombre que ayudó a mi procreación. Incluso, tal vez no fui producto de una relación perfecta, no puedo asegurar si mi padre era un asesino, violador o mi madre un prostituta. No puedo decir nada acerca de ellos ni las razones que debieron tener para dejarme en un orfanato. No puedo, porque simplemente nunca los conocí, y probablemente nunca lo haga.

Pero a pesar de no ser deseado, de alguna manera, mi infancia no se basó en un intento desesperado de indagar acerca de dicha pareja responsable de mi existencia. ¿Para qué? Ellos no se molestaron en dejarme al menos un objeto familiar como suelen tener los huérfanos de sus padres para que tengan una muestra de que fueron queridos pero la situación les impidió estar con ellos.

¿Por qué tendría que buscarlos entonces? Me dejaron al cuidado de aquellas estrictas monjas, y se marcharon sin más. Si así fueron las cosas desde un inicio, pues que así se queden.

La imagen maternal fue tomada por la madre superiora que dirigía el convento. Anciana y senil era aquella mujer. Su conducta era firme pero era agradable y al ser monja, era obviamente muy creyente y entregada a la fe.

Nunca olvidaré esos tiempos en que era perseguido por las demás hermanas en ese convento al tratar de obligarme a tomar un baño. Era un yo de ocho años huyendo y exponiendo mi desnudez sin pena a todas aquellas monjas algunas rojas por rabia o vergüenza. Detestaba los baños, era evidente. Pero al final, ellas triunfaban, pues la anciana autoritaria me pillaba y me sambutía en el tinaco jalándome de las orejas.

Era la misma rutina cada vez que regresaba de jugar con mis amigos de aquel entonces. Que aclarando desde un principio, solo eran dos.

Al ser un niño travieso y de conducta problemática, las únicas amistades que me esperaban eran pocas, pues, según afirmaban muchos, era yo un mal ejemplo para los hijos de esos campesinos y ni hablar de los de familias nobles. Incluso, habiendo pocos niños en ese humilde orfanato y convento al mismo tiempo, los demás críos me evitaban.

Pero aun siendo despreciado hasta por los de mi edad, había dos quienes lograban soportarme. Ya que ellos estaban igual, o hasta había veces, peor que yo.

El primer bribón era un chiquillo pálido de mata negra, ojos verdes y de actitud soberbia hasta de un característico comportamiento brabucón. Le gustaba simular estar en guerrillas y acostumbrábamos a imaginar en nuestros juegos un campo de batalla en donde ramas eran nuestras espadas y cuando uno "mataba" al otro, armábamos una actuación tan dramática que exagerábamos nuestra supuesta agonía.

El segundo era mucho más tranquilo, pero no dejaba de ser un pícaro. Solía verse como el más inofensivo pero usaba eso a su favor. Muchas veces conseguimos comida gracias a él por sus encantos, ya que le causaba tanta ternura a las jovencitas plebeyas que no dudaban en ofrecernos sus reservas de despensa. Pero digamos, que para ese niño de complexión pequeña, rubio y ojos azules, no le era tan necesario usar sus tiernos encantos para tener algo que comer, pues, se trataba del hijo de un comerciante. Todas esas tretas eran para mí beneficio. Pues incluso el otro muchachito no dependía de la misericordia de la gente pues también tenía padre.

Así que aquellos dos mocosos eran en realidad, niños problemáticos, traviesos y rufianes como yo, solo que con la única diferencia que si tenían sustento. Tenían familia.

Ah, pero eso sí, nunca les tuve envidia. No soñaba con tener un apellido, porque con saber que tenía un nombre me bastaba. Y la verdad es que viví feliz así. Mi infancia nunca tuvo importancia, era normal, cotidiana. Y tenía dos amigos que bien puedo decir, se convertían en mis cómplices en travesuras.

Era pobre, y aquel convento era miserable. Pero me las supe arreglar por mí mismo. Me atrevo a decir que desde muy temprana edad, entré a las artimañas y estafas para conseguir una mezquina rebanada de pan. A los diez años robaba con ventaja y hazaña a los que se descuidaban y dejaban sin vigilia sus cosas. Era astuto, debo alardear.

Pero aun con todas esas malas costumbres inducidas desde pequeño, jamás perdí rasgos de inocencia. Aunque suene irónico leer esto de alguien quien desde pequeño practicaba actos un poco vandálicos, había un pequeño rastro de ingenuidad aun en mi ser. A pesar de tener en cuenta que aun siendo criado en un lugar donde se imponía la fe católica, nunca fui alguien apegado a la religión. Aun con esos "defectos" yo declaro que en mi mente aun había cierta luz de inocencia genuina.

¿Que por qué estoy tan seguro? Porque gracias a mi ingenuidad, descubrí lo que ahora es parte de mí.

Fue un día en la plaza de San Marcos, donde se presenciaba un espectáculo. Dicho espectáculo era tan reconocido por algunos que había una multitud alrededor de ese fantástico acto. Me acerqué con intriga, me escabullí entre el montón de gente reunida y logré llegar a primera fila. Lo que mis ojos presenciaron jamás olvidarán lo maravilloso que fue todo aquello. Tan nuevo y único para mí.

Estaba tan atónito de ver la función que se llevaba a cabo ya que nunca había tenido oportunidad de presenciar algo así. Las vestimentas eran llamativas y las máscaras eran realmente extravagantes. Todavía no se acercaba el carnaval Veneciano pero esto era como si fuera a dar pie para que comenzara. Me senté y contemplé la función pueblerina que nos estaban brindando aquellas personas.

Algo que parecía ser una mujer vestía un pomposo y blanquecino vestido como al mismo tiempo tenía un antifaz de este mismo color. Alguien lucía un traje también llamativo y hacía unos gestos graciosos. Pero había alguien más que captó mi absoluta atención… Un hombre vestía un traje de rombos, sombrero con campanillas y una máscara llamativa. Este carismático personaje realizaba su actuación con gracia y sarcasmo logrando hacernos reír al público con sus desfachateces. La improvisación de aquellas personas motivó a los espectadores y causaron en mí una sonrisa de asombro y de una inexplicable felicidad.

A cualquier pequeño le llamaba la atención los trucos y las cosas extravagantes. Se entretenían con cualquier cosa. Es en verdad asombrosa la capacidad de un niño al emocionarse por cosas insignificantes. Incluso afirmo y compruebo que muy pocos adultos tenían ese espíritu aventurero. Y a pesar de que de alguna forma yo a temprana edad estaba de cierta forma "mal criado" llevando actividades que vagos hacían, yo seguía siendo lo que era. Un mocoso con algunas inofensivas fantasías.

La gente murmullaba una vez que acabó todo el espectáculo. Aplaudían y aclamaban gritando cosas de auténtica euforia. Entre algunas exclamaciones, recuerdo haber escuchado el nombre de lo que parecía ser todo esa maravillosa improvisación.

"La comedia del arte"

¿Era así cómo se llamaba? En efecto. Personajes tan maravillosos como la Colombina, Pedrolino, Pantaleón*, entre otros, hicieron que me acercara a ellos cuando terminada se hubo su función.

Por primera vez había adoptado una postura tímida y ansiosa a algo. Pero fue a alguien en especial a quien yo me acerqué a preguntar que había sido todo eso que nos habían mostrado momentos atrás. Fue a esa persona de traje de rombos coloridos y no dude en jalar su atuendo para que me prestara atención.

Me miró sonriendo aun con su mascar puesta y se agachó para quedar a mi altura en esos tiempos algo baja.

— ¡Que increíble! —Exclamé con sinceridad. — ¿¡Qué fue todo eso?!, ¿Es por el carnaval o por qué?—Aquel hombre rio de buena gana dándome palmadas en el hombro. Me miró fijamente y vi cierto brillo en su mirada.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes, eh pequeño? —Preguntó ignorando mis anteriores preguntas. Pero no me molesté por ello ya que se había tomado la molestia de hacerme caso porque confieso que estaba acostumbrado a que muchos me ignoraran al ser un simple mocoso de bajos recursos.

— Diez años — Recuerdo que me limité a contestarle.

— Oh, eres todo un muchacho en crecimiento, algún día lograrás ser alguien, se te ve el entusiasmo.

— Soy un simple huérfano, señor. ¿Qué futuro tengo en este mundo de preferencias injustas?

Ah sí, se me había pasado el pequeño detalle de que a pesar de mi corta edad, era un niño demasiado realista, por no decir un poco pesimista, era también un poco más maduro que los demás chicos. El hombre que acaba de escucharme decir aquello mostró en su cara sorpresa por el comentario que le debió haber parecido inusual, pues recobró una postura de seriedad, al instante de que había analizado todo.

— Qué visión de la vida tan peculiar tienes, podría ser que llevas a cabo una vida desafortunada, ¿no es así? Con semejante argumento has hecho que piense en las palabras adecuadas para no destruir las esperanzas de un niño como tú. Pero desafortunadamente lo que has dicho resulta verídico y me temo que no tengo frases de aliento para inspirarte ánimos. —El hombre llevó una mano a su nuca rascándose levemente, seña de que estaba pensativo. Yo no me inmutaba en nada, esa vez solo me limité a escuchar y observar. — ¡Pero que va! El hecho de que seas un pequeño miserable no te impide el soñar… Dime muchacho, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

— Mi nombre es Brick, señor.

—Bien, Brick. ¿Te gustó nuestro acto? —Asentí con fervor jurando que mi mirada se había iluminado de tan solo recordarlo. — Estupendo, ¿Qué te parece si te muestro el arte de hacer reír?

— ¿Eso significaría que sería como tú? — Me apresuré a preguntar con alegría y esperanzas.

— Oh no. Para nada. — Se levantó y se sacudió la tierra del traje logrando derrumbar realmente mi emoción, pero que aun sin saber cómo lo lograba, me animó con lo dicho después. — Serías un arlequín, pequeño.

— Un… arle… un, ¿un qué?

—Un arlequín. Aquel que tiene el maravilloso don de alegrar a la gente con la socarronería de su actitud, mi querido muchacho y nuevo aprendiz…

Mis ojos se agrandaron y le dediqué a ese hombre la sonrisa más sincera que le pude dar, mostrando mi agradecimiento. Desde entonces, todas las tardes después de terminar unas tareas en el orfanato, me dirigía a la plaza dispuesto a recibir aprendizaje que gustosamente ese hombre me brindaba sin que le diera algo a cambio. Mi dedicación cautivó a todos los involucrados y causa de mi inspiración al querer convertirme en el mejor arlequín de los tiempos.

Se convirtió, poco después, en mi forma de vida y lo que me daba de comer _(esto, a veces)_. Fui creciendo y fui valiéndome por mí mismo. Los años siguientes fueron comunes pero esta vez estaba completo, ya que me dedicaba a entretener a la gente del pueblo con mis satíricos y simples chistes que me premiaban con unas cuantas monedas.

Pero no todo era perfecto. El misterioso hombre, maestro y mentor en las habilidades de entretenimiento genuino, no permaneció a mi lado por mucho tiempo. Apenas cumplí los quince años, el abandonó la ciudad para irse en busca de nuevas posibilidades para crecer en la rama artística. Era el renacimiento y tanto las artes como las ciencias, daba paso a un futuro más prometedor.

Nunca vi su rostro. Jamás se quitó su característica máscara aun cuando no estaba aleccionándome. Hasta un día que me llegó al orfanato una carta y con esta la caja de madera que contenía dentro la famosa máscara negra con nariz larga. A decir verdad aquel sujeto llegó a formar parte de mi travesía en la vida. Y le debo todo. Me atrevo a decir que fue como un padre temporal al que agarré más respeto que a la misma madre superiora del convento.

Gracias a él no dejé el espíritu infantil necesario para cumplir adecuadamente el oficio. Me ayudaba bastante mi actitud picara que fui reforzando por la influencia de ese mañoso arlequín. Oh, porque ese tipo, no era necesariamente un hombre de bien, no era un santo. Mujeriego y siempre metido en problemas con los pretendientes con las mujeres con las que se metía, siempre acababa huyendo de esos hombres campesinos y celosos. Así es, era un barbaján de primera y agregó con orgullo, como si de una virtud se tratara realmente, adopté ese comportamiento.

¿Qué puedo decir? Conviví con ese hombre cuyo apellido solo le escuché decir de su propia boca una sola vez y el cual era Him, más de lo que planeara realmente.

Him, mi mentor de ratos, me indujo a la actitud más inadecuada. El hacer reír a la gente a carcajadas tenía un precio, y ese era empezar a comportarte satíricamente como lo haría el arlequín.

Aprendí del mejor, o tal vez del peor. Pero no todo el tiempo era un hombre cualquiera indecente y burlón. Tenía su encanto agraciado con los niños también. Vamos que recordemos como vine a parar ser su aprendiz…

Ciertamente era un ejemplo a seguir. Y tuve la fortuna de lograr ser el primero y único en su repertorio de enseñanza. Pues Him, no era dado a revelar las bases de su talento a cualquiera, pero yo logré aquella vez algo que lo alentó a hacerlo.

Con el paso de los días fui haciéndome una novedad para la gente que visitaba la plaza para ver mis actos. Yo que antes seguía los pasos de alguien más, llegué a cambiar papeles pues ahora era yo quien inspiraba a los pequeños. Aun siendo solo conocido por los pueblerinos, me sentía el hombre más feliz de toda Venecia, de toda Italia, de todo el mundo...

Pero no siempre fue así…

A pesar de lograr mi propósito en entretener a las personas, yo moría de vez en cuando de hambre. Siempre fui pobre y a veces no tenía suerte y no conseguía las monedas suficientes para alimentarme.

Desde que cumplí cierta edad para poder mantenerme por mi mismo, decidí irme de aquel orfanato. Bastante tenían con alimentar a todos esos chavales muertos de hambre, ¿por qué agregar otra carga? Así que apenas cumplí dieciséis, salí en busca de "mi destino" si se puede llamar así. Destino el cual consistió en dormir en la intemperie en muchas ocasiones y si tenía suerte, encontraba posada con alguien que se amparara de este desamparado arlequín.

Ah, casi lo olvidaba ¿recuerdan de esos dos chiquillos que les comentaba hace rato? Pues llegaron a convertirse en más que compañeros de juegos. Son ahora amigos de la infancia que aún seguía conservando para mi fortuna. Es a ellos a quienes les debo, en verdad, bastante.

Boomer, es como se llama mi buen amigo rubio y ojos azules, fue a quien admito y le vine dando ciertos problemas. Aunque debo decir que no solamente fui yo el que necesito de su ayuda muchas veces…

¿Por qué digo esto? Pues porque tanto yo como Butch, el pelinegro de ojos verdes, nos la manteníamos en problemas.

Les contaré un poco de el segundo susodicho. Butch era un vil ladronzuelo. Así como lo leen. Un vil ladronzuelo, estafador y quien sabe que otras cosas ocultas nos tendrá, pero era eso y me atrevo a decir que era mucho más.

Nunca nos dijo a que se dedicaba su padre. Pero Boomer y yo llegamos a la conclusión que ese hombre pudo haber sido mercenario. Ya que, Butch más que nadie, sabía demasiadas cosas sobre eso. Y ni se diga que tenía armamento. Ustedes juzguen ¿Qué hace un mocoso de diez años con un arcabuz* entre sus cosas? Siempre deduje que husmeaba entre las pertenencias de su padre y las tomaba.

La vida de su padre influyó mucho en Butch. A decir verdad, de los tres, él era quien se metía en más peleas por su misma actitud. Y oh vaya, vuelvo a dejarles en claro, Butch era alguien… Peligroso. Si yo era una mala influencia, ¿Qué se puede esperar de él? No me sorprende el hecho de que hoy en día se dedique a los trabajos sucios y sea un temido y solicitado mercenario.

Pero a pesar de saber que aquel moreno no era para nada conveniente en mi círculo de amistad, Boomer y yo le seguíamos dirigiendo la palabra. Podría ser un bastardo sanguinario y cruel, pero sabíamos una cosa que nadie sabía; Butch era un imbécil. Y así le apreciábamos.

Ahora, del trio de vándalos, el único que se podría decir que tenía salvación, era Boomer. Aquel muchacho tenía ideales más centradas, pero no exactamente como las que su padre quisiera para él. Al ser hijo de un comerciante, lo que más se esperaba de su parte es que siguiera los pasos de su progenitor. Pero Boomer no deseaba poseer embarques ni mucho menos. El sueño de este chico era más allá de las expectativas que le daba su padre, y eso era, ser pintor.

Sorprendente ¿no? Porque es cierto. Boomer tenía aspiraciones artísticas, como yo. Pero era común. Es el renacimiento señores, cuando todo apenas comenzaba formalmente, cuando la iglesia dejaba de tener tanto poder.

Boomer tenía aspiraciones de ser el mejor, y en verdad era bueno. Pero sus obras eran expuestas de forma secreta. Eso era para evitar que su padre le descubriera y le reprimiera de sus habilidades.

Por eso yo tenía una ventaja; Era libre en cuanto a hacer de mi vida se refería.

Tal vez vivía mal y me malpasaba en repetidas ocasiones, pero no dejaría lo que me motivó a ser un poco distinto, al menos en eso de no estar metido en trabajos bajos como ser asesino. Ser como mi buen amigo el moreno. No es que menosprecie lo que hace, la verdad. Así se gana la vida y hasta donde yo sé, lo hace con gusto.

Quizá por eso nos soportamos, porque a fin de cuentas no somos tan diferentes. Hacemos lo que nos agrada importándonos poco si es benéfico o no. Pero confieso que muchas veces quise tener una vida más prometedora. Más acogedora y sin contratiempos.

No. No hablo de familia. No hablo de una esposa que me reciba con una cena hecha y un hijo o hija que corra hacía mi cuando llegue a casa para contarle lo alucinante que es mi día. No. No quiero eso.

Me enfoco más en lo que concierne, solo un buen hogar y comida. Solo eso, así de simple.

Pensaran que no soy hombre de compromisos. Pues déjenme decirles que aciertan. No me agrada para nada envolverme a alguien. Es por eso que disfruto mejor de una compañía de una dama para pasar un buen rato solo por un corto tiempo. Incluso solo una noche. Todas mis ideologías eran liberales. Algo muy inusual para el pensamiento general en este siglo. Pero da igual, hice muchas cosas como para terminar donde estoy en estos momentos.

Pero vaya ironía el terminar en un calabozo esperando una condena de muerte por meterme con una mujer la cual nunca debí ni dirigirle la palabra. Pero era tan rebelde que mandé al carajo todas las advertencias que se me eran dadas.

Por muy barbaján que pueda escucharme, yo en cuanto conocí a esa señorita, la quería para flirtear un rato y luego seguir con mi vida a parte. Lo común. Pero no fue así. Si ella hubiera sido como las demás, en estos momentos no me hubiera pasado nada y seguiría en la plaza dando mis improvisaciones haciendo reír a niños y adultos por igual, disfrutando de una vida, aunque algo miserable, una vida muy tranquila y feliz.

¿Qué si estoy arrepentido por haberla conocido? ¡Por supuesto que no! Si he dicho que conocerla fue una de las cosas más maravillosas que me pudieron haber pasado, ¿por qué tengo que arrepentirme? El hacerlo solo sería demostrarles que nunca la amé con sinceridad.

Porque yo, yo tuve la fortuna de conocer la emoción que me brindó aquella hermosa muchacha pelirroja. Me cautivó desde un inicio y lo seguirá haciendo hasta el día de mañana, en donde perderé la cabeza y me separen definitivamente de ella, pues la muerte me acogerá en sus brazos. Debería estarme revolcando en mis penas y sufrimiento esta misma noche, pero a cambio de eso, sigo aquí escribiendo con dedicación para que sigas leyendo.

Todo fue tan rápido, pero fue el mejor año de mi vida. Si hubiera sabido que sería el último, no había hecho nada más que dejar que las cosas tomaran su propio rumbo. Y a pesar de no estar al tanto de las consecuencias, estaba satisfecho. Ya que viví cada día como si se tratase del último, y nada mejor que al lado de esa bella dama…

…

¡Ah, pero que descaro el mío! Me he extendido demasiado, hasta incluso perdí el verdadero motivo por el que inicié a decirles sobre el carnaval que se acercaba nuevamente y que yo estaba preparado para eso. Hoy más que nada me doy cuenta que he divagado demasiado entre mis memorias y retrasé lo que realmente consideraba acorde.

¿Pero no eras tú quien quería saber más de mí? Como sea. Soy pésimo contando historias. Perdí el hilo de mi propio relato y tengo que empezar desde el principio. Muchísimo antes de que empezara a decirte cosas básicas de mi persona. Esta vez procuraré contarlo adecuadamente.

Pero bien, vuelvo a releer mis propias palabras y es así como recuerdo de que va todo este lio.

El caso, es que todo comenzó esa mañana cuando todavía faltaba un mes para el carnaval Veneciano… Todo era cotidiano y demasiado normal donde pasaría de todo.

Pero nunca se me cruzó por la mente conocer a la persona que cambiaría drásticamente mi vida… ¿Fue un encuentro significativo que me deparó Dios, tal vez? Lo pensé y no me equivoqué. Pues hasta mi destino tenía nombre…

Y su nombre era Bombón.

.

.

* * *

**NOTAS:**

***Dogo: **_En el siglo XVI, desde antes y hasta después Venecia era una república y quien la regia era el dogo._

_***Colombina, Pedrolino y Pantaléon**: Algunos personajes de la comedia del arte._

***Arcabuz: **_Es un rifle, así les llamaban en aquel entonces._

**Y procuraré no estar tan alejada del siglo XVI, y pues acá entre nos, me he estado informando acerca de estas fechas pues no quiero darles datos erróneos o que de plano no tengan nada que ver XD. En pocas palabras, Lady se encuentra tomando clases de historia jaja.**

**Agradecimientos especiales y con cariño a:**

Lady-Katty

Daliachicacereal

asdesirad

Lia-sennenko

Beam (Gracias por el apoyo bonita :D saludos)

Jolus

sliper-moon

blossXbrick

**Y pues nos leemos dentro de una semana. Próxima actualización: 13 de mayo (si puedo)... ****Muchas gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos :) **

_**Lady~**_


	3. Bella donzella presuntuoso

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de la caricatura no es mía. La trama sí.**

***Nos leemos al final.**

* * *

**.**

**.-La Miseria di un Arlecchino-.**

.-Capítulo II-.

_.- Bella donzella... presuntuoso-._

_(Hermosa damisela… engreída)_

_._

"_El amor; Tan extraño y tan esencial. Tan cruel y tan especial. ¿Pero por qué me vine encaprichando de esa muchacha con falta de tacto? Es realmente linda pero su actitud… Su actitud es el problema. Me desagradan las personas serias y presuntuosas, pero vaya ironía que me vine embobando con una así. ¿Qué si soy un idiota por eso? Pues sí. Soy un completo idiota que se dejó llevar por una cara bonita, una actitud mandona, y una necesidad enorme de compartir mi tiempo con la muchacha más difícil de tratar. ¡Ah!, Soy un idiota… Un idiota enamorado."_

.

* * *

¿Sigues leyendo? Bien, porque es tiempo de contarte una bonita historia de amor… Yo sé que eres un romántico de lo peor, vamos, todo mundo tiene su debilidad en este maravilloso y cruel juego a los que nos induce nuestros propios sentimientos. Y no me digas que no, tarde o temprano uno termina cayendo.

Yo por ejemplo, terminé cayendo. Pero fue tan grave mi caída que cometí un montón de barbaridades para estar con la causante de mi faena amorosa. ¿Quieres saberlo todo con detalle? Apuesto que sí, eres tan curioso.

Bueno ponte cómodo, que mi caótica vida apenas comienza…

Recuerdo que el sol se había dignado a salir aquella mañana. Después de todo, el invierno no daba pie a que un rayo de sol iluminara las calles brindando un poco de calor a los desafortunados que apenas y poseían un abrigo para cubrirse… como yo.

Apenas faltaba un mes para el carnaval, estábamos en una temporada donde apenas y comenzaba a nevar. Era muy reconfortante ver la luz del sol no siendo tapada por las densas nubes que nos arrojaban sus copos de hielo. Así que esa mañana, a pesar de estar algo fresca, era perfecta para salir y pasear por las calles de Venecia.

Aquel día, yo me preparaba para ir a mi puesto de siempre en la plaza y brindarles de mis encantos y burlas a los espectadores que quisieran verme. Lo cual debo decir que eran unos cuantos. No había ganado tanta popularidad, ¿quién quería ver a un pobre muerto de hambre haciendo el ridículo? Solo otros pobres muertos de hambre no teniendo otra cosa más interesante que hacer.

No puedo evitar sonreír al pensar en eso mientras escribo estas palabras. Ya que aquello no lo dije yo, sino más bien, cierta damita que tuve suerte en conocerla esa misma mañana. Ya les comenté de ella. Bueno, a decir verdad solo su nombre.

Bombón…

Ah, ahora mismo lanzo un suspiro con cierta nostalgia por recordar esos días que daban entrado el mes de diciembre de 1582. Nunca se borrará de mi mente esa fría mañana ya que por los acontecimientos que comenzaron esa vez, me digné en seguir con las cartas.

¡Pero es que en verdad fue tan única y especial esa fecha! Solo deja te siga contando porque lo veo así…

Había alistado mi disfraz, mi atuendo para ganar unas cuantas monedas para comprar algo de comida. Bastante hacía mi buen amigo Butch en brindarme posada como también Boomer lo hacía cuando el moreno no podía. Aunque odiara serles una carga, era realmente una necesidad enorme dormir bajo un techo pues el crudo invierno no perdonaba a nadie. Si no fuera por el buen trato que me daban mis dos mejores amigos de la infancia, yo probablemente no estaría para contarlo porque me hubiera muerto congelado enterrado entre la blanca nieve.

Así pues, decidido a no ser un inútil y aprovechar de las enseñanzas que me había dado mi mentor, fui directamente a la plaza para empezar con mi trabajo.

A pesar de que era pobre y miserable, debo confesarles que le dedicaba gran parte de mi tiempo a mis atuendos. Muchas veces recibí varios sermones de mi amigo rubio, por preocuparme más de mi personaje que de mi propia persona. Pero a decir verdad, el arlequín se había convertido en parte mi persona. No me importaba mi verdadero yo porque llegué a la conclusión de que solo cuando interpretaba ese personaje me sentía vivo. Me sentía feliz.

Era un día tranquilo por la plaza de San Marcos que una vez reunida la suficiente gente brindé de mis mejores esfuerzos para comenzar mi acto. Muchas veces solía usar un maquillaje para pintar mi rostro, pero aquella mañana usé sin pensar la máscara que mi maestro me había dado. Era muy bella aquella mascara, cubría solo parte de mi cara dejando mi boca descubierta. Le había hecho algunos detalles, para hacerla más de mi estilo.

La decoré con rombos haciéndola ver especial, tenía colores llamativos y varios detalles que la hacían resaltar.

Mi traje no se quedaba atrás, claro. Consistía en un pantalón a rombos que se pudiera combinar con la máscara y el chaleco, también poseía las mismas características. El sombrero también era esencial y con las lentejuelas que colgaban grácilmente de las cuatro puntas de este lucían de verdad muy acorde al personaje y este se apegaba mi personalidad.

Nunca fui bueno escogiendo las mejores telas, pero eso se lo debía a una conocida de mi buen amigo Boomer, quien también me ayudaba bastante siendo que nunca la he tratado ni visto en persona.

Y así una vez listo, la gente comenzaba a acercarse con curiosidad a verme. Los niños se sentaban en el suelo en primera fila, y los padres de estos o la gente que pasaba por casualidad, se detenía a verme para distraerse en lo que hacían.

Solía a veces hacer chistes crueles que solamente los adultos comprendían, pero igual los niños reían por mis gestos y movimientos sumamente exagerados. Me burlaba de mis espectadores, pero por muy en ridículo que los dejara, estos me acompañaban con un buen sentido del humor riéndose de ellos mismos. Aunque admito que suelo hacer bromas pesadas pero aun así, estos reían. No sabía si eran idiotas, o en realidad yo había sido gracioso.

Nada cambió durante un buen rato, estaba haciendo que hombres, mujeres, ancianos y niños, pasaran una buena tarde carcajeando.

No fue sino que a lo lejos del gentío que estaba alrededor mío, divisé una figura femenina muy llamativa. Y no lo decía por los encantos atractivos que desprende la anatomía femenina, no. Si no más bien, por la elegancia y el porte que aquella chica tenía.

Pero es que me era tan raro ver a una chica noble paseando por ahí mezclándose con los de un estatus social más bajo.

Seguramente estarás pensando que al quedarme embobado con ella dejé de interpretar a mi querido personaje. Mmm, pues no exactamente.

Seguía como si nada estuviera distrayéndome, aunque sabía muy bien que no podía evitar voltear de vez en cuando, cada vez que se me daba la oportunidad para apreciar a esa muchacha. Era realmente muy hermosa a pesar de que la observara desde mi distancia. Era pelirroja, de cabellera larga. Y estaba vestida muy bien, por eso mismo era a darse a notar y resaltaba su notoria belleza.

Me sentí alagado una vez que noté como ella se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, porque se acercó hacía el grupo de gente que me veía.

Sin embargo, me di cuenta mejor de su expresión facial. Lucía un tanto aburrida y hasta un poco irritada. Comprendí al instante que no era ella quien quiso verme desde un principio, sino que se había resignado porque era su acompañante la que en realidad quería verme.

Yo no dejé de hacer mis chistes, mis simplonadas que hiso carcajear a la chica rubia que acompañaba a esa señorita de la nobleza.

Deduje que su acompañante era su criada pues esta no poseía un vestido lujoso como ella, pero esa chica rubia de ojos azules se veía mucho más humilde que la hermosa dama de ojos… rosados.

Me desconcertó tanto esa peculiar mirada, tanto que perdí la concentración en los malabares que manipulaba. Las pelotas fueron a caer a mi cabeza propinándome más de un golpe que seguramente me dejaría un chichón. Mi sufrimiento hiso reír a mi público creyendo que eso había sido parte de mi acto, pero la cara seria de la señorita de orbes rosados no cambió en nada. Al contrario, solo rodó los ojos molesta y con simpleza decidió darse la vuelta para marcharse llamando a su mucama.

Eso no había sido suficiente para herir mi orgullo. No me hubiera importado si solo se hubiera ido sin más aun cuando eso demuestra que no le gustó mi función. Pero lo que había dicho, había sido como una patada en mis partes bajas, o más que eso. Una tremenda paliza recibió mi orgullo con el simple comentario que había hecho aquella dama que antes se me había hecho encantadora y fina, pero que por su desprecio en su voz y palabras, se me hacía la persona más engreída y pesada.

—Hay que marcharnos Burbuja. —Ordenó a la rubia quien aún no se despegaba de los demás espectadores.

—Pero señorita, él realmente es muy divertido. —Contestaba la otra sin verla siquiera pues estaba más que entretenida y riéndose de mi accidente con las pelotas. La chica pelirroja se había irritado aún más de lo que estaba y volteó a mirarme aburrida para así, brindarme aquella patada de desprecio.

—Es solo un pobre desgraciado muerto de hambre cubierto de trapos gastados. No sé qué le ves de divertido a eso. Su humor me es deplorable y su actuación es pésima. Ni siquiera me da lástima como para dejarle una mísera moneda para que se alcance a comprar una rebanada de pan duro.

Y eso, había sido la crítica más cruel, sínica y presuntuosa que había escuchado. En todo lo que llevaba en las calles interpretando al arlequín, esa fue la mayor golpiza en lo que concierne sobre mi talento. O mejor dicho el "nulo talento" que según esa chica mimada decía.

Nunca le hubiera dado importancia a los malos comentarios. Pero por alguna razón a consecuencia de ese, yo resentía cada palabra como afilada cuchilla que hería mi entrepierna haciéndome agonizar con cada estocada.

Lo pagaría caro.

—Oh, que lastima que nos deja señorita. ¿No gusta al menos dejarme una moneda para comprarme la rebanada de pan duro que quiero comer? —Mi voz sonaba mucho más burlona de lo que ya era interpretando al arlequín. Apenas y podía controlarme para no sonar demasiado ofendido. No quería que ella supiera que había logrado importarme su ofensa hacía mi persona.

La chica dejó de darme la espalda al saber que eso había sido para ella. Y volteó bruscamente mirándome con superioridad y cansancio. ¡Genial había logrado captar su atención! Solo que era una lástima por la situación en la que lo había logrado.

—No te mereces ni una risa discreta de parte mía. Tu actuación es un asco. — Juro que de no haber sido una niñata "con modales" me hubiera escupido a la cara.

— ¡Oh no, que desastre!, ¿Oyeron todos? No logré llenar a las exigencias de "su majestad" — Hice un reverencia como si estuviera frente a una reina y lloriqueé sarcásticamente disimulando tallar mis ojos. Los niños reían de mi actitud y los adultos miraban con interés la interacción que tenía con cierta chica que se ponía más indignada.

—Impertinente. No te atrevas a burlarte de mí. — Su cara se tornaba más roja por el enojo que le causaba y eso me hacía sentir superior. No dude en imitar entonces, sus gestos. Todos reían de mi desfachatez con aquella dama ya demasiado irritada y después de un corto tiempo decidió levantar s barbilla e irse. — ¡Vámonos Burbuja! Estoy perdiendo de mi valioso tiempo con este corriente _**bufón.**_

¡BUFÓN! ¿¡QUIÉN SE CREE QUE ES PARA LLAMARME ASÍ?!

¡El ser una niña de alta clase no le da ventajas! Puede llamarme muerto de hambre, pobre desgraciado, hombre sin talento y demás… Pero nunca he permitido que me llamen así.

Para mí el que me llamaran así, solo me hacía sentir degradado, insultado. Un bufón era mayormente reconocido como un sirviente más de los reyes que regían ciertas zonas de Europa. Era visto como e hazme reír de todo mundo y los cerdos aristócratas se burlaban de sus defectos, no de sus chistes. ¿Era eso un trabajo honorable solo por servir a un rey? No. Eso era demasiado humillante.

Por eso repudiaba que me confundieran con uno. Es como si me pusiera en el lugar de una dama y me llamaran prostituta cuando no lo soy.

Estaba tan furioso pues yo… Yo no era ninguna ramera.

Supuse que mi enojo empezaba a hacerse notorio pues ella sonrió altaneramente y se dispuso a marcharse. Su acompañante solo se había limitado a inclinarse para disculparse conmigo y así seguir a su ama.

¡Oh, pero esto no se iba a quedar así!

Fui tras ella y me adelanté para impedirles el paso. La cara de la muchacha estaba con cierta interrogante pero no me cambiaba esa mirada de desprecio.

—Reír y hacer el ridículo no es lo único que se hacer… — Dije manteniendo mi postura aun fingiendo mi voz de arlequín pero esta un tanto seria. — ¿No quisiera ver mi última función?

Arqueó una ceja, ya me imaginaba su respuesta pero no se iba a ir tan fácil. Y siguió avanzando pasándome de largo, sin embargo, su sirvienta la había detenido ahora a ella y se atrevió a empujarla de vuelta.

A pesar de la clara resistencia de la señorita engreída, me atreví a anunciar mi último acto del día. A los que quedaban de espectadores mientras avanzaba con cautela con los brazos algo extendidos y con una caminata refinada.

—Damas y caballeros, para completar mi función de hoy, les traigo una pequeña demostración que he guardado para cerrar con un final digno. Para eso necesitaré de la ayuda de esta señorita. —Señalé a lo que sería mi próxima víctima, y esta seguía estando inconforme pero de alguna manera, había terminado por ceder. Su mucama la había convencido.

¿Qué la habrá hecho cambiar de opinión? No lo sé, y por ahora, eso no me interesaba.

Había subido a un pedestal que había en el centro de la plaza y anuncié con exagerado entusiasmo sobre lo que haría. Invité cortésmente a la chica, cuyo nombre en aquel entonces no me había atrevido a preguntar y que, no me interesaba en lo absoluto. Una vez llamado la atención de unos cuantos, proseguí…

—A este acto lo llamo; "La dama de blanco". —Tenía cierta intriga la chica que seguía enseguida de mí. Su sirvienta observaba todo con atención también con cara de duda. — Observen con atención.

Me dirigí ahora hacía la pelirroja un poco nerviosa. Tenía un mal presentimiento, y pues, si tenía porque tenerlo.

—Cierra los ojos. —Le dije, pero ella dudo y me fulminó con la mirada. — Puede hacerlo, ¿no? —Comenté con sarcasmo a lo que ella se dio por vencida y me hiso caso para no comenzar pelea. Así que, una vez cerciorándome de que sus parpados estaban bien cerrados, me dispuse a continuar, claro, no sin antes hacerle caras graciosas para que mi público a propósito riera. Por un momento pensé que me desobedecería y echaría a perder mi venganza, pero me alegré cuando aun así estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que ignoró las carcajadas de los hombres y mujeres del pueblo.

Así pues, decidí alejarme de ella para que me diera la espalda. Todos estaban atentos y de vez en cuando hacía una simplonada para hacer tiempo y darle más emoción.

Tomé una distancia considerable y decidí hacerlo de una buena vez por todas…

Creo no le dará gracia, pero ella se lo ganó.

Me atreví a darle una buena palmada a su trasero y antes de que ella reclamara, abofeteara e insultara de verdad, la empujé hacía un montón de sacos de harina para que, una vez cayendo, quedara cubierta… Y resultó.

La gente rio de buena gana. Les había gustado mi atrevimiento con una señorita de alta clase. Les demostré así, que todos éramos iguales y siendo rico o pobre, tarde o temprano, la gente se burlará de ti. Es la ley de la vida y es la ley que tengo muy en cuenta.

—Ah, solo quería mostrarle lo que es el oficio del bufón. — Sonreí triunfante y la miré desde mi lugar. —Un bufón es para reírse de él. Un arlequín es para reírse con él… Espero y haya comprendido la diferencia.

Me sentí, como alguien importante e invencible. Los niños me admiraban y los demás seguían riéndose de la pobre muchacha que estaba siendo ayudada por su mucama. Pero quité mi sonrisa de satisfacción cuando noté cierta rabia que me dio miedo. Ella estaba realmente furiosa y no se había alcanzado a sacudir por completo la harina cuando agarró una pala que se encontraba cerca y acercarse amenazante con ella hacía mi con deseos asesinos.

Yo, me acerqué a mi bolsa con las ganancias (que habían sido bastantes pero que no tome en cuenta hasta más tarde porque tenía que huir raídamente de ahí), y decidí correr para perderme de esa chica.

— ¡Lady Utonio, espere! —Oí que gritó la chica rubia de ojos azules intentando detener a la loca que me perseguía con la pala…

Esperen…

¿¡Acaso ha dicho Utonio?! Y mi mente recapacitó.

Mierda. Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, ¡MIERDA!

Nunca estuve tan alterado, había hecho una estupidez. ¡La más grande de todas!

¡ACABABA DE DEJAR EN RIDÍCULO A LA HIJA DEL DOGO!

Yo estaba en serios problemas. En graves problemas si me pillaba y descubría mi identidad.

Ahora veo muy benéfico que me mantenga en anonimato cuando hado de arlequín. Solo la gente de confianza sabía y es cuando agradezco eso.

Corrí como nunca y había logrado perderme de su vista. Decidí meterme a una bodega y terminé desvistiéndome para regresar a ser simplemente Brick. Escondí mis cosas en mi morral, y me fui de ahí sin verme sospechoso. Una vez estando fuera me perdí entre los campesinos y comerciantes de la zona. Mi corazón latía rápidamente, había olvidado el frío que hacía ya que lo único que sentía era una adrenalina que invadía mi cuerpo. Cuando mi respiración se normalizó y me sentía más tranquilo, decidí seguir caminando pensando que la suerte realmente estaba de mi lado…

— ¡Lo atraparé en cuanto lo vea y será sentenciado a muerte por lo que me hizo!

…O quizás no.

Ella estaba todavía deambulando por las calles de Venecia en busca del astuto arlequín que la había convertido en una muñeca blanca. Por instinto, me escondí de la chica de orbes rosados que destellaban chispas de rabia y odio, y que inútilmente la pobre muchacha rubia intentaba sacudir lo que quedaba de harina en el vestido que una vez fue elegante y caro.

Pero entonces recapacité, ¿por qué me escondo? Ella no vio mi rostro, y claramente mi voz procuro distorsionarla cada vez que hago de arlequín. Decidí pues, salir de mi escondite y pasar de largo. Me sentí nervioso, lo cual era estúpido pues como dije, no me reconocerían, pero había algo en mí que me hacía sentir alterado.

Todo iba bien, iba caminando a paso tranquilo para no levantar sospechas e incluso estaba a una distancia considerable para no pasar exactamente en seguida de ella. Pero como la suerte me odiaba, por alguna razón ella terminó tropezando y por consecuencia, chocando conmigo ensuciándome un poco.

No iba a reclamarle nada. Era tan cobarde que no me atrevería a renegarle sabiendo quien era ella. Bastante hice ya en hacerle pasar un mal momento como para todavía exigiéndole un saco nuevo. Por eso decidí seguir mi caminata fingiendo que no había pasado nada, pero ella se adelantó en hablar.

— ¡Ah, lo lamento no quería ensuciarle! —Se apresuró a disculparse dejándome sin palabras. Si, la señorita renegada, engreída y bonita se había disculpado. Y yo que me esperaba un insulto…

—Descuide, no hay problema. — Mi voz, a comparación de la de mi personaje, sonaba más grave y natural, en cambio, la del arlequín era más simplona y un poco más escandalosa. —Además fue una pequeña mancha, se puede lavar.

Sonreí amablemente a lo que ella, para mi gran sorpresa, también me devolvió una sonrisa tímida y de alivio. Y eso, eso me había asustado.

¿Ha sonreído? Era extraño verla tan pasiva cuando antes se había mostrado tan… encolerizada. Al parecer, con mi otro yo era así y con alguien común como yo, era amable. ¡Pero eso era tan raro viniendo de alguien de clase alta!

—Eso me consuela. — Suspiró con alivió y eso me enterneció— Y bien, es mejor que no decida incomodarlo más. Buenas tardes. —Se despidió cortésmente y se retiró de ahí seguida de la chica oji-azul que me había sonreído con complicidad, gesto el cual, no comprendí bien. Pero no me importó pues, me había perdido en el encanto pasivo de esa mujer de cabellos pelirrojos, pues no dejaba de seguirla con mis ojos. Era realmente más hermosa si sonreía.

Fue así que desee volver a verla de nuevo, me había embobado con la mujer más bella que mis ojos habían apreciado, y estaba decido a no dejar esta oportunidad de por lo menos dirigirle la palabra para recibir como respuesta una perfecta y sublime sonrisa.

¡Oh!, si su sonrisa me provocó fuerte escalofríos de excitación y felicidad al verla, ¿Qué será de su risa? Seguramente sería tan melódica y acorde a su dulce voz. Porque aquella mujer denotaba delicadeza y gracia.

Claro, cuando esta no trataba de matarme con una pala.

Pero fuera de todo eso, esa doncella despertó en mis deseos ocultos que ninguna otra había logrado hacer.

¿Acaso con solo ver sus labios curvados para indicarme su pasividad o conformismo, logró cautivarme?… No, mucho más que eso.

Pues me había enamorado.

.

.

* * *

**Próxima actualización: **_20 de mayo._

**Esta vez no hay datos o palabras extrañas en la lectura, jaja. Por esta razón me fue mucho más fluido el capítulo. **

**Agradecimientos especiales y con mucho cariño a:**

_asdesirad _

_DobexiisDobs _

_scheibe _

_Jolus _

_Lia-sennenko_

_CallMeEverdeen_

_sliper-moon _

_BrickxBloss-Reds _

_Beam_

**Y bueno yo me retiro por ahora, ah y por cierto a quienes siguen mi otro fic (Peligrosa Tentación), he subido más dibujos de este a mi cuenta DeviantART que está indicada en mi perfil de aquí de FF. Por si gustan verlos. Ahora sí, yo me despido. Espero sus reviews :) ****  
**

**Lady~**


	4. Intenzioni assurde

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de las PPG no me pertenecen. Pero igual hago que estos se comporten diferentes y tengan otro rol distinto al de la serie, gracias a que imagino y puedo escribirlo para que ustedes se entretengan leyendo. Por esta simple razón, esto es gratis.**

***Nos leemos al final.**

* * *

**.**

**.-La Miseria di un Arlecchino-.**

.-Capitulo III-.

_.- Intenzioni assurde-._

_(Intenciones absurdas)_

_._

"_Me estaba volviendo loco. Ya la soñaba, la imaginaba, la veía en todas partes y me limitaba a cerrar los ojos pensando en la textura de sus labios sintiéndolos con los míos. Era un simple soñador que pedía consuelo a mi mente, que poco a poco esta dejaba de recordarme que todas aquellas fantasías eran imposibles. Ella me era inalcanzable, a decir verdad, sonaba hasta increíble que ella llegara a quererme, o incluso, a conocerme. Porque era un completo desconocido para esa dama como al mismo tiempo alguien detestable. Pero, yo en cambio me había enamorado con tan solo verla, ¿estaba confundiendo amor con atracción? No lo sabía, pero sea lo que sea que estuviese sintiendo ahora, me hacía no dejar extrañarla y anhelarla, para decirle por lo menos cuanto la quería. "_

_._

* * *

Los días iban pasando uno a uno lentamente haciendo esperar al festival de las máscaras. Mucho se encontraban deseosos porque comenzara mientras que yo estaba decidiendo si ir como arlequín, o ir como Brick solamente. Era difícil, pues de no haber pasado aquel incidente de hace unos días, yo hubiera elegido mi traje colorido y mi sombrero de con campanillas. No quería toparme a esa hermosa dama vestido de la forma en la que me detesta. No era bueno que supiera quien era yo en realidad pues a decir verdad, corro un gran riesgo ahora.

Se preguntaran porque es tanta mi preocupación… Pues bien, digamos que desde que aventé a la hija del dogo a los sacos de harina, supuse que esta no se quedaría callada y me acusaría. No me equivoqué puesto que al día siguiente vi demasiados guardias vigilando por las calles de la ciudad de los canales.

No pude ni siquiera ganar algunas monedas para comprarme algo que comer. Si tan solo hubiera tenido más tiempo para atraer más público, hubiera comido tan bien como la vez que gané montones de monedas porque al parecer, a la gente de Venecia le encantaba ver como ridiculizaba a una pobre señorita de la nobleza.

¿Quién no se reiría con semejante acto de desfachatez de un arlequín cualquiera? Era simplemente único ver como alguien de alto rango era tratado como cualquier otra persona. Ese día me gané la admiración de muchos como la desaprobación de otros cuantos.

Solo oía las palabras de la gente que me vio aquel día diciendo a mis espaldas cosas como; "¿Será valiente o estúpido?", "Es realmente ingenioso", "Tiene agallas… Pero es un completo idiota"

Y la verdad, es que concordaba con cada uno de esos despectivos y halagadores comentarios. Nunca en mi vida había sentido tal cosa; La adrenalina que me invadió en ese momento cuando supe de mi barbaridad, y el miedo incluso.

Sea cual sea el sentimiento, me atrevo a decir que este incompetente atrevido, volvería a hacerlo.

Probablemente querrán haberme dicho en aquel momento que realmente era un imbécil, que no tenía suficiente con haber estado en peligro de que me capturaran y me castigaran por ofender a la hija de nuestro venerado señor que nos regía.

Ah, era un completo inmaduro por querer dejarla en ridículo, por querer molestarla y por ver esas mejillas rojas de la rabia persiguiéndome. Pero no solamente la quería para humillarla, no me malinterpreten. Yo empecé a amar a esa señorita por el simple hecho de su sonrisa y su belleza, y con tan solo verla aunque sea que esta me repudie cuando soy en lo que más me apasiona ser, me conformo pues no solo se veía bella cuando su mirada se tornaba tranquila y con toques dulces de amabilidad, sino también, su actitud agresiva y de niña mimada cuando aborrecía a cierta gente, le daba su encanto.

Créanme demente señores, pero es la verdad. En tan solo unos días y sin siquiera tener un diálogo adecuado con aquella mujer, me había enamorado perdidamente y vaya de qué forma. Porque yo ansiaba volvérmela a encontrar, aunque, esta vez quería verla sin que ella tuviera ganas de molerme a golpes.

Por eso dudaba el cómo iría vestido a ese carnaval. Lo más probable es que me la encontrara, bien les dije que esa celebración acudía la gente de altos estatus para mezclarse con los pobres aun si estos ocultaban su identidad con máscaras. Más que nada, me hubiera encantado ir como arlequín, ya que tenía preparada la máscara más elegante que pude haber hecho y ni se diga de mi atuendo que ya no se trataba de cualquier tela porque, esta vez la amiga de Boomer me ayudaría en conseguir la tela más fina que fuera posible.

Pero si iba como yo, con una máscara cualquiera, no habría tanto problema para convivir con la pelirroja que me había propuesto a buscar y encontrar.

Era tan complicado y era muy difícil decidir por mí mismo, así que la solución que se me cruzó por mi mente fue mi última escapatoria; Le pediría consejos a dos de los sujetos más sinceros que conocía y que cuando se trataba de ese par de bastardos, se burlarían de mi desgraciada suerte.

Como si el resultado que me esperaba cuando hablara con ellos no me bastara, estaba más que dispuesto a cumplir las condiciones que me pusieran con tal de que me hicieran un enorme favor. Sabía que no me ayudarían si no les daba algo a cambio, en especial a cierto pelinegro que me jodería bastante.

Pero me propuse que haría un buen trato con esos dos. Ellos ganarían, y yo también lo haría principalmente.

Así pues esa misma noche me dirigí al lugar que muchas veces concurríamos. Nuestro lugar preferido por varias razones; a un bar de mala muerte. Pero no era cualquier bar, se podría decir que este no era el clásico dónde siempre había hombres ebrios peleando y agasajándose con mujeres igual de ebrias, mayormente rameras de quinta.

Pero no me detendré a describirles ese tipo de lugar que, no les mentiré, he visitado pero que no es de mi agrado estar allí.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que no bebía tanto como mi buen amigo de ojos verdes, yo había ganado un gusto por el licor que servían en ese lugar. Incluso a mi otro amigo rubio le agradaba a pesar de que él verdaderamente no le gustara el vino.

Nos reunimos entonces en esa posada. Hacía un frío de los mil demonios que incluso pensé que un buen trago de licor ayudaría. Entré al lugar y me acerqué a la barra, para mi fortuna Butch ya había llegado y no es que se la pasara viviendo en cantinas o algo por el estilo para ahogarse en cerveza, hasta eso no era un bárbaro corriente como muchos que apestaban a larga distancia a alcohol.

Butch era el que concurría más aquel lugar de los tres. Pero como acabo de decirles, no era para emborracharse como si no hubiera un mañana. Les dará algo de ternura saber porque exactamente estaba ahí, o mejor dicho por quién.

Si, queridos lectores que sostienen aun las cartas y no se han cansado de leerlas… Mi mejor amigo el mercenario sangre fría, cruel y desquiciado, estaba ahí por una chica.

Esa chica, no era como las rameras de las que les conté anteriormente, ya que dije que en ese bar no las había, o al menos, no tantas.

El moreno estaba, de alguna manera, encantado con esa mujer. Embelesado, flechado, llámenle como quieran. Pero bueno, Butch quien era un hombre peligroso y atractivo para las mujeres, y que este lo sabía y se aprovechaba de ello comportándose como todo buen rompe corazones, al estar frente a la chica de las que les cuento, era un hombre sin armas y valentía.

Era gracioso verlo como un cordero indefenso cuando esa muchacha, le decía que no a sus insinuaciones.

Oh, sí. La chica sí que era difícil, más de una vez había rechazado a Butch, sin pensarlo y sin importarle la reacción del oji-verde. Mientras, yo me retorcía de risa en mi lugar mientras apreciaba la cara de ese mercenario violento y como el orgullo de este había sido pisoteado con una simple frase; "Ve a molestar a las prostitutas de afuera hombre, ellas cobran pero te servirán para bajarte la calentura que cargas porque eres un espécimen sin gracia, que por eso no puedes ligarme".

Carcajeo cada vez que escucho las ingeniosas respuestas de esa muchacha de melena corta y pelinegra. Se me salen unas cuantas lágrimas de la risa mientras sostengo con fuerza mi estómago al ver la cara de piedra de Butch. No tiene precio el presenciar aquello ya que la relación de esos dos es muy amena y entretenida cuando llegan a discutir.

Pero a pesar de todas las bateadas que le da la muchacha de nombre Bellota, mi terco amigo no dejará de insistirle hasta no escuchar un si como respuesta. Y por esto, él ya estaba sentado frente a la barra siendo ignorado por la muchacha. Para desgracia de ella, no podía irse de ahí puesto que era la cantinera del lugar.

— ¡Oye, cantinera! sírveme lo de siempre. —Ignoré por completo al moreno quien solo me había visto de reojo y me senté enseguida de él pidiendo mi buen tarro de licor.

— ¿Tienes dinero para pagarlo? No quisiera echarte a patadas del lugar. —Contestó con superioridad cruzándose de brazos arqueando una ceja.

—El suficiente como para pagarle un doctor a Butch si te sigue sacando de quicio con sus intentos de salir contigo. —No me importó haber dicho aquel comentario burlándome de él aun sabiendo que estaba enseguida mío, porque a decir verdad, actuaba como si él no estuviera allí para darle más gracia al asunto. Bellota comprendió mis intenciones, y gustosamente cooperó para burlarnos un rato del moreno quien fruncía su ceño y trataba de no escupirme su tarro de cerveza a la cara.

—Bien, aquí lo tienes. —Me sirvió mi trago y se acomodó frente a mí para seguir sacándole la garra al hombre que estaba enseguida nuestro pero que claramente ignorábamos. Eso lo estaba haciendo enfadar, yo lo noté por reojo al ver como apretaba la agarradera del tarro y escondía sus ojos, que, probablemente estos desprendían fuego de furia. —Dile a tu amigo que deje de intentarlo, no hará más que provocarme lástima si sigue así.

Mi cómplice soltó una risita e imaginé que ella también estaba al tanto de las reacciones del moreno a pesar de que fingiera no notarlo.

—Me imagino, aunque, conociendo que eres una mujer de carácter, y él un patán… No dudarías en dispararle a la cabeza ¿verdad?

—Concuerdo contigo, Brick. —Dijo con simpleza con una sonrisa en su cara. No duró mucho nuestra plática para hablar mal de Butch en sus narices cuando el azotó la barra para indicar que lo había cabreado.

—Ah, hola Butch. No sabía que ya estabas aquí. —Saludé descaradamente y me limité a beber de mi tarro con una sonrisa de victoria.

—Hijo de puta. —Me maldijo arrastrando las palabras entre dientes fulminándome con su mirada de asesino. Seguramente estaría imaginando mi muerte de muchas maneras y claro, en todas ellas él ocasionándolas principalmente. — ¿Terminaste de hablar pestes de mí?

—Oh no. No acabaría en una noche, necesitaría al menos un par de días enteros para dejarte en ridículo completamente como para hacer que Bellota te dejara de hablar…

—Si no te he pateado el culo es porque me estoy controlando…

—Y porque no te conviene armar una pelea. —Completé aun quitado de la pena.

—Él tiene razón. —Me apoyó la morena restregándole a Butch con prepotencia, una sonrisa ladina y burlona. Butch solo la miro directamente a los ojos derrotado y luego me miró a mí para advertirme de lo que me esperaba una vez saliendo de aquella posada.

Yo solo lo miré sin importancia y una vez que Bellota nos dejó solos, se limitó a decirme lo que yo ya me esperaba.

—Payaso de quinta. Si fueras alguien más estarías en estos momentos siendo molido a golpes y te hubiera dejado en la intemperie para que murieras. No sin antes escupirte.

—Que tierno, siempre tan gentil con tus palabras, tal vez es por ello que la cantinera no te haga caso. Desbordas demasiado amor con tus intenciones que tal vez ella destete la cursilería. —Comenté sarcásticamente. —En fin, no vine para aprovecharme de tus fracasos con ella. ¿Boomer vendrá? Tengo algo importante que contarles.

—No me dijo nada. Pero supongo que no tarda en venir. —Olvidó por unos segundos mis anteriores burlas para ponerse serio, pero eso no significaba que me había salvado de su venganza porque conociéndolo, se desquitaría. Y la verdad, yo pensé muy bien en que aprovecharía haciéndolo una vez que yo les cuente de mi bella doncella Bombón, pero con la paga que le daría, sabría que se abstendría. Al menos un poco.

Sin que pudiera seguir hablando con Butch, notamos como entraba cierto muchacho rubio que se dirigía hacia nosotros. Su semblante era sereno y tranquilo como acostumbrábamos verle, y una vez llegando a la barra se limitó a saludar.

—Hasta que te dignas a llegar. Tuve que soportar las jodidas burlas de este cabrón.

— ¿Sigues resentido? Vamos hombre no es para tanto, al menos ve el lado positivo, cada vez más ella está agarrando confianza. —Dije con simpleza.

—Contigo, quizás. Eres un vil cabronazo.

—Tranquilo, yo no intentaré nada con ella.

—No puedo confiar en ti, eres como yo.

—No tanto. Tú eres peor.

— ¿Ya van a empezar? Dejen sus juegos. Siempre que llego empiezan sus estúpidas discusiones. —Interrumpió el chico de ojos azules un tanto fastidiado, lo cual nos extrañó. Boomer era paciente, y siempre se reía por vernos pelear inútilmente. Pero al parecer hoy no estaba de humor, y se le notaba en el rostro, parecía estresado y hasta algo cansado.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Pregunté al oji-azul quien al mismo tiempo tomaba asiento.

—Lo de siempre. —Tanto Butch como yo comprendimos al instante de donde iba todo eso. Su padre era uno de los comerciantes más reconocidos por la zona, y Boomer, al ser el único hijo y varón, su padre quería que él heredara el negocio. Lo que cualquier padre quiere.

—Pero, ¿no se supone que verías a tu amiga hoy? —Preguntó Butch fingiendo desinterés mientras tomaba un trago.

—Es cierto, justamente hoy la verías porque me debes un favor. —Recordé, puesto que la amiga de la infancia de Boomer, la cual nunca nos la presentó cabe mencionar, era la que me conseguiría las telas para mi traje.

—No pude. Estaba demasiado ocupada. —Respondió con frustración.

— ¿Y eso?, ¿en qué dices que trabaja esa chica? —Preguntó el moreno.

—Es mucama, le sirve a la familia Utonio. —Aquel apellido hiso que me acordara de mi querida Bombón, como también hiso que me acordará de mi estupidez. —Al parecer está solucionando unos problemas que involucran a la hija del Dogo.

— ¿De qué se trata? —Pregunté ocultando mi interés.

—No hablé mucho con ella, pero algo me comentó de que apenas hace unos días habían salido de paseo y que tuvieron un incidente. Un idiota ridiculizó a la señorita Utonio. No entró en detalles pero me contó que quedó repleta de harina. El vestido no se salvó, quedó hecho un desastre.

Casi me atragantaba cuando me tomaba el último trago de cerveza. Butch y Boomer me vieron interrogantes y me sentí más idiota de lo que ya era.

— ¿Qué te pasa payaso de quinta? —Preguntó Butch.

— ¿Sucede algo Brick? —Siguió Boomer.

—…—Me aclaré la garganta y decidí hablar de una buena vez. —Supongo que tengo que decirles porque los cité.

— ¿De qué se trata? —Miré a Boomer y decidí continuar.

—Me temo que yo soy ese idiota que ridiculizó a la chica…

…

Hubo un silencio corto. Pero pareció mucho pues no me decían nada. De repente, Butch rompió en una estruendosa carcajada y Boomer, bueno, él quería golpearme. Sabía perfectamente el porqué de sus reacciones. Mi amigo el rubio no había podido convivir con su enamorada (porque yo sabía que a él le gustaba esa amiga suya). Siempre notaba como Boomer hablaba bien de esa chica, y era de esperarse. Nunca nos había presentado con ella, y no lo culpaba… Éramos muy mala influencia y daba mucho que ver las amistades que uno tenía, y podría ser que no nos tuviera la suficiente confianza como para creer que nos comportaríamos frente a ella.

Boomer siempre fue de una familia con recursos y una buena impresión. Yo sabía que aquella chica había sido una muy buena amiga de infancia, y que en algún momento ella también compartió la similitud con Boomer de tener un buen estatus. Sin embargo, por lo que tengo un poco entendido, su familia quedó en la ruina, y ahora trata de salir adelante aunque sea teniendo un trabajo como sirvienta.

Así que, él quería decirme lo muy idiota que había sido, y no solo por arruinarle sus planes y mantener ocupada a la chica que trabajaba para los Utonio. Si no también, porque sabía que me había metido en grandes problemas si se llegaba a saber quién era yo.

— ¡Eres imbécil! —Me gritó Boomer.

—Tranquilo, lo hice en mi personaje. No me reconoció.

— ¿Por qué dices eso y cómo estas tan seguro, eh? —Pronunció con dificultad Butch quien trataba de controlar su risa.

—Porque me topé con ella después cuando me había quitado mi traje una vez que… Escapé.

—Tuviste suerte. —Dijo Boomer. — ¿Solo eso querías contarnos? Ya sabía que eras un vago y que hacías tonterías, pero no me imaginé que llegarás tan lejos.

—Pues, para serles honesto… Creo que aparte de hacer eso, fui más allá de mis límites. —El oji-azul solo se limitó a cubrirse la cara, hacer para atrás su cabeza para quedar mirando al techo e inhalar profundamente. Gesto muy típico de él cuando se frustraba.

— ¿Es posible eso? —Se burlaba el moreno mientras se tranquilizaba un poco.

—Me interesa. —Dije sin rodeos.

— ¿Te interesa seguir molestándola para que te odie? Le debes un maldito vestido.

—Lo sé Butch. Pero no, no es para eso. No me estas entendiendo.

— ¿¡Quieres ligarte a la hija del dogo?! —En cambio Boomer captó enseguida. — ¡Estas demente!

—No es para un rato…—Seguí diciendo tranquilamente.

—No… Tú no eres un loco…—Dijo con calma el rubio — ¡ERES REALMENTE UN IMBÉCIL!, ¡Ni siquiera Butch ha llegado a esos extremos!

— ¿¡Qué tratas de decirme, eh maldita rubia?! —Contestó Butch una vez que se sintió ofendido por el comentario de Boomer.

Sin embargo Boomer ignoró la pregunta que hizo Butch y se centró más en mi caso. De alguna forma, estaba sorprendido, y sabía que Butch lo estaba también, pero él no me diría nada aún hasta que Boomer tomara la palabra. Todos los que estaban a nuestro alrededor ni se imaginaban de qué estábamos hablando, ya que procurábamos no alzar tanto la voz. No era bueno que se supiera de mis intenciones con una Utonio.

—Nos dijiste que nos tenías un trato, ¿qué tenemos que ver nosotros con lo que nos acabas de decir?

—Pues verás Butch, los necesito para que me ayuden.

—No seré tu peón para llegar a ella. Y no tengo porque ayudarte.

—Pero Boomer, tu eres el indicado para hablar con ese tipo de gente. Al ser hijo de un comerciante y además, que tu amiga trabajé con los Utonio, hace que me sea posible intentar…

—He dicho que no. ¿Te das cuenta de lo imprudente que es tratar de acercarte a ella? Tú no estás a su nivel para tu desgracia. Además es solo una fantasía tuya, no es posible que quieras algo serio con esa chica si tan solo la has visto una vez.

— ¡Ja!, ¿Quién es verdaderamente el cursi? —Dijo con burla y demasiado sarcasmo el moreno. —Porque seguramente saldrás que es amor a primera vista.

—Sea lo que fuese, tengo la necesidad de volver a verla.

— ¿Y qué le dirás?; "Oye, soy el que te ridiculizó ante unos cuantos en la plaza cierto día y no tuve la poca vergüenza para disculparme puesto que salí huyendo por mi patética vida. Ah, y supe lo de tu vestido es una lástima, tan bien que contorneaba tu trasero."

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? — Interrumpí a Boomer riéndome un poco, me conocía tan bien.

— ¿Eh? —Se extrañó él.

— ¿Cómo sabes que le contorneaba perfectamente el trasero? —Un fuerte golpe fue a impactar a mi cara, a decir verdad, yo no había dicho aquello para sonar como un pervertido, pero bueno, eso se lo debía a mi mentor y a Butch. Era un completo sin vergüenza.

—Deja de comportarte como un descarado y pon los pies en la tierra. No lograrás nada con ella, además dudo de que te vea algo como para terminar queriéndote o mucho menos amándote.

Tenía razón. Mis intenciones eran ilógicas. No podía llegar y decirle que me había encantado su belleza y que provocó que yo fantaseara volviéndome así un admirador secreto. No podía hacerlo por dos importantes razones, la primera, era que yo era un simple arlequín que no podía mantenerse el mismo la mayoría de las veces y que ella era una noble que gozaba de comodidades que yo ni con mi esfuerzo y dedicación conseguiría darle. La segunda razón era muy probable, que ella no me amara como yo creo amarla a ella.

Mi problema principal consistía en no saber ni siquiera que era lo que yo pensaba. Nunca me había detenido a analizar mis emociones, era la primera vez que ocurría todo esto que no sé cómo empezar a tomar el asunto. Soy un desastre cuando se trata de ser profundo en cuanto a sentimientos.

Vamos que soy un poco libertino y sin ética. No es de gran ayuda mi comportamiento a que yo me detenga a ver qué es lo que realmente pasa conmigo cuando pienso en esa mujer. Puede que solo este ilusionado y encaprichado con algo imposible, o puede que realmente si este enamorado.

Y realmente esperaba que fuera la segunda opción.

Sospechaba que era más que una simple atracción. Ya que nunca me había sentido tan decidido en llevar a cabo una especie de plan para topármela en el carnaval de las máscaras.

Mi idea era simple, me haría pasar como un admirador secreto; Empezaría con cartas que la enamoraran del desconocido que la amaba, y que en el carnaval se topara con él, conmigo. Yo solo necesitaba de la ayuda de Boomer para entregar las cartas y me sería demasiado útil sabiendo que la chica que era sirvienta de los Utonio era amiga de él.

A Butch lo necesitaba para que distrajera a los guardias que probablemente la custodiarían ese día. Yo planeaba estar a solas con esa dulce chica.

Todo eso me había convencido de que realmente era un demente. Tenía ideas muy descabelladas según mi amigo oji-azul.

— ¿Me ayudarán o no? —Pregunté finalmente rompiendo la tensión que se había creado.

— ¿Qué me darás a cambio? —Como dije, Butch me pediría algo a cambio, y yo ya estaba preparado para negociar.

—Sé cuánto te interesa Bellota... Puedo ayudarte de alguna manera a que por lo menos tengas una inocente cita.

—No necesito de tu ayuda, lo único que me serviría, sería que dejaras de hacerme quedar mal con ella. Podrás burlarte de tu público sucio arlequín, pero yo no soy tu espectador.

—Bien, ¿es un trato entonces? —El muy desgraciado había pensado por más tiempo en cerrar el trato, tanto él como yo sabíamos cómo éramos y por eso no confiábamos el uno al otro. Después de unos segundos estrechó su mano con la mía para dar por hecho todo eso. Ya solamente faltaba el rubio. — ¿Me apoyarás? Te lo compensaré pronto, sabes que cumplo mi palabra.

Boomer se quedó serio por un momento. Comprendía que no estaba del todo de acuerdo, pero no dejé de insistir tendiendo mi mano para ver si este accedía a cerrar el trato. Finalmente, después de más momentos de tensión, decidió estrechar mi mano rindiéndose.

—No me responsabilizo de lo que te suceda.

—Quizá falle o muera en el intento. Pero aun si esto trae malas consecuencias no me arrepentiré de nada y te estaré igualmente agradecido.

—… Eres un demente. —Le vi y le sonreí altaneramente a lo que él correspondió de igual manera.

—Tiene que estarlo… —Dijo el pelinegro con simpleza —Si realmente le interesa esa mujer.

Nos dirigimos miradas de complicidad y pedimos una ronda para embriagarnos.

—Tal vez, después de todo si estés enamorado.

Y así, al finalizar con ese comentario dicho por Boomer, nos dispusimos a dejar que la suerte se apiadara de mí, y que me permitiera llevar a cabo mi plan. Mi desquiciado y casi imposible plan.

No sabía que pasaría y que reacción tendría esa hermosa doncella de ojos rosados. Solo esperaba que no fuera tan cruel conmigo como lo fue cuando era arlequín. Ya que no le daba mi amor a cualquier muchacha, ella era realmente muy especial.

Si llegara a enamorarme perdidamente y ella me rechazara. No sabría qué clase de locura pudiera llegar a cometer. Pero tenía la sensación de que el destino me iba a sorprender. Y vaya que pensé en lo correcto, pues aquel día que envié mi primera carta, no me esperé que sucediera algo así…

¿Está sería una historia de amor para un arlequín que vivió sin él durante mucho tiempo?

Por supuesto que sí.

.

.

.

* * *

**Próxima actualización:** _27 de mayo._

**Soy tan extrema que hago los capítulos un día antes (horas antes para ser más precisos, los hago en la noche del domingo y en la madrugada del lunes) para cuando toca subir xD y pues, por eso no tengo mucho tiempo, pero pasaré a los agradecimientos especiales y con mucho cariño a:**

_Jolus_

_CallMeEverdeen_

_Guest (no pusiste tu nombre D: amiga(o) )_

_DobexiisDobs_

_Lia-sennenko_

_breathingforsomething_

_asdesirad _

_AkumuHoshi_

_blossXbrick_

_kaoru ayuzawa_

**Y bien yo me retiro por ahora, gracias por el apoyo y sus reviews, nos leemos en una semana cuidense :D**

**Lady~**


	5. Ammiratore segreto

**DISCLAIMER: Las PPG no me pertenecen, pero la trama sí.**

***Como siempre, nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

**.**

**.-La Miseria di un Arlecchino-.**

.-Capitulo IV-.

_.- Ammiratore segreto-._

_(Admirador secreto)_

_._

"_La hoja estaba en blanco. No había palabras en tinta que estuvieran manchando la pureza de esta... Y eso me deprimía. Mi cabeza era un mar de ideas las cuales no se formaban con coherencia para empezar a escribir con seguridad en aquella hoja que parecía esperarme pacientemente a que me dignara en cumplir mi cometido. Sin embargo, mi propia mente era traicionera. Pues cuando parecía tener un comienzo adecuado, me hacía al mismo tiempo dudar y mi mano que sostenía la pluma confabulaba en mi contra. Era un desastre para este tipo de cosas… ¡Ja! solo mírenme, sigo sentado en la silla frente al escritorio indeciso a seguir con mi locura. Solo necesitaba confianza en mí, pero era difícil. Pero aun cuando batallaba en organizar mis sentimientos y transcribirlos para convertirlos en cartas, me hacía sentir pleno. Pues, no había nunca sentido algo que me indujera a patentarlos en letras, en versos. En versos de… amor."_

_._

* * *

—Vuélveme a recordar porque acepté hacerte este favor…

—Porque es lo que hacen los amigos, ¿qué no?

—No soy tu siervo. Te dije que entregaría tus cartas, pero nunca me dijiste que también tendría que hablar con ella para convencerla de que eres un buen partido…

—Ni que fuera difícil. ¿Acaso no sabes conversar con las chicas?

—Más bien, no me apetece mentirles.

Le dediqué una mirada asesina al chico rubio que no había salido por la puerta para entregar mi encargo. Se notaba que estaba más que inseguro de cumplir con nuestro trato, pero al menos, o yo quería creer, no se echaría para atrás pues nunca rompería un acuerdo.

Pero en sí, era muy frustrante que siguiera dudando de mí.

— ¿Seguro que no es solo un capricho tuyo? —Arqueé una ceja mientras me cruzaba de brazos aun sentado en la silla del comedor. Lo miré interrogante. —Digo, porque no hace mucho estabas "ilusionado" con otra chica.

— ¿Cuál otra chica? —Pregunté indignado poniéndome más firme.

— ¿Qué, no la recuerdas? La hija del panadero… la cual la enamoraste en días y que dejaste porque le diste de excusa que no estaban destinados a estar juntos pero en realidad te había aburrido y ni siquiera supiste su nombre en ese tiempo... —Dijo echándome en cara desvergonzadamente. — ¡Oh pero claro! Es más que obvio que ni te preocupes por tus anteriores ligues, ya que no es la primera vez que olvidas a una, por otra…

—Pero era verdad, no estábamos destinados. ¡Y si me sé su nombre! Se llama Mariel…

— ¡Isabel, su nombre es Isabel!

— ¡¿Ah!?... Em, pues… Pues eso quise decir…—Mentí vilmente lo cual se notó pues tenía la manía de rascarme un poco la nuca cuando no decía la verdad y con eso, me había dejado en ridículo. Boomer solo se cruzó de brazo y rodó los ojos. —Pero eso ya no importa, esta es la indicada, ¡he dicho! Y por si lo olvidas, el título de mujeriego se lo lleva Butch.

—Tú le pisas los talones, Brick. —Me contestó tajantemente, viéndome al mismo tiempo inexpresivo. —Pero le ganas en idiotez. No lo creí de ti la verdad, pensé que eras más analista con las cosas.

—Estoy seguro de esto, Boomer. Ya lo discutimos, porque pensé que esa noche en el bar ya te habías resignado.

—Es que realmente pienso que es un capricho de tu parte. De verdad, ¿salir con la hija del dogo?

—Soy arriesgado. —Dije sonriendo de lado orgullosamente mientras tomaba de la mesa una manzana y le daba una mordida. —Además, siento que teniendo más contacto con ella remediaré las cosas que le hice.

— ¡Sí, claro! Seguramente en cuanto se descubra que eres el arlequín, ella se enamorará perdidamente de ti y hasta te dirá que la hagas tuya para que le des unos cuantos hijos.

— ¡Por Dios Boomer, no! —Me enderecé de golpe provocando que casi me atragantara con la manzana y le vi un poco horrorizado.

— ¿Verdad qué es demasiado si se entera que eres el arlequín del pueblo? —Preguntó convencido el oji-azul.

— ¿Ah? No, no es eso…—Entonces su gesto de seguridad cambió a uno de duda. —Hacerla mía, ¡me encantaría!, ¿pero hijos? ¡Joder, no!

El rubio me miró incrédulo y frunció el ceño. Incluso noté sus ansias por querer plantarme un golpe pues apretaba demasiado sus nudillos tornándose éstos algo blancos

— ¡Lo ves, solo la quieres para acostarte con ella! No confundas la atracción con amor. Yo de idiota que creí tus palabras que sonaban tan sinceras esa noche en el bar, pero ya veo que no por lo que me entero hoy.

— ¡No saques conclusiones, idiota! —Me levanté de la silla y lo encaré tomándolo de su cuello fuertemente a lo que él también se puso a la defensiva porque me dedicó la misma mirada, o peor, de la que yo le daba a él. Me había enfadado que creyera eso de mí, cosa que antes no me habría molestado, pero esta vez era diferente, porque él no tenía ni idea lo que en realidad yo sentía por esa bella chica que para nada la veía como objeto de diversión. —Si crees que la veo como a las demás, estas equivocado. Quise decir que no pienso en niños ahora…

Y lo solté bruscamente para darle la espalda y volver a sentarme en mi silla. Un largo silencio invadió la habitación, tornándose un poco molesto el ambiente. Pero estaba esperando la reacción del chico rubio que se mantenía firme. Yo solo le miraba por reojo y solo me limité a seguir con la manzana que antes había tomado. Después de un par de segundos, oí como soltaba una leve risa y se acomodaba el morral donde llevaba la carta.

—Si esto no resulta, juro esta vez que no volveré a ayudarte con nada. —Me dijo en tono de broma, pero yo sabía que era verdad. Boomer era hasta capaz de echarme de su casa si resultaba siendo esto un capricho. Pero bien sabía yo que eso nunca pasaría, así que por ende, tenía demasiada confianza por lo que no me intimidé.

— ¿Al fin te dignarás a llevar la carta? Ya estás retrasado. —Le contesté de la misma forma burlona.

—…Desgraciado, esto te costará caro. —Y al terminar de decirme aquello mientras me miraba sobre su hombro, salió por la puerta y me dejó solo con los nervios que ya empezaban a aparecer.

.

.

* * *

Las puertas se abrieron y dejaron pasar al chico de cabellera rubia quien se dirigía rumbo al salón principal donde esperaría a la enamorada de su amigo. Su cara no demostraba la preocupación que tenía en esos momentos pues, él más que nadie conocía mejor como era la gente noble y tratar de socializar con ellos era muy difícil para un plebeyo, pero eso no lo comprendería Brick aunque se lo explicara mil veces.

Sin embargo, Boomer tenía una gran ventaja cuando se trataba de hablar con ese tipo de gente, pues desde pequeño se vio envuelto en eso por el trabajo de su padre. Por lo mismo Brick era un aprovechado y lo usaba como utensilio ya que le era más fácil para él tener una plática con la señorita Utonio.

¿Qué clase de cara pondría ella al saber de las oscuras intenciones de aquel pelirrojo sin vergüenza? Seguramente se indignaría. Era más que seguro.

Espero por un rato más hasta que desde su lugar vio como la muchacha de ojos rosas bajaba con tranquilidad de las escaleras seguida de su dama de compañía.

Su corazón se aceleró y de sus mejillas se asomó un leve sonrojo pero esto no lo había causado la chica pelirroja, sino, aquella muchacha rubia de ojos azules quien le había dirigido una sonrisa cuando hicieron contacto visual.

Recobró la postura y solo acertó en hincarse haciendo una reverencia mientras que tomaba la mano de la pelirroja para depositarle un beso en el lomo por pura cortesía.

—Lady Utonio, un gusto verla de nuevo. —Dijo cortésmente el rubio mientras recobraba la postura erguida.

—Lo mismo digo joven Keane. —Contestó de igual manera la de orbes rosados. — ¿Qué es lo que lo trae por acá?

Entonces, él recordó la carta que se hallaba guardada en su morral a lo que decidió sacarla y no provocar tantos rodeos en el asunto. Entre más rápido entregara la carta, más rápido acabaría con el favor de ese día y podría al menos hablar con la chica que no dejaba de verlo.

—Me han encargado darle una carta, mi lady. —Ella se extrañó un poco pues, no acostumbraba recibir cartas y menos por parte del hijo del comerciante que colaboraba mucho para el beneficio de su familia.

— ¿Una carta, de quién? —Preguntó mientras tomaba ésta de las manos de Boomer y lo inspeccionaba cuidadosamente. —Veo que no tiene remitente.

—Un… Conocido mío me ha pedido que se la diera. No puedo decirle sobre que asuntos quiera tratar con usted porque no los sé, pero no debe porque preocuparse. —Sonrió amablemente el joven de ojos azules.

—Oh, bien. Muchas gracias.

—Ya he cumplido mi labor, si me lo permite, tengo que retirarme. Con su permiso. —Y dicho esto se despidió con la reverencia y se dispuso a irse.

Bombón se quedó por unos segundos viendo el sobre que solo tenía escrito el destinatario, y por un instante le entró curiosidad por abrirla y ver de qué se trataba todo eso. Entonces, subió por las escaleras para ir a su alcoba y notó que su dama no la seguía.

Burbuja se había quedado charlando con Boomer a lo que esto no le afectó, pues ella sabía muy bien que pasaba por los pensamientos de su amiga cuando veía a ese muchacho.

La oji-azul, a pesar de que tan solo fuera una simple mucama, Bombón no la menospreciaba por eso. A decir verdad, incluso había encontrado en aquella inocente y alegre chica una buena amiga y compañera con quien platicar de lo que sentía o pensaba cuando sus ideas no podían ser habladas con su padre o cualquier otra persona.

Y La chica rubia no la dejaba sola en eso pues ésta también le compartía varios secretos y que, precisamente, algunos de esos eran referentes al chico de ojos azules y oscuros.

Bombón sabía muy bien la relación que tenían esos dos, y por lo que le contaba Burbuja, estos se agradaban y se tenían un cariño muy especial. Hasta se atrevía a decir que ambos estaban enamorados, y pues, era verdad.

Por eso, no los interrumpiría pues sabía las ocupaciones que ambos rubios tenían y por causa de esas obligaciones ellos no podían tener un rato para charlar.

La pelirroja observó por última vez antes de irse a su cuarto a ambos jóvenes que hablaban de manera fluida y que los dos estaban sonrientes aunque estos, lo más probable que así fuera, no se dieran cuenta.

— ¿Quién le envía la carta a la señorita Bombón? —Preguntó Burbuja demostrando su curiosidad una vez que la aludida abandonó el lugar. Boomer no sabía si era adecuado decirle pero no quiso cuestionarse pues se trataba de ella, así que pensó que por esa simple razón no habría problema.

—De un amigo. —Respondió.

—Adivinaré, es de aquel chico al que le hago sus trajes, ¿no?. El simpático arlequín que le hizo pasar un mal rato a la señorita Bombón. —Él solo asintió y su cara demostró un gesto de preocupación a lo que ella notó y no pasaría de desapercibido. — ¿Qué ocurre Boomer?

—Precisamente porque es el mismo sujeto que la humilló, me siento un tanto desconcertado de lo que decidiera hacer.

—Pues, no veo problema que le hiciera una carta de disculpas. —Y Boomer negó con la cabeza.

—Es que no es una carta de arrepentimiento. —Burbuja lo miró interrogante. —Es una carta de enamorado…

La chica abrió los ojos como platos de la sorpresa que le había surgido pero después de un lapso pequeño cambió ese gesto a uno conmovido por la situación.

—Vaya, que sorpresa, pero me lo presentía…

— ¿Por qué lo dices, Burbuja?

—Porque la vez que la Sta. Bombón salió muy enfadada tras de él y que lo perdió de vista un momento, al rato nos lo topamos sin la vestimenta y vi algo muy peculiar en él. —El chico la miraba sin comprender del todo pero la dejo continuar. —Noté que él se había dado cuenta que mi lady no lo había reconocido, y se quedó maravillado por el comportamiento más sutil que mostró la señorita a comparación de antes.

— ¿A comparación de antes? —Ella asintió. — ¿Pues cómo se comportó lady Utonio antes?

—No fue muy amable con él. De hecho, ella misma se ganó el trato que le brindó tu amigo.

—Ya veo…—Boomer se quedó callado por unos momentos analizando la situación. —Así que Brick solo se comportó conforme la situación. Es extraño, él no suele ser muy impulsivo. La Sta. Utonio debió encontrar sin querer el punto débil de éste y por eso ocasionó que él se sintiera ofendido.

—Se notó que hirió su orgullo. La verdad es que no fue muy amable de su parte.

— ¿Pero qué le motivó a que tratara mal a Brick? —Preguntó el oji-azul aún confundido.

—No lo sé muy bien. A pesar de que la señorita me tiene mucha confianza, no me dijo muy bien sus razones del porque su actitud engreída en esos momentos. Ya que como bien sé, ella no es para nada una persona cortante y mal humorada.

—Pues, él es un… Completo descarado inútil. Pero no creo que por eso la señorita lo haya tratado así puesto que aún ni lo conocía para juzgarlo.

—Sabes Boomer, desde ese día supe que ella trae prejuicios, pero no con tu amigo Brick. —Boomer arqueó una ceja. —Sino más bien, con el arlequín en sí. He sacado mis propias conclusiones de que, ella odia a los arlequines. Pero no te puedo asegurar nada porque no le he preguntado para que me confirme o niegue esta creencia mía.

—Ahora que lo dices, no eres la única que piensa en eso. Porque por lo que me acabas de contar, yo opino lo mismo que tú.

—Puede que no sea de mi incumbencia, pero… ¿Qué clase de intenciones tiene él con la señorita Bombón? —Por un momento, el rubio trago saliva con dificultad, ya que ni él estaba seguro a pesar de que Brick le había querido dar a entender que esto era cosa seria.

—Es… Complicado. Pero puede que él se sienta algo, umm, maravillado con la señorita. No puedo confirmarte si es verdadero amor como el que suele confirmar él, ya que Brick es… es alguien espontaneo.

—Mmm, comprendo. Solo esperemos que las cosas no acaben mal. Porque aún tiene algo de suerte ya que el padre de ella no se ha enterado de nada, por ende ni un guardia ha salido en búsqueda de ese pobre arlequín.

— ¿Ah no? Creí que se darían cuenta por el estado en que me dijiste que la dejó.

—Pues, no era conveniente para nosotras que se enteraran. Ya que esa vez salimos sin permiso de nadie. Nos traería varios problemas si nuestro señor se enterara, por eso no hemos hablado mucho de esto.

—Oh, con qué razón no he visto guardias en la plaza. Y que desperdicio para Brick pues había dejado de ir un tiempo para que no le pillaran y no ha tenido tiempo de ganar su propia comida.

—Veo que le has estado ayudando. Dices que le das hospedaje en tu casa, ¿verdad? —Boomer asintió con la cabeza. —Que buen amigo tiene. Eres muy amable, Boomer.

Boomer sintió un leve calor en sus mejillas y no supo cómo ocultárselo a la chica que estaba frente a él observándolo atentamente. Aceptaba que cuando ella se quedaba contemplándolo de esa manera se sentía indefenso y una sensación hormigueante recorría su cuerpo. Le agradaba estar con ella y sentía un bienestar cuando escuchaba su dulce y angelical voz hablarle con aprecio.

Burbuja era su amor desde que eran niños. Pero era demasiado indeciso para decírselo. Nunca había sido un cobarde ni nada por el estilo, pero solo temía el hecho de que Burbuja no terminara sintiendo lo mismo por él a pesar de que el comportamiento de la rubia era muy obvio y que muchas veces terminó desconcertando al oji-azul. Para Boomer era una tortura tenerla enseguida y no poder hacer nada puesto que el tiempo que pasaban era muy poco. Ya que la chica estaba siempre ocupada al igual que él. Más de una ocasión, el chico se había quedado con las ganas de confesarse robándole un beso, pero no había encontrado la oportunidad y cuando la había, su incertidumbre terminaba por estropearlo todo.

Tal vez si era un cobarde. Pero no podía evitarlo, eso y muchas cosas más le causaba la gentil chica de orbes azules que le miraba directamente a sus ojos y que le contagiaban una cálida sensación de tranquilidad.

La amaba en secreto. Y fue así que con esto concluyó que comprendía a Brick. Al igual que él, era un hombre enamorado que se sentía débil por una mujer. Solo que, llegó a un punto en que también admiraba a ese chico pelirrojo de mirada carmesí, porque este se había atrevido a probar suerte poniendo sobre la mesa sus sentimientos, exponiéndolos aun sabiendo que estos podían ser rechazados de la manera más dura y cruel.

"_Quizá deba seguir su ejemplo."_ Pensó para sí mismo el muchacho que se mantenía sereno apreciando aún la compañía de su tierna Burbuja, hipnotizado por la belleza que esta desprendía para él.

.

.

* * *

Bombón se sentó en el pequeño escritorio que estaba situado en seguida de su cama y abrió con paciencia y tranquilidad el sobre que tenía en sus manos. Sacó la carta que tenía dentro pero antes de desdoblar aquellas dos hojas de papel, se detuvo por un momento. De repente, un presentimiento la había invadido, por una extraña razón su corazón se aceleró inexplicablemente. Y sin esperar más, decidió leer la primera hoja para apaciguar su emoción.

.

"_Para la bella dama que sostiene entre sus delicadas manos estas simples cartas que no contienen más que las emociones plasmadas en tinta de un admirador."_

_De saber que un día me toparía con la mujer más hermosa que mis ojos alguna vez apreciaron, yo hubiera recurrido a escribirle estas palabras que tan solo quieren expresarle lo que usted me ha causado. Precisamente es lo que en estos momentos hago, porque solo soy un simple hombre que ha quedado cautivado con la señorita que sigue leyendo estas líneas de este humilde servidor aun embelesado._

_Seguramente se estará preguntando de mi procedencia y el motivo por el que me he atrevido a confesarme de esta manera, anónima y sin sentido. Pero mi identidad no tiene ni la menor importancia y no tengo porque tener el privilegio de que usted me tome en cuenta ya que sería para mí el mayor halago que mi nombre pase por sus pensamientos e incluso que sus dulces labios lo pronuncien con detalle, cuestionándose aún quien soy yo._

_Lo único que podría decirle para que no se sienta intimidada, es que no soy más que un hombre que alguna vez la vio pasar y que admiro cada detalle de usted._

_Sus suaves manos, que en mi mente anhelo algún día rozar al menos…_

_Su precioso rostro que detalla cada rasgo femenino, tan perfecto y pulcro que quisiera mirarlo por largos lapsos de tiempo…_

_Su larga cabellera tan cuidado y sedoso que mis dedos desean pasar por el sintiendo la suavidad que desprende…_

_Sus magistrales ojos de un color encantador; rosas como algunas de las flores que crecen en el prado y que quisiera que me vieran para sentirme un poco especial para usted…_

_Sus lindos labios que resaltan y que se ven tan tentadores porque en mis atrevidas fantasías me encantaría algún día probar…_

_Su sonrisa… Que por alguna razón es la que me ha atrapado desde el instante en que la vi. Su espléndida y encantadora sonrisa que me ha demostrado el hermoso arte de hacer que esta reluzca para así poder apreciar la perfección que para mí, la rodea._

_Es usted la mujer que ha invadido mis pensamientos… _

_Es usted la única que ha logrado crear en mí un sentimiento que en estos instantes me es difícil explicar._

_Pero antes de que saque conclusiones apresuradas de mí, no piense de mi burdo atrevimiento que soy un hombre de poco fiar. Yo a usted la he apreciado con tan solo verla una vez, inclusive puedo confesarle que la he llegado a amar…_

_Como un hombre puede amar con locura a una mujer. _

_Porque soy un demente que con simples letras tratando de que se encuentre coherencia entre ellas, ha querido decirle lo mucho a la nueva y con seguridad última mujer de su corazón lo mucho que la está aprendiendo a amar, aun si no me conoce a mí, o nunca lo hará…_

_Sin embargo, con mi poca vergüenza diré que ahora, más que nada en estos momentos, lo que más deseo es poder verla frente a mí y decirle todas estas cosas que usted sigue leyendo de un pobre desesperado por su aceptación…_

_Ya que la he decidido enamorar con cartas… Dolce amore mio*_

_Soy un admirador secreto que ha surgido entre las sombras de la cotidianidad, pero puedo terminar siendo la persona que la haga feliz y que solo vivirá para ello pues de su blanca sonrisa me alimento para no acabar en agonía y depresión por no poder tenerla…_

_Por no poder rodearla con mis brazos para transmitir mi sentimiento hacía a usted, para brindarle con éste un calor que la acogerá en cada momento para así, sentirla mía como yo de usted…_

_He dado mi alma y corazón completos a la doncella que mantiene su bella y profunda mirada en esta línea._

_Le entrego con todo mi absoluto cariño a usted; Mi versos, mis pensamientos, mi aliento, mi voz, mi esperanza, mis alegrías, mi amor…_

_Porque mi vida ha empezado a funcionar por usted. Porque se ha convertido en mi todo, que ahora mantiene todas estas cosas y mucho más, con vida._

_Ahora, permítame llamarle por su precioso nombre, mi hermosa Bombón._

_Estoy entregado desde el día de hoy, a la dama más adorada para este sujeto quien no se cansará de quererla, a escribirle cada tres días para que tenga en cuenta la verdadera dedicación que le doy y que no hago esto para alardear._

_Porque yo no juego con usted. Soy alguien de palabra y me he comprometido por el resto de mi vida, a tratar de hacerla feliz si usted me permite seguir escribiéndole estos humildes párrafos. _

_Yo quisiera que me contestara las cartas. No tiene por qué preocuparse si no le doy mi paradero exacto, pues mi buen amigo, Boomer, será mi mensajero, y si usted lo desea, con gusto será también para usted. _

_Sin más, no sigo molestándola si la he ofendido con mi devoción que puse en mis renglones para al menos, lograr que le invadiera un lindo sonrojos en sus lindas mejillas blancas._

_Estaré esperando su respuesta._

_Con mucho y sincero amor…_

_Su admirador secreto._

.

Su corazón no dejaba de palpitar con aceleración y su fuerte calor y color en sus mejillas no dejaban de delatarla que aquellas palabras que acababa de leer la habían atrapado, conmovido, cautivado, sorprendido y seducido…

Tenía una enorme duda sobre quien pudiera tratarse pues, la verdad era que no conocía muchos hombres y nunca creyó haber provocado todo eso en uno. Se sentía en estos momentos tan especial y extasiada, su emoción y confusión no cabían en ella y sentía que su cabeza colapsaría por tantas emociones que ese desconocido le había provocado.

Nunca se sintió tan feliz, halagada, nerviosa o hasta anonadada de algo como lo que sentía en estos precisos momentos por esa carta.

Estaba tan confundida que no sabía que pensar…

¿Cómo unas simples estrofas pudieron lograr que se descontrolara? Entonces, sin contradecirse, llegó a la conclusión que ese hombre misterioso era un experto. Tenía un don que sabía cómo ponerla en ese estado como para querer brincar, bailar y llorar de conmoción.

No sabía que hacer…

¿Le contestaría o no? Estaba claro que era arriesgado pues no sabía nada concreto de él, aunque, Boomer si…

Entonces, recordó que lo más sensato sería investigar con el joven rubio para que le diera más información, y así al menos sentirse más segura.

Pero no podía esperar a que pasaran tres días para eso, algo en ella le decía que se pusiera en marcha con la respuesta que le daría a ese… Encantador hombre. Era todo tan increíble que se sentía desesperada por recibir más de esas cartas que prometió que le enviaría. Pero no podía dejar llevarse por sus sentimientos, necesitaba poner sus pies en la tierra, aunque le resultara esto muy difícil, pues estaba ahora en su mundo donde empezaba a sentirse atraída por alguien…

¿Estaba enamorándose con solo una carta de alguien a quien no conocía? ¿No era eso muy extremista para llamarlo amor? Pues no lo sabía pues su mente estaba siendo intimidada por el sujeto que juraba ya estar profundamente enamorado de ella.

Estaba confundida y en problemas emocionales consigo misma, pero al menos solo una cosa tenía en claro…

Quería conocerlo.

.

.

.

* * *

**Próxima actualización:**_3 de junio…(Y eso no aseguro que suba porque me iré de fiesta ya que me hago más vieja ese día… xD)_

_**Los lunes son horribles pero como ya salí de vacaciones eso ni me importa xD y pues espero que mi actualización no los haga ver tan aburridos y fastidiosos.**_

_**Notas:**_

**Dolce amore mio: **_Del italiano, dulce amor mío._

**Como leyeron, utilice la narración de tercera persona cuando no aparece Brick en el tramo de la historia para dar más énfasis a que él es el personaje principal, porque le doy a éste la oportunidad de contar el fic (en primera persona) a su punto de vista. Esto lo hago para que nuestro querido arlequín sobresalga.**

**Ah, y usé para el apellido de Boomer "Keane" (si... su madre es la señorita Keane, pero también usé eso como apellido del padre :p) Tal vez lo cambie porque no me convence del todo.**

**Y bien agradecimientos especiales y con mucho cariño a:**

_CallMeEverdeen :_La parte de los azules fue especialmente escrito para ti ojala y lo hayas disfrutado :)

_BrickxBloss-Reds :_Descuida no hay problema, esta vez sí sé quién me dejó el review, y gracias :D

_DobexiisDobs :_Es que Bellota solo se hace la difícil para molestar a Butch… pero shh tu no digas nada xD

_Azur Hartzler :_Aquí yo, estrenando tu nuevo nick ;), jeje saludos scheibe

_Lia-sennenko_ :Oh si, Brick es un loquillo valiente xD

_Jolus :_¿Tú me espías verdad? Porque es exactamente lo que me pasa jaja xD

_Kaoru ayuzawa_ :Dile a tu novio que use tapones xD y una pomada

_AkumiHoshi :_Y pues, aquí la primera carta, ¿qué tal? xD

_asdesirad :_Yo a usted lo amo mucho :3

_Beam :_gracias por seguir comentándome :3 se le quiere, saludos!

_Lady-Katty :_Yo si cumplo en eso de actualizar a tiempo eh! xD… a veces jaja gracias por los reviews

_Roockless Pretty :_Gracias por los reviews :3 un saludo!

**Y bueno yo me retiro por ahora, muchas gracias por sus reviews porque hacen que si actualice los días que pongo xD, nos leemos, cuídense.**

**Lady~**


	6. Lettere e orecchini dimenticati

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de la caricatura, no me pertenecen. La trama si, y eso ya es un consuelo...**

***Nos leemos al final.**

* * *

**.**

**.-La Miseria di un Arlecchino-.**

.-Capítulo V-.

_.-_ _Lettere e orecchini dimenticati-._

_(Cartas y pendientes olvidados)_

_._

"_Mis planes hasta ahora marchaban a la perfección. Mis cartas eran enviadas, y para mi felicidad y deleite éstas obtenían respuesta. Todo era maravilloso para mí, pero admito que eso me inquietaba. ¿Acaso era el miedo al nuevo goce que sentía por haber logrado cautivar a esa bellísima doncella? , ¿Miedo a ver que la vida comenzaba a sonreírme y a extenderme los brazos muy abiertos para brindarme una comodidad envidiable? O… Miedo a empezar a sospechar que mi momento de gloria y mi anhelado final feliz, era tan solo una fantasía más. Porque las cosas cuando mejor están yendo y te encuentres en el punto máximo de tus logros, mayor será la caída… Simplemente porque a la vida le gusta empujarte y verte sufrir. Porque le encanta ver de lo que eres capaz de hacer."_

_._

* * *

¿Es qué aún seguía soñando, o en realidad mi suerte empezaba a cambiar? Seguramente las cosas realmente que me sucedían se trataban de viles trucos para hacerme quedar como un completo miserable. Como un idiota que por ilusionarse demasiado acabaría siendo violado brutalmente por las lecciones que me ofrecerá la vida si sigo de impertinente y terco por querer seguir con mi capricho de hombre enamorado. Estaba más que seguro que se trataba de una simple estafa o una broma del chico que aún seguía en frente de mí sin la menor muestra de emoción en el rostro. Ya que me ignoraba por completo, como si no estuviera en la habitación.

"_Retratándola de nuevo…" _Pensé mientras que veía como Boomer, estaba concentrado en su pintura. Su vista estaba situada en el lienzo y detallaba muy bien lo que sea que estuviese pintando.

—Creo que te he perdido. —Le dije mientras veía como me ignoraba y seguía en su cuadro. No pude evitar sonreír de lado y girarme para dejarlo solo. ¿Ese era el tercer cuadro que hacía de esa chica rubia en la semana? Estaba maravillado con ella, y a decir verdad, realmente pintaba de maravilla. —Quizá, algún día puedas ser igual de bueno, o mejor que tus ídolos.

Pasaron unos segundos y Boomer me miró de reojo, solo sonrió con gentileza.

—Da Vinci era un genio, y Botticelli y Miguel Ángel estaban igualmente a la altura… Me falta mucho para poder ser un verdadero artista como ellos.

—No, solo te falta ser un poco más pedante, ¿no lo crees? Anda, deja de ser modesto que bien sabemos que podrías dejar en ridículo sus obras, incluso humillarías sus trabajos más famosos. —Boomer rio por lo bajo y se limitó a negar con la cabeza. —Además, por lo que veo, esa chica, que tan "amiga" es tuya, puede superar a la misma Mona Lisa pues veo que no dejas de pintarla.

Él, solo se sonrojó por la manera en que había utilizado el sarcasmo en la palabra en que tanto hice énfasis.

—Es la Gioconda, es una obra maestra, y Burbuja no es mi novia. —Se excusó rápidamente a lo que sonreí ladinamente.

—Oh, pero si yo en ningún momento dije que ella lo era…—Entonces solo se limitó a fulminarme con la mirada mientras trataba de ocultar sus sonrojo. Me crucé de brazos orgulloso de mi victoria, y sonreí burlonamente. —En fin, solo espero que en unos años más pueda ver esos cuadros tuyos en un museo. Sería un desperdicio que otra gente no los admirase. Porque créeme cuando yo te digo que hasta podrías hacer algo más asombroso que el arte de Miguel Ángel en la capilla Sixtina.

—… Tal vez. —Dijo para darme por mi lado. —Todo puede pasar… Después de todo, uno de mis mayores sueños es ser tan grande como ellos. Y mi meta más cercana es ir a Florencia.

—Ah, la ciudad del arte mi buen amigo. Ya verás que dentro de unos años…—Negué con la cabeza sonriendo con sinceridad. —No… años no. Dentro de al menos unos cuantos meses expondrás tus pinturas en uno de los museos más famosos de Italia.

Y así, sin siquiera esperar a que me contestara algo, decidí dejarle en paz. Yo sabía que había reído con mis intentos de animarle. Ya que el oji-azul me decía que yo solía fantasear con ver que tuviera éxito que él mismo quien era el artista.

"Te pareces a mi madre." Me decía cada vez que le insinuaba esa clase de cosas. Su mirada de tristeza al recordar a aquella mujer que alguna vez me brindó el cariño de una madre, me hacía pensar que Boomer no dejaba de ser aquel niño indefenso que se ocultaba tras las faldas de la cariñosa señora.

Y es que, no hacía mucho que había fallecido. Y comprendía la melancolía que podía sentir al no tener alguien a quien amaste mucho.

Aunque yo nunca haya conocido a mis padres, sentí lo mismo cuando veía a niños de mi edad ir en los hombros de su padre mientras paseaban por la plaza, o siendo consentidos por sus madres cuando estos lloraban por una minoría.

Tal vez, por dentro si estuve celoso de esos niños y solo quise hacerme el fuerte para que la depresión no me alcanzara y me matara lentamente. Aun así, dado el caso de que toda mi niñez desee cariño de alguien, como había dicho, fui feliz. Tuve una infancia feliz. Teniendo a Butch y a Boomer como si se trataran de mis hermanos, y hasta Him, a quien lo vi como el padre que nunca tuve.

Había dejado la estancia de Boomer, no quería distraerle más. A pesar de que aún estaba en mí la duda sobre la carta que tenía en mis manos, no me atreví a preguntarle más, puesto que yo respetaba de su espacio cuando se encontraba ocupado en su pasatiempo.

Yo más que nada sabía que era una falta de educación distraer a las personas cuando se encontraban ausentes por estar en sus cosas. Pero nunca me importó molestar un poco a mi amigo rubio, o incluso al belicoso de Butch. Joderles era mi pasatiempo, y compartía el mismo punto de vista que el segundo susodicho. Ya que mi amigo de ojos verdes le gustaba sacar de sus casillas a Boomer, y también a mí.

Sin embargo, pude haber estado en estos precisos momentos mandando al diablo las ocupaciones del oji-azul y salir de mis dudas sobre o que respecta a la carta que no la soltaba por nada. Pero, a decir verdad, comprendía a mi amigo ya que, era de las pocas veces cuando podía pintar algo, cuando él podía dedicarle de su tiempo al arte del cual estaba muy entregado.

Era como si a mí me evitaran hacer mi trabajo. Era como si me prohibieran el lujo de presentarme en la plaza de San Marcos y lucir mi querido personaje de arlequín.

Así que, por esa simple razón, no estaba de insistente enseguida de él para que me explicara si lo que me había dicho momentos atrás era verdad…

Resulta que, Boomer había ido a hablar con su noviecilla, con Burbuja, según sé que se llama. Y regresando, me entrega un sobre y sin explicarme nada, se pone a pintar.

Sin embargo, no esperé a que el acabara para que yo pudiera abrir la carta. Lo ignoré por unos momentos en lo que me ponía a ver el contenido de la carta. Y entonces, mi expresión de sorpresa pudo haber sido la más intensa que he mostrado en toda mi vida, aun cuando de arlequín mis expresiones faciales eran muy marcadas y exageradas.

Pero, ¿cómo no impresionarse con lo que acababa de leer? Sinceramente, nunca me imaginé llegar a recibir una carta. Y mucho menos de… ella.

Sé, que cuando escribí aquella carta había dejado en claro que nada me haría más feliz que recibir una respuesta. Pero la verdad es que nunca creí que realmente lo fuera a hacer. Entonces, fue tanta mi emoción que dudé que realmente fuera esa linda chica. Tanto que dudé de la caligrafía puesto que llegaba a mis conclusiones de que Boomer la había escrito.

Pero al mismo tiempo como sospechaba del rubio, también descartaba esa posibilidad. Puesto que conocía a Boomer desde hace mucho tiempo y sabía que él no hacía esa clase de cosas. Lo creería de Butch, pero era aún más imposible que se tratara del moreno. Pues su caligrafía no era… Muy entendible.

Pero vamos, de Butch sabía muy bien que lo suyo era las batallas por las que luchaba y le pagaban. Amaba tanto estar cubierto de sangre de enemigos. Era un sádico, pero, eso no lo alejaba de ser un simple hombre que vivía ilusionado por una mujer. Si el sujeto más peligroso tenía corazón, ¿Por qué yo no lo tendría? Es por eso que había decidido que Bombón, sería mi primer y único amor.

Basta de ser un libertino. Sin duda, estaba diciéndole adiós a mis antiguas costumbres, a mis viejos modos.

Mi mentor Him me había enseñado tantas cosas pero era tiempo de que empezara a valerme por mi propia actitud. No ganaría el corazón de una dama tan refinada como lo era ella si no sacaba mis propios trucos para hacerlo.

Era increíble tanto para mí como para quienes me conocían que yo estuviera dispuesto a ese cambio, porque nunca creí llegar a pensar esta clase de cosas. Me estaba volviendo un cursi de primera, pero no repudiaba el estar siéndolo. Otra señal más de que lo que sentía por la doncella de orbes rosados, era completamente sincero.

Por eso me invadía el temor de descubrir que la carta que acababa de leer fuera falsa. Pero dejé de desconfiar, y me permití soñar un poco más. A mi querida Bombón le había gustado lo que había escrito. La había conmovido, pues se notaba en sus letras, en lo que me contestó. Llamé su atención, y el primer paso a mi plan se había cumplido. Después de todo, si tenía un don para las palabras…

Entonces, con la motivación que me había dado las palabras que leí y el creer que lo que decía era verdad, fue lo suficiente para ponerme a escribir la siguiente carta, y todas las que fueran necesarias para irla enamorando…

.

.

— ¿No es muy pronto para que te emociones por alguien que no conoces?

—Eso es lo mismo que me vengo recriminando. Pero, es decir, ¿Cuántos pretendientes me han hablado de esa manera?

—Como quince. Al menos los que recuerdo y supe. —Le dijo a la pelirroja quien frunció el ceño y se le quedó observando fijamente.

—Hablo en serio, Bellota. —Siguió contando Bombón. —Es como… como…

— ¡Una historia de amor prohibida! —Interrumpió Burbuja con emoción mientras juntaba sus manos y ponía una mirada soñadora. Tanto la morena como la pelirroja la miraron sin inmutarse.

—…Esta bien, solo estás ilusionada, Bombón. ¿Un hombre te dice esas cosas y ya caes? No es típico de ti, digo, debe ser solo simple admiración porque sabe escribir y decir palabras bonitas.

Se encontraban de paso en el mercado de la ciudad, y esa vez la chica de ojos rosas había vuelto a salir sin permiso acompañada como siempre de su mucama, y por casualidad, se había encontrado con la morena quien también había llevado una amistad de años con ella.

—Pues, quizá solo me haya emocionado con la simple idea de haber recibido una carta anónima. No suelo recibir cartas y me pareció un detalle interesante el que tuviera un admirador.

—Entonces solo te sientes halagada. —Finalizó la oji-verde mirando a Bombón. — ¿Has estado recibiendo más de sus cartas?

—Sí, y la verdad, es que comienzo a dudar si nada más es halago el que me provoca.

—Te estas enamorando. —Sonrió la chica de mirada azul complacida y no quitando de su rostro ese gesto cómplice. —Sus letras han logrado captar tu atención.

—Sí, Burbuja, pero eso no dice mucho.

— ¿Ah no? Y entonces, ¿por qué razón le sigue respondiendo? Siempre cuando el joven Boomer le entrega la carta corre directamente a su alcoba para leerla y responderle. A mí no me engaña señorita. —Dijo alegremente la rubia.

— ¡Vaya! Pues que escondido te lo tenías Bombón, con lo que dice Burbuja no más que una clara muestra que te comportas como cualquier niña enamorada. Y aun así, es muy raro de ti, insisto. —Dijo Bellota. —Y sabes, hasta me ha entrado una curiosidad de leer esas cartas.

— ¡Ah, es un poeta!…—Chilló emocionada la rubia. —Siempre le provoca a la Sta. Bombón un sonrojo en las mejillas, no, más que eso… ¡su cara se torna por completo de un rojo tomate!

— ¿Así que te conviertes en tomate al leer a ese sujeto, ah? —Preguntó burlonamente la morena a lo que la chica de orbes rosados no dijo nada y desvió su cara tratando de disimular su sonrojo. —Bien, tanto tu silencio como tus reacciones me lo afirman.

Ellas ahora caminaban por la plaza de San Marcos y apenas llegaron notaron como un grupo de gente está alrededor de una fuente que se encontraba ahí.

—Cuanta gente, ¿qué estarán mirando? —Preguntó algo desinteresada la chica de ojos verdes mientras se acercaba hacía la multitud seguida de la rubia. Pero la chica de cabello naranja, se había quedado en su lugar sin siquiera mirar a la dirección del montón. — ¿Bombón, qué sucede?

—Bellota, ¿no tienes trabajo en el bar, todavía? —Preguntó con la obvia intención de desviar la pregunta de ella.

—Aún es demasiado temprano como para que una bola de hombres vayan a embriagarse. —Contestó algo intrigada por el comportamiento distante de su amiga. Sin embargo, antes de que volviera a preguntarle lo que le pasaba, Burbuja intervino susurrándole al oído de la morena.

—Esa multitud es por el arlequín del pueblo. —Bellota la miró por reojo y luego giró un poco su cabeza para observar a la gente. —Y a la Sta. Bombón… Bueno, ya sabes.

Entonces, enseguida comprendió de qué iba todo ese asunto. También, al mismo tiempo supo que se trataba de Brick.

—Pero, es muy extremista que trate a todos como si fueran iguales, ¿no? —Susurró de vuelta hacía Burbuja y esta solo se encogió de hombros. —Y además, conozco a quien está detrás de esa mascara de rombos.

—Bueno, de alguna manera yo también, yo he ayudado en hacerle su traje puesto que es amigo de Boomer. Pero, digamos que no es buen momento para que la señorita vea a ese arlequín. Tuvo una mala experiencia la otra vez con…

— ¿¡Hablas de la harina?! —Y Burbuja asintió un poco incomoda por el tono de voz alto de la morena. Afortunadamente, Bombón se encontraba algo alejada de ellas viendo las tiendas de baratijas de ahí. — ¡Demonios! Lo que me contó aquel tipejo era verdad…

— ¿De quién hablas? —Preguntó Burbuja extrañada. — ¿Quién te contó?

—Ah, otro amigo de Boomer. Butch. —Dijo con simpleza.

—Espero que muy pocos lo sepan, o que al menos lo hayan olvidado. —Se le notaba la preocupación a la chica de ojos azules. No era para nada bueno que los rumores de ese acontecimiento llegaran oídos al padre de Bombón, pues, era mucha la imagen que tenían que mantener.

Era difícil para ella ser la hija de una persona importante pues él no hacía nada más que regir la ciudad de los canales y ocuparse de los asuntos políticos, era un hombre demasiado ocupado y ella como única descendencia, ha desempeñado una actitud correcta y madura.

El señor Utonio, su padre, a pesar de no tener el suficiente tiempo para estar con su hija, este la quería tanto como ella lo quería a él.

Nunca le fallaría al hombre que la sacó adelante y que le dedicó un tiempo favorable en su niñez.

Para Bombón, era él, su padre, el hombre más justo que pudo haber conocido por no decir que era bastante inteligente. Ella estaba muy orgullosa de él y ahora, que aunque solo contara con 18 años, estaba pagándole con respeto y dedicación en lo que concernía su obligación como hija.

Pero, a pesar de que solía obedecer a su padre en todo lo que este le pidiera. Ella solía desobedecerlo en una sola cosa la cual era; Fugarse.

No podía estar tanto tiempo encerrada y eso la frustraba. Por eso prefería salir cuando los guardias se distraían, claro, estando siempre acompañada de una de sus mejores amigas; Burbuja.

Que a pesar de tan solo unos 6 años de amistad, sentía que era de las personas más confiables.

También se encontraba Bellota, que la conoció tres años después de Burbuja por una casualidad. Bellota es nieta del dueño de la cantina que ella ayudaba en mantener en pie con dedicación. Muchas veces era juzgada por tener el trabajo de cantinera y a veces, se confundía vil mente con el oficio de prostituta.

Pero la morena era fuerte, de carácter. Nunca dejó que unos simples comentarios la afectaran. Después de todo, la muchacha seguía siendo pura y no se le conocía ningún novio, más sin embargo, contaba con pretendientes, a los cuales siempre terminaba bateando…

A pesar de las distintas clases en las que pertenecían, las tres habían logrado entablar una conversación y con el tiempo se fue llevando la amistad.

—Bombón, no te alejes demasiado, sabes que no debes andar sola, hay bandidos que querrán pasarse de listos. —Regañó la oji-verde mientras que con Burbuja, dejaban atrás a la multitud.

—Bellota tiene razón, Sta. Bombón. Y no creo que solo deba cuidarse de los bandidos si no de los guardias que se encuentran merodeando por las calles. —Completó Burbuja.

—Creo que es hora de regresar. —Fue lo único que había dicho la pelirroja a lo que ambas chicas solo se limitaron a verse entre sí. —Ya di mi paseo mañanero y no quiero retrasarte Burbuja. Sé que tienes mucho trabajo y, Bellota, tu abuelo debe estarte buscando, recuerda que nos dijiste que te pidió que regresaras después del mediodía.

—Bueno, es cierto y si es ese el caso, que se le va a hacer…—Dijo Bellota no muy convencida. Conocía a Bombón y sabía que el tema de ese arlequín la ponía de mal humor, sin embargo, se desconocía el porqué. —Bien, las veo después.

Y así cuando acabó de despedirse de sus amigas, se dispuso a regresar a su casa.

Durante el camino se detenía a pensar por su mente porque cada vez que hablaban de _ellos_, su amiga se ponía de mal humor, o distante. Nunca en lo que llevaban de tiempo de conocerse les había contado y en sí, no la presionaría para que lo hiciera.

No era la primera vez que notaba eso de Bombón pero nunca le dio importancia. Después de todo, razones tendría para despreciar a esos carismáticos y burlones personajes, como también tendría razones para no hablar absolutamente nada de… su propia madre.

Decidió pues, dejar de pensar tanto. La pelirroja escondía tantos secretos que solo ella sería capaz de decidir si lo contaría algún día.

.

.

* * *

Era entrada la tarde y ella estaba encerrada en su habitación. Sosteniendo entre sus manos la carta que había recibido.

"_Hoy te he visto mi dulce angiolleto*… Caminabas por la plaza acompañada de dos muchachas, ¿verdad? No me he atrevido a saludarte, pues no me era posible. Asuntos que tenía que cumplir…_

_Sin embargo, en ningún momento aparté la vista de ti. La nieve que ya está comenzando a caer y te hace resaltar, pues aun con tu blanca piel, te haces notar demasiado._

_Cada día me pareces más hermosa…"_

Aferró la carta a su pecho y un sonrojo se asomó de su rostro. El mismo que se asomaba cada vez que leía las cartas de aquel hombre.

"… _Tu sonrisa es hermosa, ya te lo he dicho. ¿Por qué no sonreías hoy?"_

Al seguir leyendo su corazón se aceleraba. Pero eso no significaba que le daba temor el saber que si salía, aquel hombre en alguna parte que estuviese, la contemplaba.

"_Cada vez que salgas al mercado, no dudes en sonreír, no se sabe cuándo podré verte desde mi lugar. Y cuando llegue mi tiempo de hacerlo, por favor, sonríe. Sonríe para mí."_

Acabo de leer la carta. Y sonrió delicadamente. Aquel hombre sabía usar las palabras, Bellota lo había dicho. Guardó la carta con las demás, y sacó la hoja de papel que tenía apartada para su respuesta.

.

.

* * *

Me encontraba de un buen humor. Y en esos precisos momentos me encontraba en la taberna bebiendo un poco. Había ganado bien, la gente había sido muy caritativa y me había lanzado muchas monedas a mi caja.

—Tú me pagarás mi trago. —Oí como Butch sonreía socarronamente y me dirigía una mirada de superioridad. —He ganado. ¿Otra partida?

Lo fulminé con la mirada, pero era verdad, Butch era un bastardo. Había ganado en esta partida de naipes, pero seguramente había sido por trampa.

—No habrá otra, no juegas limpio.

— ¿Qué, eres un mal perdedor acaso? —Y se reía con burla restregándome a la cara su victoria y pedía otra cerveza.

—Menos mal que tengo con que pagar. —Me limité a decir mientras veía como el moreno barajeaba ágilmente esas cartas. — ¿Dices que son traídas de oriente?

—Así es, después de todo Ace no es un inútil. Consigue esto y otras clases de baratijas que vende muy bien en los mercados de las ciudades por las que pasamos.

—Deberías de conseguirle algo a Bellota. Sé más detallista que tal vez eso la conquiste. —Él solo rio con descaro.

—Y… ¿Desde cuándo has decidido aconsejarme para ese tipo de cosas, eh?

—Desde que comprobé que tengo éxito en ello. —Butch tardó en comprender lo que le decía, pero una vez que captó no pudo no evitar sorprenderse.

—Eres un burdo payaso con suerte. La hija del Dogo no sabe en lo que se mete… —Fue lo único que se limitó a decirme. Solo reí con superioridad, y mi risa hubiera durado más, si no hubiese sido por la abrupta intromisión de unos sujetos al bar.

— ¡¿Dónde está!? —Se escuchó el grito de un hombre. — ¿¡Dónde están esos cabrones grandísimos hijos de puta?!

—Carajo…—Escuché como susurraba Butch pero no dejaba de beber con tranquilidad de su tarro de cerveza.

La voz del hombre resonaba en mis oídos hasta que entendí de quien se trataba.

—No puede ser…—Había dicho por lo bajo suspirando. Estábamos en problemas, serios problemas. Aquel sujeto que había entrado hecho una furia se acercaba hacía nuestras mesa. Pero Butch no se inmutó, y yo, solo suspiré frustrado.

— ¡Hasta que les veo la cara par de bastardos cobardes! —Gritó y nos miró desafiante aquel hombre de complexión robusta.

—Cuanto tiempo… Asquerosa bola de grasa. —Saludó con ironía mi amigo el moreno. — ¿Sigues enojado por lo de la otra vez?

El sujeto había sacado su arma de fuego apuntando a Butch y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos había disparado. Butch se había quedado sin su tarro. Pero este siguió sin inmutarse.

—He venido para que salden sus cuentas. —Me miró a mí, de una manera desafiante y odiosa. Yo estaba igual que Butch, pero sabía que si no burlábamos a este tipo, no nos salvaríamos de esta. Todos quienes se encontraban en aquel bar, miraban con atención la escena, y yo miré de reojo a Bellota, que estaba tranquilamente limpiando unos vasos sin despegar su vista del sujeto.

—Eres un terco. —Le dije fríamente. —Cuantas veces te hemos dicho que…

— ¡Calla tu jodida boca! —Me interrumpió mientras me apuntaba con su arcabuz. — ¡No saben el daño que han causado!

Butch y yo le miramos sin importancia. Después de todo, se trataba de un hombre común, un simple panadero; Fuzzy Lumpkins.

Te resultara gracioso… ¿Recuerdas que había salido con una tal Mariel?... Am, que diga, Isabel… Bueno, pues ella es su hija…

¿Sospechas a dónde va esto, no?

Pues, estaba más que acostumbrado a romper corazones de jovencitas. De chicas con las que salía y con las que, me llegué a aburrir. Y estaba más que acostumbrado a soportar a padres coléricos que reclamaban la integridad destrozada de sus hijas, pues, yo era el causante de que eso pasara, o eso era lo que ellos decían…

Fuzzy Lumpkins es un hombre terco. Y me odia.

Pero te estarás preguntando, ¿qué tiene que ver Butch en esto? Bueno pues…

Él también salió con ella…

…

Su hija después de todo no había sufrido tanto con el rechazo mío. Butch se encargó de consolarla una noche… Y a la mañana siguiente él también la rechazó.

¿Acaso piensas que somos unos bastardos por ello?

Quizá si lo seamos. O éramos. Porque eso había sido hace unos meses atrás y el padre estaba todavía queriéndonos matar. Esa tal Isabel, después de todo era una simple caprichuda. Y como no fue tomada en serio, nos acusó con su horrendo padre.

—Esta vez me encargaré de matarlos aquí mismo. —Amenazó mientras tiraba la mesa en dirección al oji-verde. — ¡Y empezaré contigo!

Él se dirigía hacia mi lugar y no vi el primer golpe que iba a mi cara, pero afortunadamente, Butch lo había bloqueado golpeando al tipo quien no se movió un poco. Fuzzy era conocido como una persona, bastante temible, por su tamaño y humor.

La pelea entonces se había tomado enserio, en tan solo unos segundos el bar era un campo de lucha, mientras que yo golpeaba a ese enorme sujeto con una silla, y Butch cargaba su arma. Quien a veces golpeaba a hombres ebrios que se metían solo porque sí.

Era un caos.

Y yo ya presentía que eso pasaría con ese tipo. Pero en realidad, no era Fuzzy por quien nos preocupábamos desde el principio…

Un disparo fue el que silenció el lugar y todos dirigimos nuestras miradas a la chica que cargaba con seguridad el rifle y volvía a apuntar.

—Te atravesaré el culo si te atreves a causar más alboroto, panadero. —La voz de Bellota resonaba por el lugar. Tenía un tono de voz demasiado firme y apuntaba sin titubear a Lumpkins. —Largo de aquí, y dile a la puta de tu hija que si tiene que quejarse por andar de revolcada con cuanto hombre se le venga en gana, entonces tendré que poner en su lugar al padre quien le cumple su capricho insignificante de venganza.

El hombre miró con un odio profundo a la chica de cabello negro. Pero decidió irse con semblante tosco dejando el lugar. Todos parecían seguir con lo que hacían antes de que Fuzzy interrumpiera y buscara pleito.

Bellota había logrado silenciar al más temible y eso era de admirarse. Ahora, comprendía un poco más a Butch del porque le gustaba esa chica. Los dos eran unas completas bestias.

Salí del lugar para tomar aire fresco, para mi suerte, no me había golpeado fuerte. También había dejado a Butch ileso y eso era bueno, ya que el moreno tenía cosas más importantes que hacer como disculparse con la chica que nos había salvado el trasero.

Inhalé y exhalé mientras caminaba por las calles oscuras de Venecia. Iba cerca de los canales y fue en mi tiempo estando a solas que recordé que faltaban dos semanas para el carnaval. Todos llevarían máscaras y los niños corretearían por las calles mientras que sus padres disfrutaban de la celebración viendo los fuegos artificiales.

Recordé entonces a Bombón. Era seguro que ella asistiría, porque con lo poco que he sabido por sus cartas, le encantaba salir al pueblo pues al parecer solía escaparse a menudo.

Entonces, la vería el día del carnaval, mi identidad aún estaría a salvo por la máscara. Y no habría problema realmente. No había nada mejor que esa oportunidad que se me sería dada, claro, si ella aceptaba verme y si aún lo deseaba.

Mi forma de pensar ha cambiado, y todo se lo debo a esa chica que no he conocido bien aún.

Soy un demente. Me lo han dicho todos. Pero supongo, que así era esto de estar enamorado. Así funcionaba y así sería por siempre. Y la verdad, es que no estaba tan mal como creí que hubiera podido ser…

Hasta el momento, todo era maravilloso…

.

.

* * *

**Próxima actualización:** _10 de Junio._

**NOTAS:**

***Tanto Miguel Angel, Leonardo Da Vinci y Botticelli, fueron artistas que dieron pie a muchas obras maestras y que hoy conocemos y categorizamos en la época del renacimiento. Puse que Boomer era un admirador de ellos, (que para esta fecha del fic, 1582) ellos ya estaban muertos. También puse que quiere ir a la república de Florencia. Lo cual es lógico pues era esa la ciudad dónde había mucho avance cultural (además que de ahí eran los tres artistas de los que hice mención).**

***Gioconda=Mona Lisa.**

***Angiolleto= Angelito.**

***La capilla Sixtina es la capilla más famosa del vaticano. Dónde ahí Boticelli como también Miguel Angel pintaron muchas de sus obras más reconocidas.**

***Puse a Fuzzy (**peludito para mí :P**) Porque lo usaré en un futuro, no crean que el final fe una parte de relleno xD.**

**Y bien, yo me hago más vieja y les dejo el capítulo jeje.**

**Un agradecimiento especial y con cariño a:**

Azur Hartzler

Lia-sennenko

CallMeEverdeen

DobexiisDobs

kaoru ayuzawa

BrickxBloss-Reds

sliper-moon

Beam

Jolus

asdesirad

AkumuHoshi

darkprincessakane

**Muchas gracias a quienes me felicitaron por mi cumpleaños desde antes, :3 se les quiere. Y bueno, nos leemos.**

**~Lady.**


	7. Tre maschere singola faccia

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de la caricatura no son míos. Pero la trama definitivamente si lo es.**

***Nos leemos al final.**

* * *

**.**

**.-La Miseria di un Arlecchino-.**

.-Capítulo VI-.

_.-__Tre maschere singola faccia-._

_(Tres máscaras para una sola cara)_

_._

"_Conforme pasaban las cosas me daba cuenta del gran error que estaba cometiendo. A pesar de que estaba logrando un gran avance para conseguir mi meta, el precio que tendría que pagar una vez lográndolo sería muy alto. Ya que la mentira siempre terminará siendo descubierta con la verdad, provocando así que me hunda en aquel profundo hoyo que yo mismo fui cavando con mi incompetencia. ¿Cuántas máscaras tendría que seguir poniéndome para alcanzar mis anhelos?, ¿Cuántas personalidades serán suficientes para conseguir mis objetivos?, ¿Cuál identidad era la indicada para tener la aprobación de ella?... ¿Qué máscara te parecerá adecuada a mí, mi dulce angiolleto?"_

_._

* * *

Los chillidos de las ratas que caminaban por las esquinas o grietas de las paredes me hacían recordar el lugar en el que me encontraba. El olor putrefacto me lo confirmaba y la tenue vista de unas celdas oxidadas pero con un guardia al final del pasillo me decía que no dejara de tener en cuenta que estaba en un calabozo, y que el sol amenazaba con ocultarse entre las montañas dejándome totalmente a oscuras.

Eso, definitivamente era un gran problema para mí. ¿Cómo me sería posible seguir escribiendo este ridículo legado de mi patética vida relatado en cartas? Si no conseguía una vela, terminaría por mandar a la mierda los papeles arrugados y entonces así, se me jodería la oportunidad para que un desafortunado se halle con mi intento de autobiografía.

Sabía que no era buena idea todo esto. ¿A quién le importaría la vida de un condenado? Yo nunca hice algo que en realidad valiera la pena para ser recordado… Por algo me matarían y por algo, mi muerte no le pesaría a nadie. Ya que desde ese momento de mi captura, no volví a ver a las pocas personas en las que yo confiaba.

¿Qué si en donde estarán? No tenía ni la menor idea. Tal vez ni siquiera sepan que estoy capturado o tal vez ni siquiera se preocupan por mí porque no les importo. Y si fuera el segundo caso, no los culparía, la verdad.

Fue mi decisión terminar así. No culpo a la gente externa, porque ni siquiera culpo a mi captor. Ya que fui yo quien se ganó todo lo que me está pasando en estos precisos momentos. Con mis decisiones de idiota y todas mis caras bien lavadas de cretino.

Toda mi vida he tenido tantas facetas, y cada una era para cada cierta persona. Pero, a quien más herí y de verdad me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, fue a esa chica que alguna vez juré nunca lastimarla. Solo imagínense que sucedió…

Mis planes para llamar su atención como arlequín siempre terminaban fracasando. Mis planes de un Brick vago, harapiento y pobre solo le causaban lastima. Y mis planes como su admirador secreto, solo la terminaban ilusionando de un falso yo. Un yo fabricado para que ella cayera a mis brazos porque lo único que quería era amarla y que ella también lo hiciera conmigo…

¿Cómo es que logré llegar a interpretar a todos esos personajes para mostrárselos a mi pobre angiolleto a quien solo la confundí, defraudé y al mismo tiempo la alejé de mí?

Pero, me tenía bien merecido aquel rechazo. Porque si las cosas sucedieron como ahora es porque el único culpable fui yo. A decir verdad, somos nosotros los únicos que estamos pendientes de nosotros mismos, porque el hombre es un ser egoísta. Y yo fui un egoísta al no tomar en cuenta como se sentiría mi amada…

No la culpo si se sintió usada por mí, aunque realmente esa no era mi intención.

Solo mírenme; Destrozado, sin apoyo y sin su cariño. Lo he perdido todo y solo me quedaba el consuelo de que algún día alguien hallara mis cartas y las leyera para que no cometiera de los errores que cometí… O quizá, que usara esas hojas viejas y amarillentas para quemarlas y alimentar el fuego de la fogata para que se calentara sin tener que soportar mis estupideces.

De cualquier forma, llegué a pensar que serviría seguir escribiendo.

¿Para distraerme y que no pensará que mi muerte llegaría pronto?, ¿Para recordar esos bellos y horribles momentos de mi pasado?...Puede que sean ambas. Y por eso, sigo aquí escribiendo sin parar de lo que se me permita antes que mi celda quede en penumbras y no pueda ver nada más. Solo podría imaginar a las ratas pasando a mí alrededor si no pedía al menos una miserable vela para iluminar el suelo que no estaba tan húmedo para que yo siguiera con lo mío.

Pero nadie iba a traerle una jodida vela a este preso. Ni un maldito fósforo que sirviera por lo menos de consuelo.

Llegué a un punto en donde me acomodé en una esquina en dónde la poca luz del sol, o de la luna, o de lo que fuese, traspasaba por los huecos de la prisión en la que estaba y me permitía ver para seguir con mi historia. No me importó sentarme en aquel charco de agua enlodado, solo me concentré en escribir y mantener las hojas en mis piernas procurando que estas no se mojaran.

Ahora solo suelo ver los párrafos de tinta que se notaban con claridad ante mis ojos y me reprocho a mí mismo por haber tenido aquel don con las palabras, aquel don por mi manera de expresarme en letras.

Conquisté poco a poco a esa dama pelirroja de orbes rosados, hija de un hombre importante de Venecia y puede que también de otros lugares de Italia. Conquisté a esa mujer llenándola de versos románticos y por lo tanto, con una identidad falsa.

Sin embargo, aquí lo único sincero que le di a Bombón, fueron mis palabras, mis intenciones, y mis actos.

Y aunque ella me odie y me desee muerto, yo aun así hasta mi punto final la seguiré amando. Ya que no puedo olvidarla, no puedo y nunca podría.

Y por todo el amor que aún le tengo a esa doncella, por todo lo que pasé en mis últimos momentos de vida, seguiré con esto hasta que mis manos se cansen de sostener esta pluma o que me llegue la hora para que comiencen con mi ejecución.

Así que, cumpliendo la promesa que me he puesto y que estoy dispuesto a cumplir, sigo con mi larga y al mismo tiempo corta anécdota…

Aquella mañana aun del año 1582, era algo tan común y normal, fresca por la temporada y ajetreada por los preparativos que se estaban llevando a cabo. Y es que apenas faltaba un día para aquel carnaval de la ciudad.

Ya mañana sería el día en el que me topara con Bombón y me presentaría ante ella como si de un noble se tratase… Porque a decir verdad, eso es lo que le había dicho.

Puede que estés en desacuerdo con mi mentira, querido lector, y eso resultaría siendo lo más lógico y probable. ¿Quién en su sano juicio aparentaría tener algo que no tiene solo para conquistar a una mujer? Pues, deja que te responda esa pregunta; Yo. Y cualquier ser humano que desee algo con fervor.

Pero vamos, ¿creen en verdad que un huérfano sin herencia tenga mucho que darle a una Utonio?

Sabía que cometía un error, estaba realmente, precipitándome demasiado. Pero no pensé en mucho cuando le describí mi inexistente posición social. Solo me había dejado llevar por el momento y cometí aquel grave y fatal error de decirle que era un hombre con posesiones importantes.

Pero claro, no significa que por haber escrito eso, quiere decir que yo vea a Bombón como una interesada, no, claro que no. Pero, teniendo en cuenta como eran las escoltas que seguramente la acompañarían mañana en el festival, no la dejarían acercarse a un pobre desgraciado. Por esa razón, quise ganar más ventaja, porque me imaginaba a donde iban las relaciones que quería el Dogo para su querida hija, ya que, este no permitiría que su linaje fuera manchado por un tipejo como yo.

Por eso le dije mi primera mentira. Porque el revelarle que era un don nadie, había menos probabilidades de que yo me acercara a ella.

Sin duda, estaba más que dispuesto a seguir con esa farsa si me era posible. Al tener un buen amigo como Boomer, me facilitaría el trabajo, por ello, me encontraba hablando con él acerca de mi siguiente movimiento en la jugada, estaba seguro de que me apoyaría y que no me defraudaría, porque él era verdaderamente un amigo…

—No. Vete al diablo…

Retiro lo anteriormente dicho. Boomer será más caballero que yo, pero igual, era un hijo de…

— ¿¡Por qué?! —Pregunté irritado por la respuesta que me había dado aún maldiciéndolo internamente. — ¡Es solo presentarme como un familiar tuyo y que me prestes un traje elegante para mañana!

— ¿No crees que estás llegando muy lejos? —Preguntó exasperado. —No podrás ocultarle por siempre que no tienes ni apellido… Ese tipo de cosas se descubren muy fácil.

—Solo para mañana en la noche…—Seguí insistiéndole manteniéndome muy firme y decidido. —Solo necesito presentarme muy formal ante ella y después veré que hago para…

— ¡Es que yo no te voy a permitir que le mientas de esa manera! —Boomer alzó la voz y me miró fijamente a los ojos. —Si en verdad la quisieras como dices quererla no le hubieras mentido diciéndole tal barbaridad.

—Ya te expliqué porque le dije eso…—Dije sin desviar mi mirada de la de él, de forma retadora. —Y sé que es una locura, pero al menos trata de ponerte en mi lugar y así me comprenderás.

—No quisiera estar en tu lugar. —Me dijo de manera tajante y despreciativa. — Y nunca me atrevería a eso que estás haciendo.

—Claro que no lo harías... porque eres un cobarde. — El rubio me fulminó con la mirada y empezaba a desesperarse conmigo. Se notaba porque volvía a hacer esos gestos tan típicos, pero a pesar de que yo le conocía muy bien cuando tenía esos arranques, yo comprendí al instante que esta ve lo estaba logrando sacar de sus casillas, y vaya que eso era totalmente difícil cuando se trataba de ese chico, ya que Boomer era verdaderamente la persona más paciente que conocía… Pero yo le arruinaba esa reputación por mi manera terca y altanera.

—Por mi haz lo que desees. —Contestó por fin después de un incómodo silencio que puso tenso el ambiente. Últimamente tenía frecuentes discusiones con el chico de ojos azules, que todo eso comenzaba a convertirse en rutina. —Solo que a mí no me involucres. Seguiré entregando tus malditas cartas, pero de ahí no pasa a más.

Y así, abandonó la habitación dando un portazo, dejándome solo y con un humor insoportable porque no sabía cómo iba a salir el problema que me había metido porque no contaba con la negación de Boomer.

.

.

* * *

— ¿Me ves cara de niño noble y mimado? No seas imbécil. Sabes que soy el último a quien pedirías ese ridículo privilegio. —Butch me miraba desinteresadamente mientras estaba jugando distraídamente con su daga estando sentado en una silla y recargando los pies sobre la mesa. Me encontraba en casa del susodicho, pidiendo el favor que el otro no quería hacerme. —Además, a la rubiecita lo prometerás pagarle y estar en deuda con él siempre, pero conmigo sabes que es distinto.

Tenía razón. Butch era un cabrón. Por eso no le pedía favores a pesar de que le había dicho que con todo este asunto, concurriría a su ayuda.

— ¿Y quién dijo que te quería para que me dieras un título de noble? —Le pregunté sin importancia mientras estaba de brazos cruzados. —Solo quiero que me prestes dinero.

— ¡Ja, pero claro! Que conveniente. — Me contestó sarcásticamente. —No soy tu bolsa de monedas payaso de quinta. Además no he tenido ganancias. No he tenido encargos.

—Al menos se gana más siendo un mercenario que un arlequín. —Dije encogiéndome de hombros mirándolo de reojo.

—Entonces, conviértete en uno. —Me dijo con simpleza mientras seguía jugando con aquella daga entre sus dedos. —La paga puede llegar a ser más placentera y sobrevives con esa suma de dinero por unas semanas. Claro, si no te lo terminas gastando en un par días en cosas inútiles… Pero tú sabes, la tentación es enorme.

—No me interesa. Estoy bien con lo que hago. —Contesté.

—Bien, entonces ¿por qué no te vas de este lugar y buscas a un rey al cual servir? Sabes cómo ganan esos bufones…

—Sabes muy bien que pienso de los bufones. No soy un vil trapo de la realeza que manejan a su antojo. —Él me miró y me mostró una sonrisa ladina.

—Bueno, en algo concuerdo contigo. Yo tampoco le serviría de esa manera a un sujeto así. Los aristócratas son tan despreciables. Suerte que vivimos en una república y no un reino…

—Que por cierto, aun así carezco de esa suerte, porque por si se te ha olvidado, estoy aquí por una razón. —Dije de manera segura.

—No tengo nada que darte ahora. —Me dijo un poco frustrado el chico de ojos verdes. —Prueba la suerte que buscas con alguien más.

Lo miré fulminándolo con la mirada. ¿Justo era ahora cuando no había a quién recurrir? Entonces, cuando comprobé que no lograría nada pidiéndolo por la buenas, entonces opté por hacerlo a mi manera, y eso implicaba retar al asesino que estaba pasivo aun entretenido con su daga, ignorándome por completo.

—Oh, bueno, supongo que al no poder conseguirme el dinero que necesito para comprarme un traje decente, tendré que resignarme y olvidar a Bombón. —La verdad, es que aquello solo lo decía con la intención de llegar a mi cometido. Butch me escuchó pero no se inmutó.

—Lastima por ti. —Me dijo Butch sin importancia.

—Si… Pero bueno, así son las cosas. Y es una lástima porque realmente quería salir con ella. Pero bueno, habrán otras…—Continuaba con mi táctica mientras no despegaba la vista del moreno.

—Mujeres hay muchas. —Continuó contestándome Butch.

—Oh sí, pero la duda de ahora es… ¿Cuál sería la indicada? —Después de decir aquello, me puse en pose pensativa a lo que Butch continuaba ignorándome. —Vaya, ahora que me acuerdo… Si hay una chica interesante.

El pelinegro seguía en lo suyo. Pero yo no me rendiría hasta provocarlo.

—Hay una en especial. Y es algo linda, quizá intente algo con ella. Después de todo suelo hablarle bastante bien.

—Provecho. —Me decía sin seguir importándole mucho.

—Bueno, la invitaré a salir. Tal vez logré bastante con ella. —Hice una ademán de irme, pero antes de salir por la puerta me giré y miré a Butch. —Oye Butch, tu que también concurres a la chica… ¿Hoy atenderá el bar?

Victoria. Había tocado el punto débil de aquel rudo mercenario.

— ¿Qué has dicho? — Me miró con el ceño fruncido. Había detenido abruptamente la rutina que tenía con aquella daga y ahora la sujetaba con fuerza.

—Bellota es un buen partido, ¿no lo crees? Tal vez logre algo…—Listo. Con aquel comentario había provocado la furia de aquel sujeto quien me había aventado la filosa daga y que ahora estaba enterrada en el marco de la puerta.

Suerte que era ágil y pude esquivar ese cuchillo. Si no, me encontraría desangrándome por el cuello…

—Cabronazo…—Dijo entre dientes levantándose de su silla. Yo solo sonreí altaneramente y no me moví de mi lugar. —Bien sabemos que eres de lo peor, pero no harías eso… No con ella.

Estaba frustrado y se notaba sus ganas de golpearme. Pero yo tampoco iba a dejarme. Pues yo estaba dispuesto a convencerlo y hacerlo creer que si no me ayudaba con la chica que en realidad me interesaba, el también terminaría jodido. Claro que yo jamás intentaría algo con la chica de cabello negro que atendía el bar. Porque bien sabía yo que tanto el animal que tenía frente a mí, como ella, estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Sin embargo, había tenido que usar este método de persuasión. Solo para dejarle en claro al sujeto que ahora me golpeaba y que yo también tumbaba al suelo, que había prometido ayudarme y que a decir verdad, sería la primera vez que le pedía de su ayuda y solo era por dinero o algo insignificante.

Pero es que el pelinegro era así. Solo velaba por él y se preocupaba por él. Había crecido en un ambiente tan duro y -cabe mencionar- su propio padre no era de gran influencia.

¿Pero que se esperaba de la familia de Butch?

Desde donde yo sabía, está siempre ha sido familia digna de portar armas y matar a cuantos sean necesarios por una buena paga. Ellos eran los mercenarios y estoy seguro que Butch seguía la tradición. Pero eso es más que obvio ya que se trataba del hijo de un hombre igual de peligroso que mi buen y bastardo amigo.

Mojo; Era como era conocido el progenitor del maldito quien me estampaba a la pared y que después yo le golpeaba directamente al estómago sofocándolo un poco.

Mojo era un sobrenombre muy peculiar y que hacia una rima graciosa con su apellido; Jojo.

Butch Jojo. Hijo de aquel hombre al que solo vi una vez y que apenas y recuerdo su nombre, tenía un aspecto peligroso y su rostro inducía temor. Muchas veces le oí decir a Butch que afortunadamente había salido al parentesco de su madre… Pero al parecer, su actitud era igual a la de ese asesino.

Comprendía un poco de los modos del moreno. Vivir una infancia con aquel hombre pudo haber sido… Peculiar.

Y bueno, solo henos ahí peleando como si no hubiera un mañana, donde Butch comenzaba a hartarse y sacaba otra daga escondida en su bota.

La pelea llegaría lejos si no calmaba la furia de este desgraciado…

— ¡Carajo, Butch! — Grité mientras sostenía con fuerza su brazo para que el filo de su arma no llegara y se me fuera enterrado en mi hombro. — ¡Cálmate!

No era lo mío detener peleas como esta, porque usualmente ese era el trabajo de Boomer.

Él me observo directamente a los ojos y solo me empujó bruscamente y me dio la espalda para después enterrar con furia el cuchillo en la mesa.

—Supongo que ya sabes porque dije todo eso. —Dije intentando calmarme como también enfrentarme a él. —No se siente bien el saber que alguien pueda llegar primero, ¿verdad?

Y es que era cierto. Si yo me estaba precipitando a hacer todo esto, era porque no me permitiría esperar a que otro verdadero noble se interpusiera en mis metas y la comprometieran con aquel que le fuera más fácil obtener el consentimiento del padre solo por tener un estatus alto.

Por eso, me metí con la ilusión de Butch. Para dejarle en claro que bien podría pasarle a él lo que me podría pasar a mí, claro, con algunas diferencias.

—Solo te pido que me hagas un pequeño y mísero favor…

Butch dudó por unos segundos. Pero luego suspiró como si así fuera a sacar toda su frustración. Cuando estuvo más calmado volvió a mirarme fijamente a los ojos. Yo estaba más que dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para conseguir lo que quería, y él estaba más que consciente de todo aquello. Por esta simple razón solo negó con la cabeza pero luego me dirigió una sonrisa ladina.

—Jodido demente. —Fue lo único que me contestó. Después de un par de segundos, se sentó nuevamente en la silla y posó su mano en su barbilla con un gesto pensativo, luego de analizar lo que estuviese analizando, se giró hacía a mi muy firme.

—Escucha… Ya mañana es ese absurdo festival, y solo tienes poco tiempo para conseguir tu maldito traje para aparentar ser un noble, ¿verdad? —Calló brevemente para ver que yo asintiera. —Pues bien, no tengo ese tipo de ropa… Y bien sabemos que no tengo dinero como te he dicho. Sin embargo…

Meditó por unos segundos más y desvió su mirada por un corto tiempo, luego volvió a mirarme.

—… Si en realidad estás dispuesto a lo que sea para conseguir lo que me pides, deberás trabajar para lograrlo…

Seguía sin decirle nada. Ya que esperaba a que me dijera todo lo necesario para que llegáramos a un acuerdo.

—Sabes de que va mi trabajo… Y es la única manera más fácil y rápida que se me ocurre para que tengas lo que quieres. —Lo miré sin expresión alguna, pero por dentro estaba más que sorprendido, ¿acaso estaba pensando en lo que yo estaba pensando? Continué sin decir nada, y él siguió hablando. —Brick, no quería meterte en esto, pero ya que estás muy desesperado y estás de terco exigiendo mi ayuda, es la única forma de que así sea…

— ¿Qué es lo que haré? Habla claro. —Dije para que no me diera tantos rodeos al asunto, aunque ya me imaginaba a donde iría todo eso.

—Hoy tendré un encargo…

—Pero si me dijiste que…

—Que no tenía ninguno, lo sé. —Me interrumpió. —Pero no quería decirte porque ya me sospechaba esto desde un principio…

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que tienes planeado hacer?

—Bueno… La verdad no es para tanto, solo tengo que asesinar a un hombre. —Dijo Butch sin importancia, viendo eso de menos.

— ¿¡Tengo que matar a alguien?! —Pregunté un poco alarmado cuando entré a esa conclusión. A mí la verdad, no me agradaba del todo meterme en esos líos, al menos, aún conservaba algo de principios. Pero Butch ya había perdido toda señal de moral, por eso lo decía con tanta naturalidad. Un mercenario era un mercenario, y este, también se encargaba de trabajos insignificantes –según a su punto de vista- como matar a una persona.

El pelinegro rio de buena gana. Siempre le hacía gracia ver mi reacción de miedo o sorpresa y yo por costumbre lo vi despreciativamente por ello.

—Eres un imbécil, sabes que no te pondría a hacer eso… eres tan marica como para matar a alguien. —Se burló con hazaña y seguí mirándole con desaire por aquel comentario. —Lo que en verdad tienes que hacer, es ir por lo que te importa.

Yo lo miré con extrañeza y él lo notó.

—Quiero decir, que mientras yo me encargó del tipo a quien mataré, tú te encargarás de buscar un buen cambio de ropa. Ya que se trata de alguien importante.

— ¿Entonces robaré a un tipo en su casa mientras es asesinado? —Pregunté alzando una ceja. El oji-verde asintió.

—Como los viejos tiempos…—Dijo con gracia. —Así que no me digas que no te atreverás a hacerlo porque ahí si dudaré de tu demencia.

Reí con gracia y le dediqué una sonrisa ladina. ¿Quién iba a imaginarlo? Nuevamente entraría en ese sucio negocio y sería por esta noche un ladrón. Butch me dirigió la misma sonrisa que le dirigía y mostró su mano para cerrar el trato. Yo acepté la propuesta estrechando mi brazo con el de él.

—Ahora que hemos quedado en algo, ¿podrías explicarme que haremos exactamente esta noche?

Y así, continuando con nuestro descabellado acuerdo, Butch se dedicó a decirme que pasaría. Y vaya que con escuchar cada palabra, no dejaba de llegar al punto en que yo me decía mentalmente que no cabía duda que estaba tan encaprichado con ella.

¿Robar por una mujer?, ¿Estar involucrado en un asesinato por mi amada? ¡Oh, pero claro! Y no cabía duda, que aún faltaban más límites que se me impondrían y de los cuales me encargaría de traspasar.

.

.

* * *

Era yo verdaderamente un completo sin vergüenza y fue cuando caí en cuenta que yo no era el indicado para ser el que poseyera el corazón de una bella y delicada doncella como lo era Bombón. Y esto fue porque yo no estaba a la altura. Era un ladrón, estafador, embustero, pobre, muerto de hambre, deshonrado, convenenciero, aprovechado, mujeriego, y todo lo malo que pudiera imaginarse de mí.

He cometido tantos pecados que solo me faltaba de cometer homicidio para que mi alma estuviera condenada a pudrirse en el infierno y que esta no tuviera nunca perdón de Dios.

Era definitivamente todo lo contrario a lo que esperaría mi amada y dulce angiolleto.

Es que yo no era digno de ella y eso estaba claro. Pero aun sabiendo lo más obvio mi terquedad supera mi cordura y me hace cometer las cosas más atroces para cualquier hombre honrado y leal.

Y es que con tan solo haber visto la sangre de ese hombre correr por el suelo para llegar hasta mis pies y manchar mis botas, fue suficiente para que me recordara a donde pertenezco, de qué lado era este simple ser humano. Era ruin de forma indirecta, y el ver como el cuerpo estaba sin vida ante mí, no me inmuté y ni siquiera me había invadido un sentimiento de culpa. Me asombro de mí mismo, una parte de mi quiere ser decente. Pero mi verdadero yo era ruin.

Y es que por eso amaba tanto ser un arlequín. Aquel personaje era para mí algo tan preciado, era parte de mí. Era la única personalidad que sacaba todo lo bueno, porque esta hacía reír, no dañaba a nadie y si lo llegaba a hacer, esto no fue intencional…

Pero a mi amada le desagradaba. Los odiaba y yo no entendía cuál era su razón, no sabía cuáles serían sus motivos y en verdad me era triste. Realmente triste.

Es que arlequín era mi pasión, pero para la persona que se había convertido en alguien importante para mí, lo detestaba.

Mientras yo me refugiaba entre la máscara de arlequín porque era ahí cuando en verdad me sentía diferente, alguien mejor… Ella podría llegar y sentía que me rechazaba de las maneras más viles.

Eso era deprimente. No podía mostrarle el mejor lado de mí, y tampoco podía mostrarle el verdadero Brick porque este resultaba siendo peor… Y fue así como creé a alguien más, alguien mejor y que sirviera de algo para que así yo lograra acercarme a mi amor imposible.

Era un vil mentiroso. Cual sea la máscara que usara con ella, esto terminaría siendo desastroso. Pero a pesar de que estaba consciente de esas posibles consecuencias yo seguía ciego a lo que me deparaba mi futuro, mi destino que con cada avanzar y decisión me guiaba a uno trágico y cruel.

Pero era un humano, cometía errores y no dejaría de hacerlos. No fuimos, no somos y no seremos perfectos. Es nuestro único legado seguro.

Y es que un hombre era realmente peligroso cuando se trataban de sus anhelos, sus impulsos, uno hacía cosas no importando si afectaran a los demás o el mismo con tal de obtener aquello tan querido. Y por esta razón, el amor que emanaba de mí hacía mi amada era un acto de egoísmo y posesión.

El amor era la clara muestra de la locura. La locura era parte de este sentimiento y viceversa.

Y todo ser humano capaz de pensar poseía esto.

Así que, yo era víctima de lo obvio. Ahora estaba verdaderamente condenado por el amor hacía una mujer y por la locura que me marcaba por completo, pues no me importó robar, y casi asesinar a ese sujeto.

Y con la muerte de esa persona, mi vida empezaría a peligrar. Y es que no se trataba de cualquier hombre, tanto Butch como yo estábamos peligrando.

Ya que ese tipo formaba parte del gran consejo. Formaba parte del "consejo de los diez"…

Así que concluí, que más jodido no podía estar ahora.

.

.

.

* * *

***Aquí en México son las 11, así que me he salvado de pedirles disculpas ya que aún es 10 de Junio xD.**

**Próxima actualización:** _17 de Junio._

**NOTAS:**

**Consejo de los diez:** El Dogo era en sí un puesto. El trabajo de Utonio era prácticamente representar a Venecia, pero pagaba impuestos como lo hacían los ciudadanos. El cargo del Dogo era como un trabajo, porque a Utonio le pagan por ello. El gran consejo era integrado por aristócratas de alto nivel y el consejo de los diez era el principal organismo ejecutivo. En pocas palabras, tanto Butch como Brick habían cometido un crimen muy grave porque asesinaron a alguien que estaba dentro de esto.

**Una pregunta: ¿Si le están prestando atención a los datos históricos que he puesto? A veces se me figura que hasta los ignoran y pues una que se esfuerza en no contarles cuentos fantasiosos absurdos :p jaja y pues, tómenlo como una manera de aprender un poquito de historia xD.**

**Y bueno agradecimientos especiales y con mucho cariño a:**

**CallMeEverdeen**

**Kaoru Ayuzawa**

**Azur Hartzler**

**DobexiisDobs**

**BrickxBloss-Reds**

**asdesirad**

**Guest: **_Thanks for reading my fic. I feel really good in some way, because help you learn Spanish. And yeah, my english is not good yet xD anyway, thanks for your review! (I write this answer in english to make things easier for you) _

**Lia-senneko**

**AkumuHoshi**

**sliper-moon**

**breathingforsomething**

**Y eso es todo por ahora **** nos leemos, ¡gracias por sus reviews!**

**~Lady.**


	8. Frode nel aristocrazia

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de la caricatura no son míos, solo la manera en la que se comportan para que se adapten a la trama que es mía igualmente. Esto es gratis y por ello, lo hago por diversión.**

***Nos leemos al final.**

* * *

**.**

**.-La Miseria di un Arlecchino-.**

.-Capítulo VII-.

_.- Frode nel aristocrazia-._

_(Fraude en la aristocracia)_

.

"_No me importaba manchar mi alma con un delito más. No me importaba seguir cometiendo atrocidades de las cuales sabía muy bien que tarde o temprano terminaría pagando. ¿Qué más daba? Si bien al nacer mi destino fue sellado, mi final entonces bien podría ser el más adecuado, el más indicado o el más acertado… Porque en miserias fui acunado, en desprecios fui educado, en sufrimiento me terminé acostumbrando y en pecados me fui condenando. ¿Tenía entonces que temerle a la muerte también? ¿Al fuego abrazador? ¡Ja! Claro que no. Y es porque al infierno yo le tenía otro nombre, ya que suelo llamarle a menudo… Vida"_

_._

* * *

Escondimos el cuerpo. Nos deshicimos de la evidencia y en un par de horas nos encontrábamos indagando más sobre quien ahora estaba bajo tierra, envuelto en mantas entre unos escombros del sótano, despedazado en partes, convertido en cenizas, o lo que sea que haya hecho Butch para cubrir nuestro crimen.

Yo limpiaba cualquier rastro evidente y seguía viendo entre las cosas con motivo de buscar quien era exactamente él, si se trataba de un simple aristócrata o si en realidad era parte de esos aristócratas.

El lugar en el cual nos encontrábamos era su mansión, claro estaba. Pero no era demasiado grande como era acostumbrado a los gustos de ese tipo de gente con alto rango social. A decir verdad, yo no sabía cómo vivían esas personas, pero yo suponía que cuando alguien tuviera riquezas y poder, lo más común y normal era presumir de aquellos privilegios, ¿no? Bueno, al menos yo si lo haría…

Pero es que me resultaba tan inusual encontrarme en un lugar como ese en donde apenas podrían encontrarse sirvientes y que no tenga guardias. A decir verdad, dudaba de que hubiera servidumbre pues según lo que me había comentado Butch, cuando investigo la zona igualmente se le hizo demasiado extraño no ver gente.

Y ahora que lo analizaba más a fondo, tenía razón. No había ni una persona más que no se encontrara ahí, porque el lugar no era tan grande y por ese simple motivo ya hubiéramos sabido de alguna mucama o algún mozo que se encontrara escondido temiendo por su vida más que la de su propio patrón.

Pero no los culparía. Que culpa tenían ellos de servir a un pobre desgraciado que corriera con la suerte de ser asesinado por el líder del grupo de mercenarios más peligroso que conocía –_cabe mencionar que solamente conocía al grupo del moreno…_–, y que este fuera apoyado por un tipejo como yo que ahora hurgaba entre los cajones y encontraba lindos trajes de seda y para mi fortuna, una máscara para el carnaval.

—Vaya que conveniente…—Interrumpió Butch al entrar a la habitación y ver la máscara que yo tenía en mis manos. Al parecer ya se había encargado de todo. —Con eso ya tienes todo listo para mañana, ¿verdad?

Lo miré serio por unos segundos y no contesté. Estaba demasiado concentrado en la situación que apenas y pude apreciar de la belleza de aquello que estaba en mis manos.

El oji-verde notó esto y solo lanzó un bufido aburrido.

— ¿Acaso te carcome tu conciencia moral? Creí que tu no tenías…—Mencionó burlonamente al mismo tiempo que yacía recargado en el marco de la puerta cruzado de brazos. Su cara tenía una mueca de diversión pues su sonrisa era sátira y sus ojos se mostraban satisfechos por el trabajo que había hecho.

—No es eso. —Contesté cortantemente a lo que él solo me veía sin comprender pero sin quitar esa postura relajada. —Es solo que todo esto se me hace muy raro. ¿Cómo dices que se llamaba este hombre?

—No lo recuerdo. —Me dijo sin mostrar si quiera un poco de importancia. —Porque no me importa con tal de recibir mi paga.

Lo miré una vez más con un gesto glacial y le insistí nuevamente. Quería saber más y confirmar mis dudas. El único motivo del que se me pasara por mi mente que la persona que Butch acababa de matar era parte del consejo de los diez, fue por el emblema familiar que había en uno de los muebles que vi en la entrada.

—Nuestras vidas podían peligrar en estos momentos, idiota. —Le solté sin delicadeza y le mostré una de las cartas que había en el escritorio de la alcoba en donde estábamos. —No he abierto las cartas porque quiero saber primero de quien se trata, de quien fue tu víctima.

El pelinegro me vio por unos segundos y dirigió su vista al techo aun en su pose de brazos cruzados, luego cerró los ojos de forma que estaba meditando pues en su cara se veía un gesto serio. Después de unos segundos de analizar todo aquello me dijo por fin algo.

—No recuerdo su nombre. —Contestó con simpleza encogiéndose de hombros y paso a relajarse en el sillón del cuarto.

—Debo aprender a no buscar cooperación contigo. —Le dije un tanto fastidiado. El moreno solo me observó de reojo y rio por lo bajo.

—Llevas diciendo aquello como por 15 años más o menos, y no lo has cumplido…

—Es que me da lástima menospreciarte. —Y así logré hacerlo enojar, pues frunció el ceño y me lanzó uno de los cojines del sillón en el que se encontraba. —Vaya, ¿te estás educando o qué? Es extraño que no me lanzaras algo filoso, pesado o en sí algo peligroso que diera directamente con mi cabeza.

Butch solo bufó y se dio media vuelta dándome la espalda aun estando recostado. Decidí ignorarlo por un momento y decidí seguir indagando. Veía entre cajones pero solo encontraba calzoncillos, pantalones, sacos y una que otra joya que me iba embolsando. Sin embargo, aún estaban las cartas sobre la mesa que no dejaban de recordarme lo delicado que era este asunto. Y es que con tan solo ver aquel emblema también marcado en el sello de esas cartas, me hacía querer quebrarme la cabeza para recordar algo pues estaba seguro de que antes lo había visto o que al menos Boomer me hiciera mención de eso.

Entonces paré de forma brusca en lo que estaba haciendo y me acordé de Boomer. Pero querer saber a qué familia le pertenecía ese emblema, terminó siendo más difícil pues casi al mismo tiempo me había acordado que Boomer no quería hablar conmigo al menos por unos días.

Entonces, decidí agarrar una de las cartas y examiné el sello con mucho cuidado… Logré distinguir una "M" entre esos dos leones y por encima de unas espadas. Así me puse en marcha para recordar apellidos de familias nobles que empezaran con esa letra.

—Oye…—Llamé la atención al tipo que yacía casi durmiéndose en ese lugar que parecía estar cómodo. —De casualidad este tipo… ¿No se apellidaba Morebucks?

—Ahora que lo dices, puede ser. —Dijo después de unos segundos de pensarlo.

Entonces mi preocupación y mis malos presentimientos comenzaban a llegar.

— ¡Joder! —Exclamé exasperado viendo el sobre. — ¿¡Y no sabes de quien se trataba?!

La mirada del oji-verde se mostró despreocupada haciéndome entender que no lo sabía. Y mis nervios aumentaban más y más.

— ¡Ese apellido es de una familia que forma parte del gran consejo! —Sujeté con fuerza la carta y continué. — ¡Y por si no sabías, ellos son aún más importantes que el Dogo!

— ¿Y me estás recriminando porque maté a ese hombre? A mí que mierdas me va a importar a quien asesine. Para mi toda esa bola de gente rica pueden ser iguales a un cerdo envuelto en esos trapos caros y perfumados.

— ¿Tienes idea en el serio problema en el cual nos hemos metido?—Entonces lancé la carta lejos de mí y me senté en la silla para tratar de resolver todo esto. —En sí, la muerte de un noble es investigada… ¡Con más razón será con la de este sujeto!

— ¡Ja! —Se burló Butch. —Esto no es nada… He matado reyes de formas más obvias y no me han atrapado.

— ¿Pero cuánto tiempo duras estando en esos reinos, ah? ¡Te vas enseguida, imbécil! Porque así son ustedes los mercenarios. Se la pasan en sus misiones suicidas, ¿pero yo? No tengo a donde ir y mi vida empezaba a tomar sentido.

—Ya deja el drama niñita… Nadie va a sospechar de un pordiosero y payaso de quinta como tú. —Le miraba de manera acusadora y mi paciencia empezaba a acabar. ¿Cómo es que él podía estar de lo más tranquilo? Ah, claro, porque estaba acostumbrado a esto. —Si tienen que sospechar de alguien sería de mí, pero yo solo fui contratado. Supongo que tienes que preocuparte y sentir pena del hombre que recurrió a mis servicios, ya que él es quien está en guerra con esa familia, y puede que hasta con todas las familias que formen parte del consejo.

— ¿Y tú qué?, ¿No te importa que ese hombre a quien le cumpliste el capricho afecte no solo a esos aristócratas, sino que también afecte a…?

— ¿A quién al mismo Dogo? —Me interrumpió. —Ve al grano Brick, a ti no te importa que pase con él o con toda Venecia en sí, tanto tu como yo nos importa un bledo todo eso. Pero admite que estás preocupado por ella, ya que al ser hija de ese hombre esto le afectará también.

—No me andaré con rodeos, —me levanté de la silla y me fui al otro extremo de la habitación para sacar más de esas cartas que había —la verdad es que si me estoy preocupando ahora es porque ese tipo que te paga por matar a alguien importante y que está de alguna forma relacionado con la familia de ella, esto me viene pesando igual a mí.

—Nunca me imaginé que el tratar de relacionarte con esa mujer te hubiera traído tantos problemas. Boomer sí que tenía razón cuando se mostró inconforme de tu decisión. —Me miró fijamente. —Pero no puedes arrepentirte cuando ya has llegado hasta este punto.

— ¿En qué momento dije que me arrepiento? —Fui ahora yo quien interrumpió al pelinegro. —Además, yo solo quería algo decente para mañana. No buscaba verme involucrado en tus sucios trabajos.

—Pues que lastima, ya lo estás. —Me dijo sin más a lo que se levantó de su lugar e iba hacía donde yo estaba para ver las cartas. — ¿No piensas abrirlas?

— ¿De qué serviría? Igual no es de mi incumbencia. Por ahora tenemos que concentrarnos en defender nuestras cabezas.

—Pero si ni siquiera saben que ese tal lord Morebucks está muerto, lo acabo de asesinar. Y por lo que se ve, apenas había llegado pues no hay muchos muebles ni joyas en esta casa y ni se diga que no hay siervos por aquí, llevamos un buen rato como para no enterarnos que ya habría uno y además, la casa es pequeña para alguien como ese difunto lord.—Finalizó Butch con desdén.

Tenía razón, y es que eso había sido lo mismo que yo había pensado. Ciertamente era extraño todo esto, pero más me parecía extraño del hombre que contrató a Butch.

—Butch, ¿Quién es el hombre que te contrató?

—No le tomas importancia a las ideologías ni a sus razones por las cuales te necesitan. Brick, soy un asesino con ánimos de lucro. Me importa solo la cantidad que me vayan a pagar. —Luego, sacó un tabaco de su chaqueta y se dedicó a prenderlo y fumarlo. —Y además, no me dio su nombre ni nada, solo me ofreció una suma de dinero y ya está.

Me estaba comenzando a desesperar por la actitud de Butch, y solo respiré pausadamente tratando de tranquilizarme. Muchas veces bien podía ser que yo era igual de desesperante que el tipo que estaba justo en frente de mí fumando de lo más pasivo, pero al menos yo tenía en cuenta que sabía cuándo ponerme serio. Aun así, tenía que comprenderlo, pues a fin de cuentas era la ocupación de mi amigo, pero por más que me lo repetía y recordaba, no dejaba de exasperarme.

— ¿Por lo menos ya te dio el dinero?

—Es lo primero que exijo cuando tengo que hacer de las mías. Pero por alguna razón solo me dio una parte de la paga, pero no creas, terminé aceptando pues sé escoger con quienes trabajaré. —Agarró una de las cartas y se dispuso a abrirlas, no lo detuve. —No es un estafador porque no le conviene meterse con gente como yo, aparte de que sé reconocer a los estafadores. Además, para querer muerto a un hombre de alto estatus, lo que hace es enserio y está involucrado con la víctima de esta noche, por lo cual es más que claro que sus intenciones son extremistas y no le importará derrochar el dinero más aún si es para su plan.

— ¿Intentas calmarme o excusarte?

—Ambas cosas. —Me contestó con descaro. —Y tómalo por el lado bueno, ya tienes con que ir decente para el festival de mañana.

Con eso terminó de abrir los sobres y se dispuso a leer. Yo deje de insistirle o de tener una charla seria, solo lo miré curiosos en el siguiente rato pues parecía estar un poco centrado en lo que dijera esa carta.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Le pregunté cuando notaba cada vez más que la tensión en él aumentaba.

—Bueno, podemos estar más tranquilos…

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—La buena noticia es que solo matamos al esposo de la que en verdad porta el apellido Morebucks directamente. Y por lo que dice esta carta, el hombre había venido aquí para hacer su labor con el Dogo, tú sabes, cosas políticas.

— ¿Y esa es la buena noticia, realmente crees que eso es de ayuda? —Le respondí con ironía. — Y déjame decirte que tú le mataste yo solo estaba aquí para robarle.

—Iba a estar aquí en Venecia un mes aproximadamente, y no era tan necesario que la ciudad se diera cuenta de que estaba aquí. En pocas palabras su estadía aquí sería breve y discreta.

Fue así como me puse a pensar en la situación. Para que el esposo tenga el apellido de su mujer, significa que hay mucho más influencia con esa familia, lo cual esto era igual a poder. Para que esta familia sea poderosa, es porque bien merecido tiene un lugar en el consejo. Para que este en el consejo, esto significa que tiene mucho que ver con el Dogo, y para que tenga que ver con el Dogo, con más razón Bombón podría enlazarse con estas personas…

Una idea había nació en mi cabeza después de recapitular aquello.

—Butch… El hombre que tiene algún odio o lo que sea que tenga en contra de la familia esa, ¿crees que le importe si tardas en hacer tu trabajo?

— ¿Pero de qué estás hablando? Tú viste muy bien que ya me encargué de eso y…—Luego paró bruscamente y me miro con una sorpresa que incluso sus ojos no podían ni parpadear. — ¿No estarás pensando en…?

—Contéstame, Butch. —Le exigí con firmeza.

Me miró directamente a los ojos y trago con dificultad, entonces negó con la cabeza y me frunció el ceño.

—Podrás hacer lo que te plazca, pero esto es una locura…—Me dijo de manera muy seria. Era de las pocas veces que lo veía así, de las pocas veces que se mostraba así ante mi cuando yo de alguna forma le preocupaba. —Incluso yo, que admito y soy el más terco de los tres, pienso que eso que planeas es muy estúpido.

—Contesta a lo que te pregunté. —Dije un poco más irritado alzando un poco la voz.

— ¡Mierda, te estarías metiendo en algo grave!

—Me importa un carajo. Contéstame. —él soltó un bufido y susurró la respuesta que tanto necesitaba escuchar.

—No me dijo para cuándo lo quería muerto. Pero empiezo a verte como un verdadero desequilibrado e incluso un inepto.

—Debo asumir que mientras lo mataras estando él aquí no le importaba si lo hacías rápido o no. —Claro que ignoré lo otro que me había dicho. Me estaba empezando a acostumbrar que me tildaran de loco y sus sinónimos. También que me insultaran y estuvieran en contra de mis decisiones, pero eso no me importaba. —Bien, creo que eso me da ventaja.

—No sé qué me está importando más, si mi dinero que me darán cuando le informe que ese sujeto ya está muerto, o tu vida en sí. ¿Enserio, Brick? ¿Hacerte pasar por un Morebcuks?

Luego le sonreí con maldad y él solo pareció asustado de mi decisión.

—Vale, ya decidí que tu vida me importa un bledo, pero… ¡Es mi paga bastardo!

—Y la tendrás cuando se supone y tenga que regresarme a… ¿De dónde son las cartas?, ¿Viena? —Butch parecía querer destruir el escritorio de madera fina pero se estaba controlando. —Una vez que tenga que regresar allá, podrás entregarle el cuerpo del verdadero lord a tu jefe temporal y tendrás tu dinero. Mi farsa nos será descubierta pues yo desapareceré con ella, me refiero a que podría fugarme de aquí si todo sale como me lo estoy imaginando.

—Todo esto lo haces por esa mujer, ¿qué harás con ella si no funcionan esas cosas retorcidas que piensas, eh?, ¿raptarla? Solo eso te haría falta para quedar como un…

—Probablemente. —Dije con gracia. Ahora era yo quien se comportaba descaradamente. —Pero no me arriesgaré a mostrar mi cara a Bombón ni a nadie como un lord falso que sería, porque si nada sale bien de eso al menos no tengo que esconderme porque nadie sabría de mi verdadera identidad.

—Por lo que veo intentas complicártela. Ella te terminará odiando sí…

—Lo sé. Pero es la única forma que podría acercarme a ella. Y no te daré más detalles, solo quiero que me dejes hacer esto.

—Mira, no sé bien que harás realmente, pero dejarte hacer eso es completamente arriesgado. Eres extremista y a veces suelo odiarte, pero sigues siendo la basura que conocí cuando teníamos solo ocho años.

—Yo también te estimo mi buen amigo. —Dije con sarcasmo.

—Eres consciente de todo lo que te traerá esto, no lo dudo, si hasta a veces puedes ser el más analista de los tres, pero por tus recientes cursilerías te vuelve un estúpido.

— ¿Me dejarás o no? —Fue lo único que contesté.

— ¿No quieres mejor solo robarle un traje y no su identidad? —Me insinuaba con recato, pero mi decisión estaba tomada y en ocasiones anteriores me había visto muy empeñado en lo que escogía para beneficiarme temporalmente y al mismo tiempo perjudicarme.

Le dirigí una mirada fija, ahora estaba haciendo lo mismo con Butch que días atrás hice con Boomer para convencerlo y así, esperé a que el pelinegro me diera a conocer su aceptación, o u rechazo…

.

.

* * *

La pelirroja estaba de pie frente a su espejo, mientras que Burbuja le ajustaba las ataduras del corsé con hazaña y delicadeza al mismo tiempo. Sabía que implicaba llevar ese tipo de cosas era sumamente molesto, pero la rubia era experta en hacer esas prendas más cómodas, o que al menos te dieran espacio para poder respirar.

Sabía cómo se quejaba la chica de cabellos largos, y la comprendía hasta cierto punto.

Vamos que debía ser una tortura usar corsés hechos con materiales tan duros. Y este que le estaba ayudando a ponerse constaba de un material muy usado en esas épocas; De huesos de ballena.

El hecho de que resultaran siendo tan incómodos, hacía que Bombón se arrepintiera de seguir siendo una muchacha de alta clase y porte fino. Porque era tan doloroso.

—Burbuja, estoy sufriendo, ¿es necesario que tenga que usar esto? —Bombón estaba casi al punto de mandar todos sus modales y arrancarse esa cosa que más parecía un instrumento de tortura para ella.

—Se verá bella lady, véalo por este lado, no tendrá que preocuparse por mantener la postura correcta, estará erguida como debe ser porque ese es el trabajo del corsé y…

—Puedo mantenerme derecha sin la necesidad de esta endemoniada cosa. —La chica de ojos rosas empezaba a perder la paciencia… Y el aire. —Piedad Burbuja, si sigo así terminaré en ese cuarto en cama y con problemas en las costillas…

—Pero es lo que la modista le recomendó usar…

—Pues la odio. —Pasaron unos segundos y la rubia siguió con su labor de ponerle el corsé y Bombón no tuvo otra más que resignarse.

Una vez que terminó con ello, se dispuso a seguir con la crinolina y con la base del vestido el cual era ahuecado en forma de campana y constaba de varillas metálicas. Todo ese procedimiento como complemento a la ropa interior de la pelirroja.

—Al menos no está usando un corsé de madera, o de metal. —Dijo con entusiasmo la chica de ojos azules a lo que Bombón solo la observó tajantemente. —…Bueno yo solo decía, mi lady.

Y así solo soltó una leve risita para continuar arreglando a Bombón quien en unas horas saldría a la ciudad con motivo del carnaval. Ella amaba aquel festival, porque eso significaba salir con permiso, y para su padre aquello también era reconfortante, pues a él le privaban salir a excepción de que siempre y cuando sus motivos de salida fueran por motivos importantes, o porque el consejo así se lo dictaba.

—Por cierto, Sta. Bombón, ¿no está emocionada o nerviosa o algo? —Rompió el silencio que había en el cuarto a lo que Bombón se quedó con duda de esa pregunta.

— ¿Por qué lo estaría?

—Bueno, te verás con ese muchacho, ¿no? —La pelirroja se sonrojó un poco y luego recobró la postura.

—Mira Burbuja, lo he pensado y la verdad no creo que deba hacer esto, las cartas solo fueron simples emociones del momento. Tiene un don con las palabras y no dudo que tenga lo suficiente como para merecer mi cariño, pero, no sé, no lo conozco y no veo maduro sentirme enamorada de un tipo así. Puedo decir que solo me sentí halagada, no estoy impuesta a recibir cartas y lo sabes, puesto que estás debe recibirlas mi padre y para que eso sea, el consejo debe de leerlas primero. —Ella se detuvo y luego miro fijamente al cielo tratando de inhalar y exhalar aire. —Es obvio que me haya emocionado hasta el punto de sentirme atraída por ese sujeto porque la idea en sí, pues me pareció atractiva. Pero sabes como soy y no pienso dejarme llevar más por ello. Además, solo mi padre es el indicado para escogerme un esposo. Sabes cómo son las cosas en la nobleza…

—Pues diga lo que diga señorita, —dijo la rubia con un tono juguetón, —al menos por esta noche salga de la monotonía de los modales y diviértase con ese joven. La vida es muy breve como para abstenerse, y más si se toma en cuenta que ya está en edad como para que su padre le escoja algún candidato para futuro marido.

Bombón se quedó pensativa por un momento y luego le dirigió una sonrisa a la chica de cabellos rubios. Tal vez era verdad, después de todo, tenía que disfrutar de su juventud y nada mejor que vivir una experiencia totalmente nueva para ella. Solo se prometía una cosa de por medio y quería y estaba más que dispuesta a cumplir…

No se enamoraría.

.

.

* * *

— ¡No pienso ponerme esa mierda! —Lancé aquella ridícula prenda a lo que Butch me miro divertido.

—Pues te jodes. Quería lucir como un aristócrata, pues ahora tendrás que aguantarte. —Y nuevamente me restregó a mi cara esa pieza que al parecer era un corsé.

— ¿Qué eso no lo usaban solo las mujeres? —Pregunté un tanto inconforme mientras volvía a alejar eso de mi vista.

— ¿Enserio crees que los nobles son así de cuadrados? Vaya, al menos sé un poco más de sus modales que tú. —Me sonrió socarronamente el pelinegro.

—Pues son ridículos. —Terminé diciéndole al pelinegro y este solo se encogió de hombros.

—Culpa a los españoles, tengo entendido que de ellos se basaron muchas modas en toda Europa.

—Pues los maldigo. —Finalicé mientras rompía ese extraño corsé que parecía ser para hombre. —Ni siquiera Boomer usa de estos, así que no tengo que preocuparme por hacerlo yo.

—Como sea. Me da igual cómo te vistas, aunque si quieres oír una opinión…—Me decía Butch mientras veía como me deshacía de esa cosa,

— ¿Cuál? —Pregunté ingenuamente a lo que el oji-verde rio por lo bajo…

—Puede que hasta te hubieras visto DI-VI-NO. —Recalcó la última palabra en modo de burla hacía mi hombría, haciéndome sentir estúpido a lo cual decidí contraatacar.

—Pues tal vez no mejor que tú. Ya que, con un vientre abultado, cintura delineada y tú cara de pocos amigos te hubieras visto como un macho dominante para tu Bellota… Oh si, definitivamente los corsés masculinos serían lo tuyo… PI-LLÍN.

Me reí de mi comentario y el instantáneamente se sonrojó de rabia ¿o vergüenza por recordarle a Bellota?, y frunció el ceño dándome la espalda maldiciéndome por lo bajo.

Decidí entonces apartar la ropa que usaría, algo no tan extravagante como las cosas que estaba viendo. En unas horas empezaría todo, y así me reuniría con mi dulce angiolleto.

Admito y me había costado convencer a Butch, pero yo siempre lograba lo que quería y era bueno persuadiendo. Así que a partir de hoy me presentaría a la sociedad de alto rango como un noble. La ventaja que tenía en estos momentos me era grata, pues con mi "familia" estando en Viena, mi farsa no era nada difícil. Mientras la gente no supiera de mi verdadera identidad todo estaría bien. Y para esto, no me mostraría ante ellos pues no conocía bien si alguno conocía al ahora muerto lord en persona. No quería arriesgarme así que mi papel como lord solo lo desempeñaría en dos semanas, y en esas dos semanas tenía que enamorar a mi amada Bombón sin que viera mi cara.

Porque a fin de cuentas seguiría siendo su admirador que estará en anonimato de alguna forma. Y esta noche sería la indicada para presentarme ante ella con la máscara plateada y el sombrero elegante que disimularía mi rebelde cabellera.

Así que esta noche nacía "Lord Raffaele Morebucks". Y su misión era enamorar a Lady Bombón Utonio.

Si fracasaba en mi intento de conquistarla, entonces no me importaría que ese nombre muriera junto con el cadáver originalmente poseedor de aquel nombre.

Pero si tenía éxito…

Entonces me metería en problemas por raptar a la mujer que amaba porque lo más seguro es que terminaría por huir lejos con ella.

.

.

* * *

**Próxima actualización:** _24 de junio._

**NOTAS:**

***Escenas sobre los corsés:**_ Los corsés se hicieron populares a mediados del siglo XVI y estos eran para resaltar la figura de los aristócratas, haciéndoles ver muy rectos y derechos. La postura los hacía notar como tales. El material del cual estaban hechos era duro (hueso de ballena, madera, metal), y por esta razón era muy doloroso para quienes los usaban. Tenían incluso habitaciones que era especial para quienes caían graves por usarlos, pues estos deformaban mucho y le hacía un daño muy notorio en las costillas. Los hombres también los usaban (obviamente con diferentes diseños)._

_*Si, ya para el siglo XVI ya existían los cigarrillos, el puro, el tabaco y así..._

_*Puse de nombre Raffaele por ser italiano y fue de los más bonitos que encontré (por no decir pocos ya que no iba a llamar Ruperto o Famiano a Brick xD)_

_*Si… Utilizaré a Princesa en futuras escenas. Por eso el uso de su apellido._

_*Bombón no está del todo enamorada de Brick quiero aclarar. Unos piensan que sí, pero en sí solo se siente acortejada y exagera en ello por la misma razón que le dijo ella a Burbuja.._

_*Brick está incorregible como siempre._

**Agradecimientos especiales y con cariño a:**

_Jolus_

_DobexiisDobs_

_BrickxBloss-Reds_

_CallMeEverdeen_

_Azur Hartzler_

_Kaoru ayuzawa_

_breathingforsomething_: Los chicos tienen 23, y de una vez te digo la edad de ellas; 18. :3

_AkumuHoshi_

_asdesirad_

_Lia-sennenko_

_sliper-moon_

**AVISO A QUIENES LEEN PELIGROSA TENTACIÓN:**

**Hice un blog y en este he puesto y pondré datos acerca de mis escritos y otras cosas, pero de una vez les aviso que he subido un dato sobre mi Fic que espero y se pasen a dar una vuelta. Hablaré de curiosidades de este y sus personajes. El blog esta marcado en mi perfil de aquí de Fanfiction o bien junten las siguientes letras:**

**is my hysteria . blogspot . mx**

**Y bueno gracias por el apoyo, sus reviews, favoritos, alertas y los ánimos que me dan. Los aprecio a todos. Un beso y nos leemos en una semana**

**~Lady.**


	9. Maschera di carnevale

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de la caricatura no me pertenecen. Pero la trama es absolutamente mía.**

***Nos leemos al final.**

* * *

**.**

**.-La Miseria di un Arlecchino-.**

.-Capítulo VIII-.

_.-_ _Maschera di carnevale-._

_(Máscara de carnaval)_

_._

"_No sería difícil, pero tampoco fácil. No era mi mejor idea, pero tampoco la peor… O al menos eso pensaba. Pero nadie me detenía, nadie evitaba que siguiera con mi estupidez, y era porque mi terquedad no se los permitía. Muchas veces me vi envuelto en problemas, no sería la primera vez que hacía algo tan demente como el robarme una identidad. Y es que la suerte siempre me había acompañado, siempre conseguía lo que quería y me consideraba un hombre afortunado. Pero en el amor no había suerte para mí, al parecer ahí no entraba mi fortuna y solo recibía lo que daba. Porque al parecer lo único que obtenía era mi Karma."_

_._

* * *

— ¡JODIDOS, USTEDES PAR DE IMBÉCILES ESTÁN ROTUNDAMENTE JODIDOS!

Si Boomer, no es necesario que me digas algo que ya sabía y que muchos nos han dicho… Estaba tan enfadado, colérico en su faceta pura y no dejaba de moverse de un lado a otro respirando con brusquedad mientras de vez en cuando tiraba algún objeto de las mesas y su escritorio. Luego me dedicaba una mirada fulminante, algo que me incomodo pues al chico rubio no le conocía esa furia en sus ojos. Generalmente lo único que hacía cuando se enojaba conmigo era dejarme solo…

Y bueno, ahora comprendía porque motivo me dejaba puesto que no era para nada agradable verlo así.

Inhaló aire e intentó clamarse para hablar, pero tardó un buen rato en hacerlo. Yo en cambio procuraba no hablar, porque no era conveniente que dijera palabra alguna. Me iría muy mal, peor que cuando peleaba con el mercenario.

Que hablando de Butch, este estaba enseguida de mí; Mirando al rubio y cruzado de brazos con un gesto rígido. Podrá tener esa postura fingiendo no sorprenderse, pero yo lo conocía tan bien y podría apostarles que estaba tan incómodo como yo.

Duramos unos segundos, tal vez minutos, estando sin hablar con Boomer. Todo ese tiempo fue muy largo, y era de esperarse pues era un ambiente muy tenso, algo inusual. Pero la verdad es que no culpaba al chico de estar tan enfadado, porque al tratar de ponerme en su lugar, yo tampoco aguantaría a dos idiotas como nosotros.

Después de ese incomodo silencio, cuando una vez se hubo calmado un poco, Boomer se sentó en una silla algo alejados de nosotros y mantuvo su mirada fija en la vela del escritorio que con suerte no se había caído entre tanto trato rudo del rubio hacía sus cosas. Agradecía esto pues no quería morir en un incendio por los arranques de ira de alguien más…

—Te pasé lo de estar tras la hija del Dogo, te pasé que me usaras como mensajero para entregar tus cartas, ¿¡pero esto?! ¡Esto es una verdadera locura!, ¡Tú lo que necesitas es que te encierren en una celda para locos y quedarte ahí para siempre! —Boomer mantenía su mano en su frente mientras estaba recargado en el escritorio. Luego buscó entre las cosas algo desordenadas y sacó una botella de licor, algo que tampoco era muy usual en él. Pero bueno, no lo culpaba y no le reprocharía. Tiene sus razones…— ¿¡Hacerte pasar por alguien muerto?!

—Pero, nadie lo sabe…—Se me escapó de la boca al contarle mi patética excusa. A esto, recibí una mirada amenazadora del rubio y enseguida decidí no hablar más.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué le ayudaste? —Dijo refiriéndose al pelinegro quien solo suspiró derrotado.

—Yo también estuve en contra. Pero me convenció. —Boomer negó con la cabeza ante la simpleza de la respuesta de Butch. —Además, recuerda que no soy de mucha ayuda.

Y era cierto, Boomer sabía más que nadie que éramos un caos. Por eso en algunas ocasiones él tenía que tomar el papel de nuestra conciencia. Y cuando tomábamos decisiones, como requisito tenía que estar el rubio presente, ya que tanto el moreno como yo, éramos tercos y desesperados. Y esa era la principal causa que provocaba que termináramos mal.

Me rio al recordar cuando éramos más jóvenes y nos metíamos en tantos líos… Como aquella vez en el mercado. Ah, que buenos y viejos tiempos…

Pero es decir, ¿a quién en su sano juicio se le ocurre llegar a los extremos con los retos? Bien, pues a nosotros, incluido Boomer.

Teníamos solo 14 años. Unos simples adolescentes que corrían porque estaban siendo perseguidos por los guardias de una familia adinerada. Seguro te estarás preguntando porque huíamos o que hicimos para que una horda de hombres nos siguieran con tanta necesidad. Bueno deja que te cuente, es una historia bastante graciosa…

Butch siempre tuvo su carácter. Era él quien ocasionaba los conflictos entre nuestro pequeño grupo, y claro, era conmigo con quien discutía y peleaba a puño limpio. A Boomer solo lo molestaba, pero conmigo las peleas eran más intensas. Y Butch por ser tan bestia, era quien causaba todos los problemas, bueno, algunos. Yo también tenía la culpa.

Y esa vez no fue diferente. Por un juego, una cosa de niños mejor dicho, nos metimos en un lio tan grande que incluso tuvimos que escondernos de aquellos guardias por unos meses.

Pero bueno, solo a Butch se le ocurre crear ese tipo de retos y la cosa comenzó por una absurda pelea, lo cual no es de extrañarse. Ese día nos hallábamos tomando una caminata por las calles de Venecia mientras que pasábamos por el puente para detenernos a mirar las góndolas* que pasaban por debajo de nosotros. Era un día como cualquier otro y todo estaba tranquilo, no molestábamos a nadie y nadie a nosotros, por el momento.

—Qué día tan más aburrido…—Decía un pelinegro mientras se estiraba de brazos que en ese entonces solo era un simple mocoso que miraba sin emoción hacía el horizonte, —llevamos vagando por la ciudad y no hay nada entretenido por ver. Además tengo hambre.

—Quizás si no hubieras hecho tu desorden en la casa de Him, ahora estaríamos con él comiendo de la cena que nos hubiera invitado. —Le recriminaba Boomer quien yacía enseguida de mí con sus manos entrelazadas detrás de su nuca con un gesto despreocupado.

— ¿Ir a la casa de ese payaso extraño? No gracias. Y yo no tengo la culpa, solo quemé accidentalmente su sombrero y…

—Era su sombrero favorito. —Interrumpí de manera seria a lo que Butch frunció el ceño.

— ¿Y? Que se haga otro, no se va a morir por un ridículo sombrero con cascabeles. Ni que fuera la gran cosa. —Y entonces, fue mi turno de fruncir el ceño.

—No sobreestimes el atuendo y trabajo de un arlequín, al menos él se gana las cosas de manera limpia y no como tu padre.

—Sabes Brick, desde que te convertiste en su "alumno" te ha contagiado de los pocos buenos valores que tiene. Me decepcionas, al rato estarás actuando igual de niña como la rubiecita que está en frente de mí.

— ¡Oye! —Dijo Boomer al captar las palabras del pelinegro. — ¡Yo no soy ninguna niña!

— ¿Ah no? Pues te comportas como una. No aguantas nada.

— ¡Cállate, bestia!

— ¡Cállate tú, nenita!

— ¡Animal!

— ¡Princesita!

— ¡Idiota descerebrado!

— ¡Imbécil con cara de chica!

— ¡Pordiosero!

— ¡Ese es Brick!

— ¡Oye! —Exclamé indignado y esta vez fui yo quien siguió la pelea.

— ¿Qué? Es la verdad. Todos sabemos que de los tres, tú eres el pobre con hambre, Boomer es la chica débil y yo soy el fuerte y astuto.

— ¿Fuerte y astuto? No me hagas reír, todos sabemos que eres el más estúpido y torpe. En cambio, si no fuera por mí, ¡ustedes dos no saldrían de los apuros que nos mete precisamente el imbécil de Butch! Porque yo soy el más astuto e inteligente y por eso soy el líder del grupo.

— ¿Líder? Pues no lo creo, Brick. Sin mí, ¡tú seguirías pidiendo monedas porque en el orfanato no te quieren ni mantener!

— ¡Si no duermo a veces en ese convento es porque yo quiero!

— ¡Porque a las monjas les caes mal! —Interrumpió Butch.

— ¡Y tú le caes mal a todo mundo! —Me defendí ahora gritándole a él.

— ¡No es cierto! —Luego, en un intento de no quedar mal, jaló al rubio a su lado. — ¡A esta le caigo bien!

— ¡Tú no me caes bien! —Dijo al instante Boomer y lo empujó.

— ¿Entonces porque te sigues juntando conmigo, eh?

—Seguramente por mera lastima…—Respondí por Boomer. Y ya se imaginarán, seguimos peleando y las personas que pasaban por ahí se nos quedaban viendo e incluso hablaban a nuestras espaldas. Pero yo por mi parte estaba acostumbrado a todo eso. Y a pesar de que nos quisiéramos matar los unos a los otros, seguíamos ahí, amigos como siempre.

Las peleas eran de lo mismo, nos insultábamos y presumíamos quien era mejor. Pero entre toda esa charla llegamos al punto que nos metería en el mayor problema de en aquel entonces…

Ver quién era el más atrevido y audaz.

— ¡Bah!, no sé porque me sigo juntando con ustedes. Son un par de cobardes…

— ¿¡A quien le llamas cobarde?! —Dijimos al unísono Boomer y yo mientras encarábamos a Butch.

— Les propongo algo, haremos una competencia para ver quién es el mejor de los tres. —El pelinegro nos dedicó una mirada retadora y sonrió de medio lado. Yo miré de reojo a Boomer y terminamos por aceptar. —Bien, lo he pensado bastante, así que los reto a robar un objeto de valor, no importa de dónde o de quien, pero el que traiga el más grande, será el vencedor.

—Hecho…—Dijimos el rubio y yo.

—Pero no se vale traer algo de tu casa, Boomer. Sería trampa.

— ¡Yo no pensaba hacerlo!

— ¡Ya basta! Ya entendimos. —Me interpuse antes de que comenzáramos otra absurda pelea. —Propongo a que tengamos hasta antes de que se meta el sol, nos reuniremos en la casa de Butch para declarar al ganador.

Y así los tres nos ocupamos del asunto. Me cuesta recordar con detalle, lo último que tengo en claro es haber entrado a una de las residencias de una de las familias más adineradas de aquel tiempo. Desde pequeño era un escurridizo, y no me costó evadir a los guardias. Mi misión era llevarme algo pero antes de que pudiera, Butch había pensado en el mismo lugar que yo y terminamos topándonos.

Lo siguiente que pasó es que por nuestras típicas discusiones los guardias terminaron descubriéndonos. Y no me dio tiempo más que para tomar una peineta que parecía ser de plata. Al parecer habíamos robado a alguien importante aunque nunca supiéramos a quien. Bueno, eso de robar, al menos yo, porque al moreno no le había dado tiempo para tomar siquiera una moneda o un pedazo de cortina de seda por lo menos.

A Boomer tampoco le fue bien. No consiguió robar nada y a cambio quedó cubierto de paja lo cual nos hiso demasiada gracia por lo que no evitamos no poder reírnos de él.

Y así, después de una larga persecución, entre las angostas calles de la ciudad, logramos burlarlos y así me declararon como el vencedor.

Nunca nos habían pillado en nuestra travesuras, por eso, esa vez se convirtió en la situación más peligrosa que los tres hemos vivido. Pero claro, eso no se comparaba a lo que yo estaba haciendo y que Butch se convertía en mi cómplice, como también Boomer por saberlo.

Robar una simple peineta de plata no era nada comparado a robar la identidad de un noble muerto que tenía contacto con el Dogo por ser parte del consejo. ¿Pero qué querían? No iba a seguir robando peinetas, así nunca llegaría a mi objetivo, a Bombón.

Por eso cometía cuanta sarta de estupideces se me vinieran a la mente y que me fueran posibles, o hasta imposibles… Pero no podía evitarlo, estaba en un punto donde mi mente era controlada por mis instintos más inútiles o innecesarios. El amor te vuelve un ciego, un idiota. Pero yo admito que me estaba pasando.

Y aun con saberlo, no paraba. No retrocedía y seguía insistiendo. Realmente no culparía a Boomer o incluso a Butch de que me abandonaran a mi suerte y dejaran que yo me hundiera solo. Pero, lo curioso es que ahí seguían, a pesar de todo no me dejaban y estaban a mi lado, quizás, no apoyándome del todo, pero ahí estaban. Ellos siempre han estado conmigo…

Y ahora, solo tenía que esperar a ver lo que me dijera Boomer. Yo ni esperaba un sermón, el rubio estaba demasiado ocupado en sus pensamientos, Butch estaba igual pero se mantenía sereno a comparación del chico de ojos azules que de vez en cuando tomaba un poco de licor en su vaso.

—Te descubrirá no solo ella, Brick. Te meterás en problemas con la familia Morebucks, ¡y te pueden condenar de difamación!

—Boomer, —hablé con voz pacifica mientras lo veía fijamente a los ojos. —lo sé, y no tengo miedo. No quiero nada de ti, ya no te pido nada. Solo que no quise ocultarte esto para que no te extrañes si… sale todo mal.

El suspiró de forma cansada y me dio la espalda por unos momentos.

—Es tu vida a fin de cuentas… —Luego, se puso de pie y se posó frente a mí con un gesto rígido. —Solo tengo una cosa que decirte, y eso es que… Brick, ten cuidado.

Su mirada se suavizó un poco. Nos miramos y se comprendió entonces que éramos como hermanos y era obvio que nos preocupáramos. Butch se puso de pie y también se metió a la conversación. Ambos me dieron advertencias y consejos que seguramente seguiría olvidando y no les tomaría la debida atención. Pero así era yo. Y sé que me lamentaría de no haber utilizado esos consejos adecuadamente, pero con todo eso, no me arrepentiría. Ya que si había algo que pensaba, es que yo nunca tomaba una acción como algo bueno o malo. Porque en sí, nada era para un bien, o para un mal para mí.

Solo era para algo que yo quería. Y no hacía demás mencionar que era por mi dulce angiolleto. Mi amada Bombón que cada vez parecía imposible y cercana a mí al mismo tiempo. Justamente, ya me encontraba de salida, el festival comenzaba y se notaba en la emoción de la gente. Pero antes de que me presentara ante la familia Utonio con el nombre de Raffaele, decidí encarar a mi amigo antes de salir a condenarme.

Butch me había acompañado con el fin de no quedar tan mal por dejarme hacer tal barbaridad. Y él también recibió la desaprobación del rubio, que hasta ahora, era el único que tenía los pies sobre la tierra. Comúnmente yo era el más maduro, pero como había dicho antes, esta situación me estaba trastornando, cambiando. Y así, Boomer quedaba como el único cuerdo, el más sensato de los tres.

Después de seguir con ellos por un rato más, decidí despedirme para ir al carnaval.

—Te deseo toda la suerte del mundo… La necesitarás. —Dijo Butch mientras veía como alistaba mi disfraz y mi mascara que cubría completamente mi rostro. Solo dejaba a la vista mis ojos que eran inconfundibles por su color.

— ¿Qué harás una vez llegando allá? —Me preguntaba Boomer cuando ya había abierto la puerta para salir, a lo que solo sonreí y les miré decidido.

—Tengo una cita… Ella me estará esperando.

.

.

* * *

La gente como era de esperarse llevaba máscaras con decoraciones extravagantes dependiendo del caso, y este tipo de máscaras eran portadas de los nobles. Se reconocía sin dificultad a la gente de alto rango con solo ver sus atuendos y los diversos diseños de antifaces o máscaras de rostro completo. La gente común, mantenía su sencillez mostrando una simple máscara, o incluso, no portaban de estas, solo se divertían en la celebración que se daba en aquella ciudad de los canales. Había bastante gente, tanta que era difícil estar en un lugar desolado, pues muchas familias de ciudades vecinas o incluso de reinos asistían a ese carnaval que daba alegría a los rincones de ese lugar en Italia.

Y entre todas esas personas, se encontraba la chica de cabello pelirrojo que portaba una máscara de rostro completo color plateada con detalles dorados. Realmente ella se distinguía de todos, pues aunque no se supiera del todo, muchos suponían que se trataba de la hija del Dogo.

Hasta el mismísimo Dogo era reconocido a pesar de que nunca se le viera fuera de su mansión. Ya que estas eran de las pocas oportunidades que el Dogo podía salir a disfrutar como cualquier ciudadano y andar libremente por los lugares de aquello que regía.

Bombón caminaba seguida de unos guardias que yacían a cierta distancia. Burbuja iba con ella y pronto se reunirían con Bellota.

— ¿Si asistirá? —Preguntaba la rubia mientras buscaba con la mirada a su amiga.

—Eso nos dijo la última vez que la vimos, pero será difícil si trae disfraz.

—No lo creo, en ese caso ella nos encontrará antes a nosotras. Su escolta nos delata, por lo que también su hermoso vestido y su linda máscara que la hacen resaltar.

—Es culpa de mi padre. Se esforzó mucho en conseguirme esto, y la modista es una sádica…

—Pues, al menos no se puso el corsé al final. —Decía la chica de ojos azules mientras escondía una risita.

—Lo malo es que en los siguientes días se me obligará a usarlo. Ya ves la cara que puso al no notarlo…—Dijo Bombón.

—Casi se muere…—Rio de buena gana Burbuja. —Si no le obligó a ponértelo hoy, es porque la vio justo cuando ya ibas subiendo a la carreta.

Ambas rieron y antes de que se dieran cuenta, observaron a lo lejos a la morena que se acercaba cada vez más a ellas.

—Vaya, no fue difícil encontrarlas. —Dijo la morena a lo que Burbuja la saludó efusivamente como solía hacerlo siempre que la veía.

— ¿Acaso mi atuendo es tan obvio? —Preguntó la pelirroja mientras veía a la pelinegra a través de la máscara donde se notaban sus ojos rosas.

—Algo, sí. Eso y que reconocí a tu escolta junto con Burbuja que aunque también lleve una máscara, me supuse que eran ustedes. —Después de unos segundos, siguieron hablando. Las tres chicas disfrutaban de su alrededor y gozaban de las sorpresas que todo aquello les brindaba.

— ¡Oh si, casi lo olvidaba! —Exclamó Burbuja llamando la atención de sus amigas. — ¿No te ibas a encontrar con ese hombre?

La chica se quedó seria por unos segundos y luego lanzó un leve suspiro aunque no se notó por aquello que le cubría el rostro.

—Burbuja, es solo una fantasía. Algo con lo que no seguiré ilusionada, ya te lo dije, además, aunque si quiero conocerlo, no podría. Los guardias me atosigan como podrás notar, y aunque se trate de un noble o lo que sea, no lo dejaran acercarse a mí.

—Pues, sabes, nosotras podríamos encargarnos de eso. —Comentó Bellota un tanto divertida. —Porque, bueno... sería tu primera cita, ¿no?

Si la morena viera el rostro sonrojado de la pelirroja, esta se hubiera burlado. Agradecía bastante mantener aquella máscara que cubría las emociones que su cara comúnmente delataba.

—No lo sé Bellota, también no es como que me lo vaya a encontrar. Nunca me dijo como lo reconocería del todo. Y dudo que él me encuentre entre tantas personas.

—Pues, entonces será de suerte. —Dijo la morena.

— ¡O del destino! —Gritó emocionada la rubia mientras juntaba sus manos en señal de que ella tenía esperanzas, inclusive, más que la propia Bombón.

—… Uhm, si Burbuja. Habrá que ver. —Contestó Bellota mientras miraba a través de su máscara blanca con detalles de color verde. Burbuja estaba tan sumida en sus propios pensamientos, que ignoró por completo las miradas de desconcierto de sus amigas. Y es que la actitud de la rubia era muy optimista y alegre. Era muy rara la vez que no se viera a Burbuja de un buen humor, o que al menos no tuviera buena cara a algo.

Por eso, ella era la más soñadora y poseía la inocencia de una pequeña niña. Su amabilidad era especial y su trato era delicado. A pesar de haber caído en la pobreza, nunca se vio –al menos públicamente– que le afectara en algo, hasta incluso agradecía un poco haber pasado por ello pues así había conocido a Bombón.

Era en verdad aquella muchacha todo lo contrario a lo que era Bellota, como también con Bombón. Pero a pesar de eso, seguían siendo amigas. A pesar de sus grandes diferencias.

Pero aun así con tantos años de conocerse, seguían sin saber muchas cosas de la dedicada y responsable Bombón. Nunca comprendieron muchas cosas de ella, porque ella no les contaba mucho. A decir verdad, no sabían nada acerca de la familia Utonio. Solo conocían a su padre por obvias razones y que era hija única.

No sabían nada acerca de su madre. Y en más de una ocasión había sido tema de conversación pero la chica de mirada rosa se había negado a contestar las preguntas que Burbuja o de vez en cuando Bellota, le hacían.

Pero la chica de largos cabellos era así de reservada. Pero por las razones que les daba a sus amigas de no querer mencionar a su progenitora, las llevaron a la conclusión que la madre de Bombón estaba muerta, o tal vez, aunque fuera increíble o sorprendente, está la odiaba.

Pero de ser la segunda opción, ¿por qué motivo o razón sería aquello?

Era todo confuso, pero tampoco se debían de dar el lujo de llegar a conclusiones sobre la familia de su amiga Bombón, y tampoco debían interferir en la privacidad que ella exigía cuando por alguna cosa se daba a hablar del tema que ella evadía con insistencia.

También estaba la razón por la que ella detestaba a los arlequines, y eso más que nadie lo había descubierto hace poco Burbuja. Justo recién de aquel espectáculo callejero y que tuvo una mala experiencia, haciendo que empeoraran las cosas para aquel chico.

Burbuja supo que Brick era aquel carismático personaje en cuanto se lo topó una vez que perdieron de vista a su personaje burlón. Pero ella aun sabiéndolo, no dijo nada a Bombón que estaba demasiado ocupada como para notar que el muchacho de aspecto pobre, era el mismo quien la había envuelto en harina.

Y es que Burbuja en ese momento fue mucho más sutil que la pelirroja, y fue porque reconoció la mirada peculiar que tenía el muchacho.

Sus ojos eran tan inusuales que era muy difícil ignorarlos. Eran tan rojos como la manzana más madura del huerto. Tan rojizos como la sangre y tan inusuales.

Por eso, lo miró así aquella vez que se lo toparon, porque claramente había burlado a su amiga por segunda ocasión y la última, de manera más sutil. Pero en cuanto vio en cómo se había quedado anonadado con Bombón, supo que no sería la última vez que lo vería. Además de que descubrió que era amigo de Boomer, con el simple hecho de ver el traje que ella misma había cosido.

Lo único que temía y que no estaba de acuerdo, era la manera en como había mentido a su amiga. Cosa que le causaría muchos problemas y además, no le agradaba que le mintieran a la chica. Bastante tenía con ocultarle su personaje, ¿era necesario mentirle con decir que era un noble? Pero aun con todo lo que ese chico estuviera tramando, Burbuja no decía nada a Bombón. Y no porque fuera mala amiga. Pero había algo en todo eso que hacía que Burbuja no hablara nada.

Tal vez, la chica de ojos azules, era la única que notaba el amor que sentía ese muchacho por Bombón. Aunque supiera que Bombón también lo sabía por las palabras en aquellas cartas que leía. Solo que era demasiado orgullosa como para aceptar que aquel desconocido que era para ella, la quería con total sinceridad.

A Burbuja le emocionaba todo lo que hacía aquel pelirrojo para llamar la atención de su amiga de orbes rosados. Y es que, a ella más que nadie le encantaba ver como Bombón se sonrojaba cada vez que le recordaba de su admirador secreto.

Pero la verdad era, que para Burbuja, todo aquello era algo fantástico que algún día ella quisiera vivir. Y nada le resultaría más maravilloso que fuera con cierto chico de ojos azules, tan profundos y encantadores. Burbuja no podía ocultar sus sentimientos hacía su amigo, pero era demasiado tímida cuando estaba con él. Se ponía nerviosa y no le salían las palabras. Muchas veces decidió aplicar los consejos que daba a sus amigas, pero no podía.

Era tan distinto cuando ella misma tenía que poner en práctica todas esas palabras de aliento para poder confesarse a Boomer… Incluso, aunque sintiera que él pensara lo mismo que ella, la timidez en aquel muchacho era también muy notoria. A veces se frustraba de ella misma por no decir las cosas en claro, pero así era. No podía ser tan directa con él porque cuando trataba de hablar, sus palabras eran tragadas por su indecisión.

A veces, solo a veces deseaba que Boomer tomara el primer paso. Uno pequeño al menos. Pero nada deseaba más que estar con él y mientras estuviera a su lado, podría sobrevivir con ello.

.

.

* * *

Caminé por un buen tiempo y no había señales de ella. Era demasiada gente como para encontrarla y me regañé mentalmente por no acordar un lugar para vernos. Solo le había dicho que nos encontraríamos en el festival, pero ni siquiera podía darle indicaciones de que máscara usaría, porque apenas vine consiguiendo una.

Y con tanto ajetreo me detuve en la fuente de la plaza y decidí seguir buscando con mi mirada a quien luciera un bonito vestido porque recordemos, que se trataba de la hija del Dogo, aunque muchos nobles y gente de la realeza de otros lugares estuvieran aquí.

Que difícil era todo esto.

Solté un bufido y con fastidio esperé por un rato más. Era un completo idiota, ¿¡cómo se me pudo pasar ese detalle?!

La suerte me odiaba en estos momentos. La gente pasaba frente a mis ojos y disfrutaban en compañía del carnaval.

Y fue así como de ver todo ese panorama y de ponerme celoso de los hombres que tenían la compañía de sus damas, me levanté de un golpe de mi asiento y caminé sin fijarme de quienes pasaban.

Entonces, sin darme cuenta había chocado con alguien. Tanto fue el impacto pues yo había mantenido una caminata rápida, que incluso tuve que sujetar de los hombros a la chica que había empujado sin querer…

Lo siguiente lo mantengo muy grabado en mi cabeza. Cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, pude apreciar el rosa en su mirada…

Era ella. Sonreí detrás de la máscara que cubría el gesto de felicidad que ahora estaba en mi rostro, pues…

Mi dulce angiolleto estaba entre mis brazos.

.

.

.

* * *

**Próxima actualización: **_1ro de julio._

**NOTAS:**

***Góndola: **_Es una embarcación ligera, larga y estrecha (como una canoa/lancha) que es típica para los canales de Venecia donde solo viajaban en ella gente que tuviera tratos especiales, o fueran importantes. Pero en la actualidad cualquier turista puede pasear en ellas, obvio._

**Siento que hice a prisas este capítulo (si más de lo normal xD) y no sé si haya quedado interesante o les agrado siquiera, de todas maneras, el siguiente creo y se pondrá mejor. Perdonen si hay incoherencias o faltas ortográficas, prometo no hacer un capitulo horas antes de publicar xD.**

**Agradecimientos especiales y con mucho cariño a:**

Azur Hartzler (A mi tampoco me gusta crepúsculo así que no hay problema :P)

asdesirad

CallMeEverdeen

DobexiisDobs

Kaoru Ayuzawa

Sofi

BrickxBloss-Reds

Jolus

mimiher

AkumuHoshi

Miiu-sama

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, alertas, favoritos a la historia tanto como a la autora ****. No tuve tiempo de poner una actualización a mi blog a quienes quieren más entradas de mi otro fic en él, pero les aviso que iré subiendo en la semana para que se pasen por ahí.**

**Me retiro por el momento, nos leemos.**

**~Lady**


	10. Il Signore di arroganza

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de la caricatura no me pertenecen. La trama si es absolutamente mía y lo hago por mero entretenimiento.**

***Nos leemos al final.**

* * *

**.**

**.-La Miseria di un Arlecchino-.**

.-Capítulo IX-.

_.-_ _Il Signore di arroganza-._

_(El señor de la arrogancia)_

_._

"_Comenzaba el reparto de personajes. A mí me tocaría por lo menos desempeñar nada más ni nada menos que… bueno, más de uno. ¿Sorprendidos? Sí, yo también… Y es que salió un personaje extra, algo que surgió de sorpresa en el drama de mi obra, algo que me forzó a alterar un poco mi plan. Y eso pasaba porque yo no estaba tomando en cuenta a las demás personas. No era solo a mi amada a quien le ofrecía este espectáculo de engaños, sino también, a más espectadores. Esto me empujó a improvisar en la obra que apenas comenzaba, que apenas y se había escuchado la tercera llamada para que se abriera el telón, y diera paso a mi deprimente función..."_

_._

* * *

Aquel momento solo había durado aproximadamente 7 segundos. Los suficientes como para creer que realmente habían sido minutos pues el tiempo parecía ir lento. Tanto que hasta juré haber apreciado el sonido de nuestros latidos que enseguida se sincronizaron para que pareciera un solo corazón.

Pero cuando ella se dio cuenta de la comprometedora posición en la que nos encontrábamos, estos latidos comenzaron a acelerar y pude asimilar que con ello se asomó un sonrojo en la cara que no podía apreciar por culpa de la máscara que llevaba puesta. En ese momento, cuando se separó inmediatamente de mí, regresé a la realidad viendo muy bien como algunas personas estaban a nuestro alrededor mirando de curiosos, mientras que otros seguían en lo suyo ignorándonos por completo.

Sin embargo, aun siendo el centro de atención de la dama que se había alejado de mí, aparte de su mirada sorprendida, pude sentir otras y esto causó que me girara y me topara con dos chicas; Con Bellota y con Burbuja.

Me sorprendí un poco al notar la presencia de la morena, pues enseguida supuse de que estaba relacionada con Bombón porque la estaba acompañando.

Que pequeño era el mundo. Todo este tiempo de conocer a la pelinegra, y nunca me había enterado que era amiga de Bombón… Vaya que si era distraído, o más bien, no me importaba la vida de los demás.

Pero aun con mi leve sorpresa, no me evitó que volviera a dirigir mi vista hacía la dama de cabellera pelirroja que estaba frente a mí. Ella lucía tan hermosa que perdí las palabras que tenía preparadas para ofrecerle mis disculpas. Pues estás se rehusaban a salir ya que mi mente prefirió seguir admirando la presencia femenina que ocasionaba que despertaran mis más escondidos deseos. Era tanta la elegancia que desprendía que aunque luciera disfrazada, no dejaba de trasmitirme una sensación agradable y que me volvía loco.

— ¿Se encuentra bien? —Le pregunté cuando me di cuenta que ninguno de los dos rompía el silencio. Ella me vio y solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. —Me alegro… y discúlpeme, no la vi.

—Descuide, también fue mi culpa. —Me contestó tímidamente, algo que me pareció bastante enternecedor. Y ahora que analizaba las cosas, esta sería la segunda vez en la que me la encontraría así, por accidente. Una fue después de ensuciarla, algo de lo que me arrepiento un poco, y ahora pasa en esta ocasión… Pero claro, ella no lo sabía.

Había aprendido algo de modales, ciertamente era muy fácil imitar a un noble. Pero justo cuando me disponía a decirle que era su admirador, a lo lejos vi como varios hombres uniformados seguían a otro hombre. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, sospeché que se trataba del padre de Bombón.

—Aquí estabas, sabes muy bien que no tienes que alejarte demasiado de mí. —Regañó a la dama que se encontraba frente a mí a lo que ella solo inclinó un poco su cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento.

—Lo sé, padre…—Dijo en un susurro el cual yo alcancé a escuchar. Y con ello, efectivamente no me había equivocado… ¿Ese hombre era el Dogo? Me quedé quieto por unos segundos más y noté como aquel que me veía expectante, se acercaba a mí.

—Y… ¿quién es usted? —Preguntó mientras me analizaba de pies a cabeza. Al ser cualquier hombre ya me hubiera intimidado por la presencia de ese señor, pero vamos, hablábamos de mí. Sea el papa o sea como él, el Dogo… Yo lo vería como simples personas. Siempre pensé que los títulos estaban de adorno, y que si estaban en el poder era por meras artimañas, algo como lo que ahora estaba haciendo al hacerme pasar por un aristócrata.

Y por esto, me presenté como tal.

—Lord Raffaele Morebucks… mi señor. —Me incliné como reverencia y lo vi fijamente a los ojos. Entonces noté como estos me mostraban algo de sorpresa.

—Oh, pero si es del consejo de los diez. —Asentí levemente y lo dejé continuar. —Que descortesía la mía, pero bueno, es que yo creía que llegaría conmigo primero…

—Acabo de llegar. —Me excusé de inmediato sin dejar mi postura. —Y me pareció buena idea conocer el famoso carnaval del que está muy orgullosa toda Venecia, mi estimado Dux*.

—No lo culpo. —Me contestó de vuelta amablemente. —Esto es algo de las muchas cosas de lo que me enorgullezco de regir esta ciudad.

Entonces, noté como enseguida de nosotros seguía ella. Tan distante de la conversación, pues prefería seguir hablando con sus amigas. Ni siquiera me había prestado atención, casi me ignoraba por completo y eso me hizo sentí incómodo. Sin embargo, antes de que yo intentara meterla a la conversación que tenía con su padre, él se me adelantó presentándomela.

—Mi lord, ella es mi hija. —Luego, le indicó que se presentará cordialmente ante mí a lo que se hincó para extender su vestido haciéndome una educada reverencia. —Lady Bombón Utonio.

—Un gusto conocerla, mi lady. —Entonces, sujeté su mano con delicadeza y le deposité un débil beso en el lomo de su mano. Incluso, mientras hacía esto la vi directamente a los ojos procurando alargar el momento. Me tener este contacto con ella aunque fuera muy leve, entonces, ella se dio cuenta de las intenciones que tenía y disimuladamente quitó su mano. No mentiré al decir que no me desilusioné un poco.

—El gusto es mío, mi lord. —Dijo un tanto incomoda. Y antes de que pudiera sacar más plática con ella, su padre nuevamente decidió interponerse para llamar mi atención. Noté de reojo como volvía a ignorarme para prestar más atención a Burbuja y a Bellota quienes también me prestaron poca importancia. Entonces llegué a la conclusión que a la hija del Dogo no le interesaba nada los temas políticos que este tuviera con otros nobles, y por ende, no le importaba los mismos nobles.

Me sentí estúpido. ¿Había sido tanto esfuerzo para nada?

El padre de ella me seguía hablando de esa clase de temas, a lo que yo tuve que fingir que le ponía atención, más sin embargo, estaba más al pendiente de la muchacha que poco a poco se alejaba de nosotros. Al parecer ya estaba siendo custodiada por un grupo de guardias y por esa razón ya se podía alejar sin que su padre se preocupara por ella.

"_Mierda"_ fue lo que pensé cuando la perdí de vista y cuando me veía casi arrastrado por su padre.

Hablamos por un rato más, y cuando notaba que se distraía con una pequeñez, aprovechaba para irme alejando de él. Pero para mí desgracia, esto no ocurría a menudo. Fácil pude haber buena parte de la noche, mientras me aburría y me frustraba internamente, ¿quién diría que el Dogo era un parlanchín de primera? No saben cuántas eran mis ansias de callarlo o dejarlo hablando solo…

Y al parecer mi suplicas fueron escuchadas cuando se distrajo con algo de aquel "tour" que me estaba dando por las calles de Venecia mientras éramos acompañados por guardias, y con extrema sigiles me escabullí entre todos ellos para alejarme considerablemente y buscar a la persona en la que yo estaba interesado de encontrar.

Menuda suerte la mía al haberme topado con el padre justo cuando me la acababa de topar. Ahora, me será difícil volver a encontrarla, y más teniendo en cuenta que el Dogo al enterarse de mi ausencia empezaría a buscarme desesperadamente. Por esta razón y muchas cosas más me encantaba no ser de la nobleza. Esto para mí era un completo mártir.

Caminé por un buen rato hasta que llegué a la plaza, entonces, a lo lejos pude divisarla a ella y las otras dos que le hacían compañía. Sin dudarlo, me acerqué hacía donde estaban y con paso firme fui hasta quedar frente a ellas. Burbuja había sido la primera en darse cuenta de mi presencia, y por ende Bellota y Bombón la siguieron.

—Lord Morebucks…—Dijo cortésmente Bombón pero cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba mi padre conmigo se extrañó. — ¿No estaba mi padre con usted?

—Ah, sí. —Le contesté con simpleza. Inmediatamente me auto regañé y recobré mi postura de aristócrata. —Quiero decir que lo he perdido de vista y ahora no lo encuentro.

—Ya veo, ¿quiere que le ayude a buscarlo? —Peguntó con cortesía sin dejar de mirarme. Yo solo asentí.

—Si no la molesto…—Dije para igualar la cortesía con la que ella me trataba.

—Para nada. —Contestó con un tono de voz casi automático. Algo que me estaba irritando en cierta manera, pues, se notaba la monotonía con la que me trataba. Al parecer era un trato para el tipo de personas con las que ella y su familia frecuentaban. Entonces pensé que ella estaba fastidiada con su estilo de vida. Lo inducía muy bien, ya que Bombón era muy fácil de analizar. Sus emociones eran tan claras.

Y yo podía asegurarlo pues yo había descubierto sus facetas. La rabia cuando era el arlequín, la cortesía aburrida cuando soy Raffaele, la pasión cuando escribe cuando soy su admirador, y la dulzura de su trato en aquella vez que me la topé siendo un simple campesino por llamarlo así.

Descubrí entonces que ella solo se expresaba completamente cuando me escribía las cartas que yo conservaba con tanto cariño. Y la verdad, es que estaba dispuesto a conocerla y hacer que ella se abriera a mí sin la necesidad de ser un anónimo.

Por eso quería verla hoy, pero no de esta forma…

Ya que justo ahora que caminaba a su lado buscando a su padre, ella no hablaba conmigo. Ni siquiera hacía el esfuerzo de sacarme tema de conversación y esto me frustró.

—Luce muy bella, señorita. —Le dije para romper el silencio que se formó en cuanto nos alejamos de sus amigas y solo unos cuantos guardias nos acompañaban guardando una distancia considerable.

—Muchas gracias, mi lord. —Me contestó. Era ahora que quería quitarle la máscara para ver si por lo menos había logrado causarle un rubor en sus blancas mejillas. Pero no podía simplemente hacerlo, porque si lo hacía, no sabría que excusa podría darle.

No podía decirle simplemente; "Ah, lo siento es que quería comprobar lo hermosa que es porque por su delicada voz, me hace imaginarle realmente bella."

…

Aunque, bueno tal vez si podía…

Entonces, cuando pasamos por unos callejones con poca gente alrededor y unos niños pasaban corriendo enseguida de nosotros, me posicioné frente a ella y ladeé mi cabeza hacía mi lado derecho sin dejar de verla directamente a sus ojos rosados.

Ella me imitó pero a cambio de mí quien expresaba curiosidad, ella se mostraba confundida.

— ¿Sucede algo, lord Morebucks?

—No, nada. Nada malo al menos, mi lady…—Ella se mostró aún más confundida de lo que ya estaba. Pero no me dijo nada y espero a que yo hablara—Es solo que quería comprobar lo hermosa que es porque por su delicada voz, me hace imaginarle realmente bella.

Maldije nuevamente la máscara que la cubría, pero esperé ver su reacción en su mirada. Y lo que vi realmente me frustró. Ya que esta no me decía mucho.

Pasaron un par de segundos pero no tan largos como para que ella no me dijera algo. Al contrario, al instante ella solo desvió su mirada y pareció tomar una postura más erguida, algo que me dejaba a mí con la interrogante de no saber que le había parecido mi comentario.

—Me complace su comentario, mi lord. Realmente me siento halagada. —Ahí estaba de nuevo ese tono uniforme de ella. Uno tan vacío que estaba sin sentimientos y que en realidad no había sentido nada con lo que le había dicho.

—Tal vez le parezca algo imprudente, pero… ¿Podría mirarla sin su máscara? —Decidí ignorar lo anterior, ya que solo quería concentrarme en que había conseguido un momento a solas con ella, eso sin contar a los guardias que estaban a la vez cerca y alejados de nosotros.

Espere su respuesta, y nuevamente no pasó mucho cuando ya estaba quitándosela a lo que yo me mostré complacido.

—No me equivocaba. Es usted realmente hermosa…—Y allí estaba su rostro bien delineado con sus mejillas de porcelana y sus orbes rosados tan atrayentes. Sus labios rojizos y perfectos para ser… besados.

Quise contenerme, pero sencillamente no pude. Era tan difícil hacerlo teniéndola justo en frente mío, teniendo un fácil acceso a besarla. Así que decidí quitarme la máscara, pero no por completo para que ella no alcanzara a notar mi cara, solo lo suficiente como para descubrir mi boca. Yo no despegaba en ningún momento mi vista de ella. Bombón en cambio, mantenía sus ojos al suelo, supongo que era una muestra de educación ante un hombre con mayor importancia que la de su padre, pero hubiera preferido mil veces que me viera directamente a mis ojos…

Sin que esperara algún otro cambio de actitud en ella, me acerqué más para quedar frente a frente. Ella al notarlo, levantó un poco su rostro y me vio con algo de duda.

—Es demasiado hermosa. —Volví a decir con el propósito de ver si había un sonrojo en ella, pero nada pasó. Ni siquiera alguna muestra de un titubeo o un cambio en sus emociones.

Así que quise prometerme que esta noche no me despediría de ella sin siquiera haberla visto sonrojada o que dejara su actitud monótona conmigo. ¿Pero cuál sería la mejor manera de hacerlo? Entonces, se me vino a la mente una idea que sabía que funcionaría…

Le diría que era su admirador secreto.

Pero antes, no me resistiría a robarle un beso…

Lo haría. Estaba ya muy decidido en eso. Y en cuanto acabara de hacerlo le diría en forma de susurro que era yo el hombre de las cartas.

Así pues con aquella idea, la tomé de los hombros a lo que enseguida ella e sorprendió un poco. Me alegré con eso, ya que empezaba a mostrarme algo más que unas palabras vacías. Me fui acercando poco a poco con mis labios destapados al rostro de la dama que estaba reaccionando un poco lento, pues no se había dado cuenta de que me estaba acercando peligrosamente a ella con mis oscuras intenciones.

Pero cuando ella levantó su vista, inmediatamente noté mediante mis ojos que estaban entre abiertos, como ella abría los suyos de una manera muy alarmada, entonces, cuando estaba a punto de rozar mis labios con los de ella, mi amada se había quitado empujándome con insistencia y así, terminando de negar aquel beso que yo anhelaba tanto darle.

Se quedó un poco petrificada y fija su mirada en mí. Me lamenté bastante cuando su ceño estaba fruncido y con firmeza me preguntó:

— ¿¡Qué pretende?!

Aun con mi máscara mal acomodada y habiendo escuchado claramente su pregunta, no pude responderle. Sinceramente no esperaba ese tipo de pregunta, bueno, a decir verdad tampoco me esperaba que no lograra robarle un beso.

— ¿¡Ah?! —Me insistió al notar que no respondía y logró sacarme de mis pensamientos.

—Besarla. —Dije con simpleza olvidando por completo mi identidad. Aquello no lo había dicho siendo Raffaele, el arlequín o su anónimo. Aquello lo había dicho honestamente, ya que era lo único que sabía que yo en sí quería.

Entonces, al contestarle eso, ella se sorprendió pero no hubo un sonrojo, solo logré que frunciera más el ceño.

— ¿Disculpa? Pero, —Dijo indignada, — ¿Cuándo le di permiso de hacerlo?

Me arrepentí de haberle contestado eso. Y regresé inmediatamente a mi papel de Lord.

—Discúlpeme, no quería que se…

— ¿¡Qué me molestara?! —Luego tomó aire y bufó con fastidio encarándome. — ¡Pues claro que me molesté!

Esto estaba mal… No era así como quería que pasaran las cosas. Se suponía que con besarla yo le revelaría mi identidad… O parte de ella. Y que entonces, la velada fuera más amena para los dos. Pero ella se había negado completamente y debo admitir que me sentí muy extraño. Porque aunque suene algo engreído, yo estaba impuesto a que una mujer aceptara gustosa mis halagos o que se dejara acortejar, ya que yo tenía experiencia en esos caso pero… Pero ahora era todo lo contrario. Había sido rechazado por la mujer que realmente me importaba.

—Mi más sincero perdón, mi lady. No quise enfadarla y mucho menos incomodarla. —Bombón me dedicó una mirada algo enojada, pero sabía que realmente no estaba resentida ya que no era la misma mirada que me dedicó cuando la traté con sarcasmo, la hice víctima de mis burlas, le di una palmada en el trasero para así llenarla de harina y todo eso siendo el arlequín que se había indignado por haber sido llamado bufón.

—Mire, Lord Morebucks, no por ser un hombre con mayores influencias que las que tiene mi padre, le da derecho de… tratarme así. —Dijo intentando recobrar la postura de elegancia de una dama de la clase alta. Pero se estaba conteniendo un poco, yo bien sabía que al menos quería decirme más cosas que lograran ofenderme o hacerme sentir mal.

—Lo comprendo señorita. —Dije con comprensión y algo de falso arrepentimiento en mis palabras. Estaba fingiendo haberme arrepentido, puesto que como bien había querido dar a entender antes, realmente si quería besarla, pero lo que no quería era ofenderla. Ya que así estaba, algo ofendida. —No volverá a pasar, se lo prometo.

Bombón se me quedó viendo meditando mis palabras y luego asintió y se giró para seguir caminando.

Los guardias no habían interferido porque ni enterados estaban. Todo eso sucedió tan rápido que agradecí que estos no pudieran ver ya que me hubiera metido en serios problemas, ya que ellos servían al Dogo. Y no había nada más que molesto que un tipo acosando a la hija de este así sea un noble o no.

—Sigamos buscando a mi padre. —Dijo un poco más calmada tratando de volver a su tono uniforme de muchacha con clase. Yo solo me limité a asentir y me acomodé de nuevo la máscara que en ningún momento ella pudo verme con claridad, algo que yo agradecí pero que de cierta forma me incomodó.

¿No tenía la intriga de saber quién estaba detrás de la máscara? ¿No quería saber quién había osado intentar besarla, algo que seguramente era muy importante para ella?

Así me di cuenta que a Bombón no le importaba ni en lo más mínimo. No era la típica muchacha interesada en un hombre con dinero. Eso me alegraba pero a la vez me hacía creer que mis intentos por impresionarla y enamorarla siendo uno, no funcionarían con ella.

Genial, Butch acaba de matar a un tipo que no era necesario para mí. Simplemente genial.

Aunque, después de haberlo recapacitado, me serviría para poder estar cerca de ella. Esa era la razón principal de todo este embrollo y caso lo olvidaba. Era Raffaele solo para estar cerca de Bombón sin problemas ante su padre o la sociedad.

Pero ahora estaba teniendo bastantes problemas y ni siquiera había empezado a ir seriamente con el asunto de actuar de noble. Ya que Bombón me había negado un pequeño beso.

"_Por supuesto Brick. Es una dama, no seas estúpido. No es la clase de chicas con las que estabas acostumbrado a estar." _Me regañé mentalmente mientras que caminaba enseguida de ella en total silencio para no incomodarla.

Claramente era que para Bombón un beso era algo importante. ¡Pero eso es obvio, que estúpido fui! Ella era una delicada mujer virginal y con modales. No era como las demás, pues ella tenía dignidad y se daba a respetar. Un beso era tan importante como lo sería la primera vez de una mujer desnuda y dispuesta a entregarse ante su hombre amado.

"_Realmente haces las cosas mal, Brick… Eres un tremendo idiota, aunque el llamarte idiota te quede corto."_ Mi propia conciencia me juzgaba de las formas más simples, burlonas y verdaderas. Pero aun siendo regañado no cambiaría. Mi terquedad ganaba siempre y era tan necio que no me echaba para atrás cuando me proponía algo.

Pero aparte de idiota, terco y lo demás, también era engreído. Vamos, pensé que Bombón se dejaría llevar por mis halagos y por la forma comprometedora en qué quedamos al final, y eso es porque realmente nunca nadie se me había negado. Mi orgullo estaba herido, ahora comprendía como se sentía Butch cada vez que Bellota lo bateaba aunque de maneras peores.

Por lo menos Bombón seguía sin saber que yo era su admirador… y el arlequín… y aquel chico corriente… y un ladrón de identidades…

Paré antes de que me enfadara conmigo mismo por tener tantos secretos para Bombón tan guardados y aun así yo me atrevía a mirarle a los ojos. Que en este caso sería de reojo mientras ella llevaba portando su máscara plateada devuelta.

A lo lejos alcancé a ver a su padre quien se notaba reocupado por la manera en que caminaba. Me estaba buscando.

—Padre…—Llamó la atención Bombón al hombre que volteaba a verla y al instante me miraba a mí notándose un poco más aliviado.

— ¡Lord Morebucks! Lo he estado buscando todo este tiempo.

—Me retiro, iré a buscar a Burbuja y a Bellota. —Decía Bombón a lo que yo volteé a verla pero antes de detenerla para que se quedara un rato más conmigo, esta se había alejado de nosotros para dejarme nuevamente con el hombre más aburrido que he conocido.

"_Maldición."_ Pensé para mí mismo cuando me di cuenta de que ya no la vería más por esta noche… Y por quedarme a hablar con el señor Utonio.

.

.

* * *

— ¡No puede ser, casi la besa!

El grito de Burbuja había resonado por toda la habitación de la pelirroja, a lo que esto ocasionó que se avergonzara de la poca discreción de la rubia.

— ¡Baja la voz, Burbuja! —Regañó la chica de ojos rosas en forma de susurro.

—Lo siento. —Se disculpó de inmediato. — ¡Pero es que no lo puedo creer! ¿¡Quién se cree que es?!

—Lo sé, yo también me indigné como no tienes una idea. Pero realmente no me lo esperaba. Mucho menos de un hombre casado.

— ¡Que poca vergüenza! —Exclamó frustrada Burbuja mientras guardaba el vestido de Bombón y le pasaba la bata de dormir a esta. — ¡Ese hombre sí que es un descarado!

Cuando Bombón se terminó de desvestir salió ya con la bata puesta mientras se sentaba en su cama dispuesta para dormir. Burbuja seguía guardando las ropas en el extenso armario que la pelirroja poseía mientras que estaba también ocupada haciendo berrinches por la situación que su amiga le acababa de contar.

—Tranquila Burbuja. No le voy a permitir que vuelva a hacerlo, además de que me lo ha prometido y si es un caballero como debe ser, cumplirá su palabra.

—Un caballero muy infiel y libertino a su mujer, al parecer. —Contestó con ironía mientras acaba de terminar de guardar todo en el armario. —Dudo que cumpla. Pero perdona que se lo diga así señorita Bombón, pero detesto a ese tipo de hombres que creen que por verla a una tan inexperta, ya van a caer fácilmente ante los brazos de cualquier hombre.

—En eso tienes razón…—Después de un tiempo, se detuvo a analizar las palabras de la chica de ojos azules. —Oye, espera un momento, ¿qué me estás tratando de decir?

—Que ese hombre quiso aprovecharse de su ingenuidad. —Dijo con sinceridad. —Ya que al no salir tan seguido, bien sabemos que no es tan… capaz, de saber las intenciones de un hombre.

Bombón frunció el ceño a lo que enseguida Burbuja se disculpó.

—No me malinterprete, quiero decir que realmente hay bastantes cosas por las que tienes que aprender acerca de un hombre, señorita Bombón. Y tipos como ese lord, por lo poco que me cuenta, solo busca pasar el rato en su estadía en Venecia mientras que su mujer no sabe lo que trama.

—Si… Tienes razón, Burbuja. —Luego bajó su mirada y luego suspiró derrotada. —Y para colmo, mi padre le ha invitado a comer mañana a lo cual, por lo que supe, este aceptó gustoso.

—Así que mañana vendrá, —Bombón asintió, —pues tenga cuidado, señorita. No quiero que se sienta acosada por ese… sujeto.

—Independientemente como él sea, no tengo que darle mala cara. Es parte del consejo de los diez y tiene bastante autoridad sobre mi padre así que aunque me haya molestado su actitud conmigo, no tengo porque rechazarle por eso. Ciertamente es solo un noble más que tiene que ver con mi padre. Solo eso.

—De cualquier manera… lo estaré vigilando. —Bombón sonrió ante el comentario de Burbuja y negó con la cabeza, dando a entender la gracia que le causaba la actitud sobreprotectora de su amiga, como si esta no tuviera remedio.

Después de un rato más, Burbuja salió del cuarto de la chica para dejarla dormir. Mañana sería un día largo tomando en cuenta que tendría visita. A ella le daba igual aquel lord que portaba el apellido Morebucks. Solo que se había molestado por la ocurrencia de este en esa noche. Entonces, estando ya recostada mirando hacía su gran ventana recordó con algo de desilusión que no lo había conocido…

No tuvo el encuentro que muy en el fondo admitía que quería tener con el anónimo de las cartas.

Sin embargo, agradeció que el carnaval durara diez días, los suficientes como para poder verlo. Solo esperaba que mañana fuera mejor y se topara con aquel poeta desconocido. Algo le decía que era muy interesante como para no saber de él en persona, y al menos mañana lo buscaría bien procurando no tener interrupciones, ya que el Lord no la dejo buscarlo.

— ¿Podré verte a la cara algún día? —Preguntó al aire mientras suspiraba y así se dispuso a dormir.

…

Ah, sí tan solo ella supiera la verdad… ¿Aun así querría ver a la cara a ese hombre?

.

.

.

* * *

**Próxima actualización: **_8 de julio._

**NOTAS:**

***Dux: **_Otra forma de llamar al Dogo._

_*Si, el carnaval de máscaras en Venecia dura diez días._

**Espero les haya agradado el capítulo de la semana. Y am, no pude subir nada a mi blog por mera flojera xD...  
**

**AVISO:**

**He de comentarles de una vez que este Fic se me alargó. Ya no va a contar de 10 a 12 capítulos pues como verán apenas y han pasado cosas, **_(si, hemos descubierto que no soy buena calculando el tiempo para una trama xD)_** así que esto fácil será de 20 o más pues en realidad no ha pasado mucho. ¡Faltan demasiados detalles! Aun hay mucho por saber de las aventuras de este muchacho **_(ya que tengo que llenar el hueco para el año que es donde transcurre toda su odisea hasta que llegara a ser encarcelado). _**En pocas palabras y un dato para los próximos capítulos, veremos a Brick con muchas complicaciones por sus mentiras, y veremos su participación como arlequín en muchas ocasiones. **_(Ya que no está de adorno el titulo del fic)._

**Disculpen si no querían una historia tan larga :s. Les había comentado que Peligrosa Tentación se pospondría por este fic, pues bueno tal vez sean buenas noticias para los que leen esta otra historia, pues con la nueva noticia de que La Miseria será más larga, no puedo dejarlos sin todo ese tiempo sin PT así que el otro fic será actualizado muy pronto aunque no sabría decirles cuando exactamente. Muy probablemente sea en este mes **_(Ya lo comencé he incluso me encuentro puliendo detalles en mi cabeza para comenzar a trabajar arduamente en él). _**Entonces para Julio tendrán PT, como también seguiré actualizando cada lunes La Miseria. **

**Y sin más pasemos a los a****gradecimientos especiales y con mucho cariño a:**

_Jolus_ (Por escribir los capítulos hasta el final omito detalles por querer acabarlo rápido y por eso pasa lo que acabo de escribirles xD así que no me apresuraré. Por eso dedicaré más de un dia a las actualizaciones, ya no me gusta andar a la carrera :s.)

_CallMeEverdeen_

_DobexiisDobs_

_Kaoru ayuzawa_

_BrickxBloss-Reds_

_mimiher_

_Azur Hartzler_

_Sofi_

_asdesirad_

**Y bueno gracias por seguir apoyando esta historia llena de romance a más no poder jaja, pero es que vamos, es el siglo XVI y era muy distinto el trato en ese tema a lo que es hoy. Antes a mi humilde punto de vista, era mucho más profundo y si, más cursi por decir así, pero de ahí surge el romanticismo. Y por eso no niego que puedo caer en toques melosos a puntos de vista de algunos, pero así es la onda. Así que muchos lectores pueden negarse a una trama en donde esté lleno de romance. Pero bueno, así es el estilo de antes, lo cual a mí me encanta mucho escribir.**

**En fin, así que gracias por leer estas cursilerías de la autora. Que aunque debo aclarar no soy melosa xD, hay veces en las que me agarran mis momentos lo cual es normal, je. **

**¡Muchas gracias por su reviews, cuídense y nos estamos leyendo!**

**~Lady.**


	11. Tra incontri e le fughe

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de la caricatura no me pertenecen. Solo los uso con el fin de adaptarlos a mi trama y para entretener, ya que esto lo hago por diversión.**

***Nos leemos al final.**

* * *

**.**

**.-La Miseria di un Arlecchino-.**

.-Capítulo X-.

_.- Tra battute e le difficoltà. Tra incontri e le fughe-._

_(Entre bromas y dificultades. Entre encuentros y escapes.)_

_._

"_La vida estaba llena de improvisaciones. Jamás habrá ensayos que te permitan llevarla a cabo como deseas y por esta misma razón es la obra más complicada que pudiera haber. Lo único que estaba a nuestra voluntad era decidir qué rumbo tomaría. Y por eso no había malas ni buenas decisiones, porque simplemente eran… decisiones, que escogíamos para darle más sentido a nuestra función y dependía de nosotros si queríamos que nos aplaudieran al final, o se cerrase el telón antes de que el público te notase."_

_._

* * *

¡Un gran aplauso a Brick por ser el hombre más idiota de toda Venecia, de toda Italia!

¡Vamos! Aplaudan, griten mi nombre o llámenme con el título más reciente que se ha vuelto popular para reconocerme; "¡El sujeto más patético de los tiempos!" O si se les hace largo conózcanme por el apodo tan familiar y tan íntimo que muchos de mis queridos conocidos me han puesto, "Sr. Idiota" o "imbécil" para los más amigos.

Y es que tanta era la fama que me he ganado por quienes sabían de mis demencias, que hasta yo terminé por aceptarlo y no dudarlo que incluso me acostumbraba a cometer tales sandeces. Pero es que era enserio ¿olvidar algo tan importante como lo es saber que Raffaele estaba casado? ¿Es enserio, Brick? ¡Qué despistado te has vuelto!

Pero era ella quien tenía la culpa. Pues de no dejarme llevar por el momento de haberla tenido a mi lado y que casi, casi lograba robarle un pequeño beso de esos tentadores labios y de no haber caído hipnotizado por su hermosura, entonces yo hubiera seguido con mi papel de lord y así hubiera tenido un gran control sobre mis deseos para no cometer una reverenda estupidez. Pero ya era tarde y ella ya sabía de mi posición, o bueno, de la posición del lord Morebucks.

¡Carajo! Estaba tan enojado conmigo mismo que incluso tuve que cancelar el compromiso que tendría con el padre de Bombón, con el hombre más importante de la ciudad de los canales. Y la verdad tuve que hacerlo pues, ¿con qué cara iba a presentarme? No podía llevar todo el tiempo la máscara…

A buen momento se le ocurrió a Butch y a Boomer llegar cuando me encontraba arreglándome para ir con el Dogo, pero más que nada para ver a Bombón. Gracias a ese par recapacité la tremenda idiotez que iba a cometer si me presentaba.

Boomer tuvo que verse involucrado pues me ayudó a escribir una carta de disculpas en la que contaba que hoy no iba a poder presentarme por una excusa que habíamos inventado, y que me disculpara por las molestias que les había causado porque seguramente más de un platillo elegante fue preparado para ser desperdiciado, pues al final no habría comida que celebrar.

—Te has salvado por hoy. Pero no habrá próximas pues tienes que tratar asuntos de importancia con el Dux. —Me comentaba Boomer después de haber entregado la carta a uno de los concejales que estaban al servicio del regidor de Venecia. Acababa de llegar y se notaba bastante preocupado.

—Es cierto, —dijo Butch que había esperado junto conmigo al chico de ojos azules, —recuerda que ese lord venía con un motivo importante el cual no tuvo oportunidad de decir.

—Además, —continuó el rubio, —dejando de lado que tú no sabes ni te interesa nada de política, no puedes mostrar tu identidad, eso te podría delatar.

— ¿Tan idiota seré que hasta en mi cara lo dice? —Pregunté pero sin necesariamente esperar respuesta.

— ¿Realmente quieres que te conteste eso? —Respondió Boomer con otra pregunta mientras estaba de brazos cruzados con una sonrisa traviesa a lo que Butch soltó una buena carcajada.

—Es lo más inteligente que has dicho... —Dijo con dificultad Butch a Boomer pues aún estaba riendo. El rubio solo frunció el ceño entendiendo a lo que se refería el moreno. Tuve que intervenir antes de que esto se saliera de control y termináramos peleando por nada.

—Muy bien, ya comprendo. —Llamé la atención de ambos mientras yo yacía acostado en uno de los cómodos sillones de la estancia de la amplia casa de Boomer. —Procuraré ser más cuidadoso con mis identidades, al menos no tendrán de que preocuparse por hoy pues esta noche no iré de lord.

— ¿Lo dejarás? —Me cuestionó Boomer esperando que yo dijera que sí, pero solo negué con mi cabeza a lo que él solo se encogió de hombros dando así a entender que no se había sorprendido por mi respuesta. — ¿Entonces?

—Hoy simplemente descansaré de ese nuevo personaje. —Comenté con gracia. —Además de que no me vendría nada mal descansar de ese hombre tan aburrido…

Y aunque eso fuera verdad de que no soportaría una plática más con el Dogo, había también otra cosa que me impedía a seguir siendo Raffaele, al menos por esta noche.

Y eso era que no me servía de nada siendo un lord para acercarme a Bombón. ¿Qué cómo estaba tan seguro? Bueno, no hacía falta decirles que anoche precisamente, no fue mi noche. Porque verla tan monótona hizo que me rindiera por esa vez, estaba más que claro que la chica solo era gentil por el simple hecho de sus modales.

Era más por deber y obligación que por gusto con el que me había tratado. Pero en parte me agradaba que no fuera como todas las chicas de la aristocracia. Tan complicadas y que pedían mucho para tener más de lo que ya tenían. Estaba más que claro que Bombón no era así, incluso, eso daba pie a que se sospechara que en realidad era más humilde que un campesino, y eso me encantaba.

Así que iba a tener dificultades siendo un lord casado que intentó besarla. Un punto menos a tu favor Raffaele…

Por eso, lo mandaría al diablo por hoy. Ya que me interesaba más ser un personaje que yo conocía a la perfección y que no podría faltar este año. Ah, mi estimado arlequín, ¿hoy nos luciremos con todo el público que tendremos? Y no olvides a esos pobres niños que te estuvieron esperando ayer pero que en vez de eso, me encontraba ocupado siendo un remilgado y hasta arrogante hombre.

Esta noche saldría como un arlequín a divertir a las masas y a alimentarme de las risas de los pequeños, mujeres, ancianos y hombres de importancia ya que según había escuchado por boca de unos, el rey de Napoles* y de algunas islas cercanas a Italia, vendría para disfrutar de los entretenimientos que ofrecía una república.

Y nada era más que provechoso recibir halagos de ese tipo de gente aunque la mayoría del tiempo ellos me parecían desagradables por su engreimiento al pertenecer a la realeza o a un puesto político alto.

Que más daba, al ser un simple arlequín me daba ventaja en tratarlos por igual, ya que no importara tu estatus ni posición económica… Terminarías ridiculizado por mí.

Y ese pequeño dato lo había comprobado mi dulce angiolleto para su gran pesar…

¿Les confieso algo? Jamás me había divertido y arrepentido en instantes en todo lo que llevaba de vida ¿y quieren que les diga otra cosa? Lo volvería a hacer.

No, no es porque no quiera a Bombón. Al contrario, si ya saben que por ella soy capaz de cometer cosas peligrosas con tal de verla o que me note. Por eso mismo amé sus facciones de enojo cuando me burlaba de ella porque incluso enfadada se ve bella. Además, mi naturaleza es vulgar. Me rebajo a lo peor y aun haciéndolo estoy orgulloso, ya que soy un sin vergüenza.

Y aunque mi misión principal era enamorarla y hacerla reír aun si era el personaje que más detestaba esa chica, no podía evitar no ser el arlequín y salirme de control en mis bromas…um, algo pesadas.

De cualquier forma, mi identidad como aquel carismático personaje solo la ahuyentaría o por lo menos no se acercaría para verme o decirme palabras despreciativas como la primera vez. Creo que tuvo suficiente con lo de la harina y no le agradaría para nada averiguar con qué tontería saldría el sujeto que tanto la dejó en ridículo.

Sonrío al recordar mi travesura como si fuera solo un niño que hizo todo aquello por su simpleza e inocencia, pero en realidad no había ningún rastro de inocencia en mis intenciones. Fui un completo descarado esa vez en ambos sentidos de la palabra.

— ¿Sucede algo? —Preguntó Boomer al notarme tan distante o mejor dicho, tan metido en mis propios pensamientos. Hacía un rato yo había dejado de prestarles atención tanto a Butch como a Boomer pues estos habían comenzado otras de las ridículas peleas que eran tan comunes y que de vez en cuando me provocaban nostalgia como también podrían hartarme y callarles la boca a ese par de estúpidos sin remedio.

—No, nada, es solo que esta noche no haré ninguna tontería. —Dije mientras me estiraba de brazos y me acomodaba más en ese acolchonado sillón.

Butch, quien había dejado de pelear con el rubio desde hace rato me miró de manera interrogativa pero sin dejar de aparentar estar desinteresado.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —Dijo con un poco de intriga el pelinegro.

—Hoy saldré a disfrutar del carnaval como alguien a quien yo conozco. —Contesté sin más.

— ¿Y qué hay de Bombón? —Siguió preguntándome a lo que Boomer también alzó su vista hacía mí.

—Aunque ella deteste al arlequín, me consolaría verla al menos de lejos.

—Ya veo. —Fue lo único que dijo Butch.

—Y cambiando un poco de tema, ¿qué es lo que ustedes dos planean hacer? —Rompí el silencio que solo había durado unos segundo y logré captar la atención de ambos.

—Se suponía que hoy tenía un encargo, —había comentado Butch mientras se recargaba más en la silla y ponía sus pies sobre la mesa, cosa que a Boomer lo hizo fruncir el ceño. —pero lo dejaré para mañana, hoy planeo igualmente disfrutar de este festival.

—Baja los pies…—Llamó la atención el rubio al chico de ojos verdes. Pero esté en vez de hacer caso a esa pequeña llamada de atención, miro al rubio directamente a los ojos y restregó la tierra que tenía la suela de sus botas en la esquina de aquella mesa de madera fina. — ¡Mierda, Butch!

—No te morirás por esto…—Dijo muy quitado de la pena el otro.

—Anda, sigue de cerdo y estarás peor que yo. —Dije con burla al pelinegro. — ¿Cómo piensas que acabará bien tu cita de esta noche con Bellota, si no empiezas a cambiar tus desagradables manías?

Enseguida, él se sonrojó por unos cortos segundos y luego me fulminó un poco con su mirada, Boomer solo sonrió algo victorioso ante eso.

— ¿Y a ti qué te importa? —Contraatacó. —Es mi problema y tú ya tienes suficientes como para andar al pendiente de los míos.

—De alguna forma me divierto. —Le contesté con socarronería. —Eres tan fácil de molestar cuando se conocen tus puntos débiles.

—Y quién diría que hasta un asesino a sangre fría los tenga y se relacionen con una mujer. —Comentó Boomer con burla. —Que a todo esto, ¿cómo conseguiste que ella aceptara salir contigo después de tantos rechazos que te ha dado?

—No fue fácil…—Bufó un poco fastidiado el moreno.

—Seguramente te tuvo lástima. —Dije.

—Ni siquiera eso. —Dijo un poco avergonzado pues se notaba que al recordar la manera en cómo consiguió aquella cita con esa chica le doliera demasiado en su orgullo. —Solo estará conmigo porque no tiene otra opción.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Le cuestionó Boomer.

—Sale conmigo porque su abuelo así se lo ha pedido.

—Entonces le das lástima a ese anciano. —Comenté aún más con gracia a lo que Butch me ignoró pero Boomer río levemente.

—El otro día ayudé a ese viejo en algo y como sabe que me gusta su nieta, como agradecimiento arregló todo esto.

—Bueno, al menos ganas puntos con él. Sería el colmo que todo mundo huya de ti. —Y tanto Boomer como yo reímos de mi comentario.

—Sí, si claro sigan riendo maricas. Al menos yo me atrevo a decirle las cosas sin rodeos porque no ando jugando a los mejores amigos…—Dijo refiriéndose a Boomer, —o mintiendo para que se fije en mí.

Eso claramente había sido una indirecta para mí y solo me limité a fruncir el ceño. No iba a reprocharle nada porque era la verdad aunque me pesara. Era un mentiroso de primera y yo mismo estaba cavando mi tumba que, para cuando todas mis mentiras se descubrieran, esta estaría lista para mí. Ah, pero como bien les dije, yo era el Sr. Idiota y le daba honor a mi título.

—Estas en lo correcto. —Dije sin enojo alguno después de que me digné a levantarme de mi asiento. No tenía tantos ánimos de seguir ahí y ya empezaba a oscurecer. Pronto tendría que alistarme para mi espectáculo de esta noche. —Pero como bien dices, son mis problemas y además, ya me aburrí de ustedes así que mejor me voy yendo.

Y sin esperar nada de ellos les di la espalda y me despedí con la mano sin voltear a verlos.

Había mucho que preparar, porque los niños más que nadie me estaban esperando.

.

.

* * *

Nuevamente las calles eran alegradas por la gente que disfrutaba de todo el esplendor de esa fiesta que tenía una duración de diez días. Todos festejaban y algunos bailaban en la plaza con sus máscaras puestas y algunos que otros hombres, mujeres y niños aunque no contaran con máscaras, estos igual se divertían.

Entre toda esa gente nuevamente iba la muchacha de cabellos pelirrojos acompañada por la escolta de su padre y de este. Esta vez no estaba su amiga rubia pues le había dado la libertad de pasear más allá de que los guardias le permitían a ella, pues Burbuja al solo ser una sirvienta no tenía tantas restricciones como la hija del Dogo.

Eso y que la había dejado aprovechar para que pasara un rato con Boomer que aunque ella no se lo había pedido, Bombón lo sugirió pues era más que obvia el estima que se tenían entre ellos.

Así, la chica de orbes rosas se encontraba caminando con su gran vestido y para su gran desgracia con un corsé que no la dejaba respirar y que apenas podía seguir en pie. Ahora sí que odiaba a las modistas de otras regiones y a las modistas de aquí por dejar que esa moda fuera impuesta.

"_Estoy muriendo lentamente… ¿Cómo puede ser esto una prenda de vestir? Seguramente es un instrumento de tortura. Sí, eso es."_ Pensaba Bombón mientras que por fuera mantenía la calma e inhalaba y exhalaba con dificultad.

A lo lejos veía como las mujeres campesinas bailaban con libertad con sus hermanos, padres y esposos mientras que ella solo se limitaba a observar mientras se hacía aire con su abanico porque, a pesar de que fuera época de invierno, ella realmente se sentía asfixiada por aquel corsé de hueso de ballena.

Sintió entonces un poco de envidia al ver como las mujeres se movían con tanta naturalidad cuando ella tenía que mantenerse recta y con eso ni siquiera podía disfrutar del festival.

"_Esta será una noche larga…"_ Se mantuvo distante a la plática que tenía su padre con alguno de sus concejales y decidió distraerse mirando el panorama viendo así como la gente realmente se divertía mientras que ella… no.

Era todo tan aburrido en esos momentos para ella pues lo único que podía hacer era quedarse cerca de su padre. Lo único que agradecía del día es no haber visto a ese lord porque la verdad ni quería verlo en esos momentos. A pesar de que no vio su rostro, sintió que le sería desagradable y mucho más sabiendo las verdaderas intenciones de ese hombre.

Pero no por eso su día había dejado de ser completamente malo, ya que Bombón no le daba demasiada importancia al Sr. Morebucks. Todo comenzó a mal cuando supo que tendría que usar ese molestó corsé y cuando supo que ni Bellota estaría acompañándola porque había escuchado que tendría una cita.

Bombón sonrió en sus adentros porque le daba gracia que su amiga la pelinegra tuviera tiempo para un chico cuando en todos los años que lleva conociéndola nunca le interesé al menos un muchacho. Pero así era ella porque en todo caso, parecía que su otra miga, Burbuja, era el doble de romántica de lo que Bellota no era.

Al menos ella se divertirán fue lo que le quedó como consuelo. Y eso la desilusionaba un poco ya que ella no tendría oportunidad de conocer a ese chico tan misterioso que le escribía todas esas cartas.

Siguió caminando por otro rato hasta que a lo lejos divisó como varias personas yacían alrededor amontonadas y como muchos niños corrían hacía esa dirección.

Entonces, la curiosidad la invadió y quiso ir a ver porque había tanta gente en ese punto.

¿Acaso el rey ya habrá llegado? Lo dudaba. Ya que su padre sería el primero en recibirlo. Y así, de no poder ver más de cerca se desesperó e incluso miró de reojo para ubicar a su padre y disimuladamente, se fue alejando de él, como también de los guardias que la escoltaban porque estos estaban demasiado distraídos en el carnaval, cosa que en verdad agradeció.

Una vez habiéndose alejado de ellos, se amontonó con el grupo de personas y con dificultad se escabulló hasta llegar al frente para apreciar lo que tanto miraban los demás. Aquel sentimiento de adrenalina por escaparse en las plenas narices de su padre le había encantado, tanto que inconscientemente tenía una sonrisa grabada en su rostro…

Pero cuando logró llegar hacía el frente, esa sonrisa se desvaneció.

.

.

* * *

Hubiera sido una función como todas, incluso si hubiera tenido de espectador a un rey. Aquel rey que mucho decían que llegaría hoy o mañana. Aun con aquello pude haber llevado a cabo mi acto de malabares, y es que me había vuelto un experto en eso pues no por nada he practicado parte de mi infancia desde que conocí a mi mentor.

Hasta sabía algunos trucos de magia y unas cuantas acrobacias. Yo tenía tantas virtudes y las daba a conocer muy bien en la plaza de San Marcos, lugar en el cual me encontraba y que mucha gente curiosa se apresuró a verme.

Y es que mi vestimenta era demasiado distinguida. Incluso le agradecí bastante a la novia de Boomer, bueno, a su amiga Burbuja por el traje que hizo especialmente para mí, y por fin, después de un buen tiempo sin saber quién cosía mis trajes, Boomer tuvo la decencia de presentármela. Y la verdad es que era agradable. Demasiado.

Era muy gentil y se notaba bastante la inocencia en su mirada, entonces así comprobé que hasta sería la esposa perfecta para el rubio. Y eso fue una corazonada ya que ambos parecían tener una gran relación siendo amigos. Entonces, recordé mi situación con Bombón y fue así como mis ánimos decayeron. Ella hasta ahora no ha mostrado interés por ninguna de mis facetas, y por lo que sé, solo ha sido con su admirador secreto a quien si quiera ha visto su rostro.

Que por cierto, hablando de ella, como les comentaba en un inicio, esta hubiera sido una función cualquiera, pero debo decir que no fue así. ¿Saben porque? Bueno, porque la tenía a ella, justo en frente de mí como alguien más del público con sus ojos rosas demostrando lo que parecían ser de sorpresa y, oh… rabia también.

¿Aún seguía resentida?

Luego de quedarse parada por unos segundos se dio la vuelta y quiso irse, pero había tanta gente que le sería difícil salir. A pesar de que traía su máscara yo sabía bien que cara tenía. Estaba disgustada de verme, de ver al arlequín que había jugado una mala pasada con ella.

Después de que yo seguía con mi función, de vez en cuando la veía de reojo y capté como esta había conseguido hacer un espacio para marcharse. Entonces, tuve que apresurarme para terminar mi acto a lo que muchos aplaudieron por la demostración con mis malabares.

Muchos de los pequeños niños que solían verme cada tarde o mañana en la plaza se acercaron a mí para abrazarme. Y es que muchos de ellos eran del mismo orfanatorio en el cual yo crecí y que de vez en cuando frecuentaba para alegrarles un poco los días en ese desolado lugar.

Las monjas me permitían el paso a pesar de haberles causado tantos problemas cuando era un niño, pues la forma en que conseguía la simpatía de aquellos mocosos era tan notoria que hasta muchos de ellos me tumbaban al suelo cuando me veían, como esta ocasión que no sería la excepción.

La gente comenzaba a irse pero aun estando por debajo de tanto niño, logré visualizar a Bombón quien observaba con detenimiento hacía donde yo estaba. Para mi gran suerte esta no se había ido y esto hizo que sonriera levemente.

— ¡Sr. Arlequín, Sr. Arlequín! —Me gritaba una pequeña que jalaba de mi traje para que yo captara su atención.

— ¡Oh no, un bicho! —Dije de broma a lo que la niña rio. Solía llamarlos de diferentes maneras aunque algunos pensaran que sonara despreciativo, ellos sabían que esa era una forma de llamarlos de cariño.

—Sr. Arlequín, ¿cómo es que puede reír si usted es un adulto? —Preguntó inocentemente a lo que yo solo revolví su cabello despeinándola un poco y ella solo siguió riendo dulcemente. Ah, esas risas eran las más tiernas y dulces, la risa de un pequeño siempre me motivaba que yo las interpretaba como un sonido melodioso, un sonido esperanzador.

—Pero si yo no soy un adulto…—Le contesté a lo que la pequeña mostró una cara confundida. —Podré aparentarlo, si… Pero al menos, sigo conservando el espíritu de un niño.

Y con esto le dirigí una sonrisa a lo que ella me la correspondió igual o con mayor intensidad, y después de unos segundos salió corriendo detrás de sus amigos mientras se despedían de mí.

Me quedé viéndolos por un rato más con una sonrisa en mi rostro y entonces recordé que Bombón estaba observándonos y con rapidez me giré con la esperanza de encontrarla, pero era tarde porque al parecer esta ya se había ido.

¡Carajo! Maldecí internamente. Estaba tan ocupado con esos niños que no procuré cerciorarme de que ella no se fuera. Y así, desesperadamente guiaba mis vista a todas partes para ver si tenía éxito de ver su larga cabellera que hizo que la reconociera en cuanto se paró a verme, cosa que realmente era muy extraño para mi pues no pensé en verla por esos rumbos.

Entonces, después de correr como un loco, a lo lejos logré mirarla y como esta mantenía un paso lento no me fue difícil alcanzarla. Mis ganas por seguirla viendo fueron bastantes que en un pestañear y por mero impulso la llamé para impedir que siguiera avanzando.

— ¡Qué sorpresa, miren a quien tenemos por aquí! —Exclamé con mi voz distorsionada, algo perfecto que me caracterizaba. — ¡Pero si es la dama de blanco!

Y la había llamado así, como la vez que la llamé antes de enharinarla, solo para llamar su atención y así fue, esta me volteó a ver con una mirada bastante enojada.

—Hay Dios…—Susurró por lo bajo pero yo la alcancé a escuchar muy bien porque cada vez me iba acercando ella. Y cuando quedé enfrente me hinqué haciendo una reverencia exagerando el movimiento de mi muñeca.

—Luce muy bella señorita, pero insisto que le queda mejor el blanco. —Ella frunció el ceño pero no me dijo nada. Yo sabía que estaba tomando una actitud burlona ante mi amada, pero era algo que no podía evitar cuando estaba interpretando al arlequín. Yo solía entrar bastante a mi personaje porque me apasionaba en verdad mi labor como animador. Pero era realmente una desventaja considerable ya que no medía muy bien mis extremos hasta que era demasiado tarde.

Ella me ignoró y quiso irse porque nuevamente me dio la espalda. Entonces, fue así como decidí que tendría que improvisar para que me pusiera atención, así sea de buena o mala manera.

— Oh, no se vaya. —Dije fingiendo tristeza. —Permítame disculparme por lo de aquella vez…

—Pues lo lamento, pero tengo que irme. —Dijo muy cortante y siguió caminando hasta que me posicioné frente a ella para impedirle el paso.

—Pero de verdad, yo insisto. Fue muy grosero de mi parte haberla ensuciado así. —Ella me miró despectiva y me dedicó una mirada fulminante a través de su máscara.

— ¿Puede por favor dejarme en paz? —Empezaba a cansarse pues su tono de voz me lo demostraba.

—Primero, permítame ofrecerle la mejor noche como compensación a mi barbaridad de ese otro día, le prometo que no se arrepentirá y es lo menos que puedo hacer. —Y le sonreí ladinamente. Gesto el cual pudo ver, ya que mi antifaz solo cubría la mitad de mi rostro dejando en descubierto mi boca.

—Claro. Es lo único que puede ofrecer porque solo es un patético hombre que hace el ridículo por unas cuantas monedas.

Me molestó su tono tajante, empezaba a comportarse justo como esa vez que la conocí. Pero para no pelear y terminar de cometer una locura de nuevo, decidí ignorar su comentario y solo seguí insistiéndole con una mirada cómplice.

—Vamos, ¿qué es lo que tiene que perder? Además está extraviada y dudo que encuentre pronto a su padre.

— ¿Cómo lo…?

— ¿Supe? —Completé por ella victoriosamente. —Porque a juzgar por su mirada que me muestra un poco de preocupación y al estar volteando cada cierto tiempo mientras habla conmigo, eso solo me hace pensar que busca desesperadamente a alguien porque lo ha perdido de vista.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo no sabe que hago eso porque en realidad me molesta estar siendo acompañada con un pobre vago como tú y solo busco la oportunidad de irme? —Me contestó y esta vez como si pareciera haberme dejado sin palabras porque su mirada me demostraba confianza, de esa clase de confianza cuando sientes que estas por ganar una discusión de este tipo.

—Oh… Mmm no lo creo. —Le respondí divertido.

— ¿Por qué lo dice? —Preguntó luego de cruzarse de brazos.

—Porque soy adorable y sabe que es verdad. —Y enseguida ella me dedicó una risa completamente burlona.

— ¿Adorable? Eres un vil sin vergüenza descarado, pulgoso y apestoso que solo está haciéndome perder mi tiempo. —Yo solo me limité a sonreírle coquetamente y reír por lo bajo. Levanté uno de mis brazos y simulé olfatear por la zona debajo de este, ella solo se me quedaba viendo algo asqueada cuando me veía oler mi axila.

— ¿Apestoso? No. ¿Pulgoso? Mmm, tampoco. ¿Sin vergüenza descarado? … Ah, eso sí. —Y luego le sonreí nuevamente coqueto y no le quité la vista de encima.

—Ugh, se acabó yo me marchó. —Y se dio la vuelta para disponer a irse. Pero como bien me lo había planteado desde un inicio en cuanto la vi, no iba a dejar que lo hiciera porque además de que no traía una molesta escolta que la protegiese, era mi oportunidad de tener una charla madura, bueno, eso si mi personaje me dejaba y se aguantara las ganas de molestarla porque ahora que lo pensaba, me gustaba hacerlo.

La tomé de su mano, tan delicadamente y a la vez firmemente para no lastimarla y antes de que ella pudiera objetar, salí corriendo con ella aun sujetándola de su mano para que no se me escapara.

— ¡¿Qué demonios está haciendo?! —Me preguntó alarmada y con dificultad pues apenas y podía hablar de esa manera con la máscara puesta.

No le respondí y seguí corriendo lejos de la gente. Ella enseguida sospechó de estas intenciones y quiso mantenerse firme para impedir que siguiéramos avanzando, pero yo era mucho más fuerte que ella que no me costó nada el hacerla seguir corriendo. Casi la tenía arrastrando.

Bombón estaba tan conmocionada que no sabía que hacer pues no hablaba si quiera para quejarse. Entonces en una oportunidad volteó su cabeza para mirar atrás y se dio cuenta de la razón por la que corría. Visualizó su escolta que la estaba buscando desesperadamente y comprendió que estaba siendo raptada por mí.

Entonces, quiso zafarse de mi agarre con brusquedad y yo, para no lastimarla y evitar que ella se golpeara, me hinqué en un movimiento rápido quedando frente ella y la sujeté por sus piernas para levantarla. Después de unos segundos en donde ella se quedó impresionada porque prácticamente la estaba llevando como un saco de papas, cuando reaccionó comenzó a golpear mi espalda con sus puños.

— ¡Bájame, idiota! —No le hice caso, por supuesto. Sus golpes no eran problema pues ni me daban cosquillas. Fui así a parar a uno de las calles algo angostas y salí del otro lado donde no había muchas luces del carnaval. Vi el panorama y observé una de las tantas góndolas que había, y así se me ocurrió una grandiosa idea. Sonreí para mí mismo y seguí caminando con prisa hasta llegar a una de esas lanchas. Voltee a mi alrededor para comprobar de que no hubiera nadie y no viera que estaba a punto de robarme por un rato uno de sus botes.

Posicioné con cuidado a Bombón en uno de estos cuidando que no huyera y rápidamente lo desaté para así yo también ir y empezar a empujarnos lejos de la orilla con el remo largo.

Bombón se quedó estupefacta una vez que comprendió lo que acababa de hacer.

— ¿¡Pero qué se supone que estás haciendo?! — Yo solo la miré de reojo y le dediqué una sonrisa ladina.

— ¿Qué no es obvio? —Dije con una burla notoria cambiando un poco mi voz haciéndola más grave para dar una intención drástica, cosa que ella claramente notó y abrió sus ojos como platos. Mi voz enronquecida claramente demostraba un gran cambio y yo tenía la intención de intimidar un poco a esa chica, en cualquier sentido de la palabra.

— ¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo?! —Dijo una vez que logró a ponerse seria pues supe así que mi voz ronca la había sorprendido bastante. — ¡Llévame de vuelta y será mejor que lo hagas rápido!

—Um, me temo que no se va a poder, bella dama. —Dije con gracia y juguetonamente mientras seguía remando para empujarnos.

— ¿¡Y por qué no?! —Me preguntó bastante encolerizada.

—No se puede…—Entonces la encaré a pesar de que ambos estábamos enmascarados y le sonreí de manera picara. —Porque te acabo de secuestrar.

.

.

.

* * *

**Próxima actualización:** _15 de Julio. Y está en duda porque no sé si me vaya de vacaciones y no tendré Internet en el lugar al que voy.  
_

**NOTAS: **

*****_Italia se encontraba dividida en reinos, principados, ducados y repúblicas._ _Y la mitad sur de Italia (Napoles) y las islas de Corcega, Cerdeña y Sicilia pasaron a pertenecer al rey Fernando II de Aragón hasta 1516 con su muerte. Luego de esto, los reyes de España incorporaron los reinos siciliano y napolitano a los territorios de su Monarquía Hispánica, (1516-1703). Luego de la muerte de Fernando II sus sucesores al trono fueron Juana I de Castilla, Carlos I de España y para 1556 a 1598 el trono le perteneció a Felipe II, que para las fechas de mi fic el sigue siendo el rey._

**Agradecimientos especiales y con mucho cariño a:**

_asdesirad_

_mimiher_

_CallMeEverdeen_

_Azur Hartzler_

_Kaoru Ayuzawa_

_BrickxBloss-Reds_

_DobexiisDobs_

_SatoriatParis_

_Sofi_

**Muchas gracias a quienes se toman la molestia de seguir leyendo este Fanfic y también a quienes me comentan haciéndome saber que lo hacen, realmente les agradezco mucho pues de verdad dedico mi tiempo en leer cada review que recibo. Gracias por los ánimos, nos leemos muy pronto.**

**~Lady.**


	12. Prigioniero senza un sorriso

**DISCLAIMER: Las PPG le pertenecen a Craig McCraken y la trama de esta historia a mí. Esto es sin fines de lucro y solo lo hago por mero hobbie.**

***Nos leemos al final.**

* * *

**.-La Miseria di un Arlecchino-.**

.-Capítulo XI-.

_.-Prigioniero senza un sorriso-._

_(Prisionera sin sonrisa)_

_._

"_En todos estos años jamás había fracasado en mi labor; El hacer reír a la gente era mi especialidad, una virtud que tenía y que estaba muy agradecido por haberla conservado hasta el día de hoy... Y digo hoy, porque justamente que trataba de sacar provecho a esa habilidad no lograba provocar aunque sea una leve curvatura de goce en sus labios, porque ella era la persona más fría que en mi vida he conocido. ¿Acaso no llegará el día en que sea capaz de lograr una melodiosa risa por parte de aquella dulce mujer de hielo?"_

_._

* * *

Estoy realmente sorprendido de ver que la luna aún se muestra en el cielo despejado, mientras sigo escribiendo en esta hoja con la pluma que ha sido remojada un par de veces en tinta para seguir con lo que me había propuesto. Y es que no había pasado mucho tiempo, parecía que el reloj transcurría lento y no sabía si debía tomar eso como ventaja…

¿Debería estar agradecido por ello, porque se me permite más tiempo para poder acabar con estas cartas? ¿O solo era una clase de tortura que tenía la cuenta regresiva pendiente en lo que me quedaba por estar vivo? De cualquier forma no le tomaba importancia y seguía metido en mis recuerdos que intentaba plasmarlos con detalle.

Porque justamente me encontraba en la parte más culminante de mi vida. Mi primera cita con mi amada angiolleto... Una cita sin su consentimiento, claro.

Esa misma noche de carnaval, me atreví a cometer otra sandez a pesar de que me había propuesto no hacerlo. ¿Pero qué querían? Era un hombre y era débil como también algo estúpido. Después de todo una mujer saca lo mejor y lo peor de uno al mismo tiempo, y vaya que yo no sería la excepción pues Bombón, aún sin hacer nada como para haber llamado mi atención desde el comienzo, lograba cosas muy drásticas en mí.

Soy un cabronazo extremista. Ahora es cuando estoy totalmente de acuerdo con Butch. Aunque también debo agregar que soy todo un caballero, porque soy muy considerado con las damas. Es decir; Secuestré a una mujer de la alta clase procurando no ser descubierto por su escolta llevándola a rastras como si fuera un saco de papas y la puse en el primer bote que vi. ¿La parte romántica? Pues, que la llevo de paseo por las góndolas a la luz de la luna mientras que remo alejándonos del puerto, mientras que ella ha intentado golpearme más de una ocasión y casi me da una patada en mis partes más delicadas…

¿No somos la pareja más enamorada de todos los tiempos? Oh si, somos todos unos amantes.

— ¡Si no me regresas a la orilla en este preciso momento juro que te arrepentirás! —Apenas y podía gritar con su máscara puesta, porque esas cosas no daban mucha oportunidad de hablar demasiado—. ¿¡Me estás escuchando?!

— ¿Pero cuál es la prisa? —Le contesté con una pregunta mientras nos seguía impulsando con el largo remo—. Sería lo mismo estando aquí o allá siendo cuidada por esos hombres con armadura.

— ¿¡Eres idiota, acaso?! —Preguntó incrédula alzando más la voz—. ¡Prefiero estar allá siendo vigilada todo el tiempo que estar soportando la presencia de un tipo detestable como tú!

…

De alguna manera me dolió ese comentario.

— ¡Oh! Y otra cosa, has cometido tantas faltas esta noche—continuó hablando con su tono de molestia—. Realmente eres un hombre que debería estar encerrado.

— ¿Ah sí, por qué lo dice señorita?—Pregunté obviamente fingiendo inocencia y con burla a lo que ella solo se enfadó más. Me quedé embobado por su mirada ardiente de enojo, y a pesar de que casi me asesinaba con la mirada, me perdí en esos dos orbes rosas que tenían una chispa única.

— ¿En verdad quieres que te lo diga? Bueno, para empezar te has estado burlando de mí en todo este rato. Me has secuestrado… A mí, a la hija del Dogo ¿sabes los problemas que tendrás si mi padre se entera? Además de que te acabas de robar una góndola cuando no estás autorizado de tomar una porque ni eres de una clase social alta o siervo de un noble. Porque eres solo un sucio y vil bufón que se mofa de mí, cuando para empezar yo no quería problemas.

Su voz… ¡Oh! Era tan encantadora cuando se oía molesta, tan mandona y firme que me perdí en aquel timbre de voz que ella poseía. Me hubiera gustado apreciar su rostro pero esa máscara me impedía y me provocaba unas terribles ansias de quitársela.

—… En verdad eres un hombre desagradable, no tienes consideración ¿sabes que incomodo fue que me llevaras de esa manera tan burda? ¡No soy un costal de papas! Pero eres tan idiota que no sabes diferenciar eso de una mujer—notaba que de vez en cuando me señalaba y hacía ademanes de berrinche, entonces me imaginé que detrás de su disfraz estaba sonrojada por la frustración de la situación—. No olvidemos que tampoco tienes modales ¡no tienes tacto! Eres como un animal salvaje que actúa por sus meros instintos…

Ya nos habíamos alejado del puerto para quedar escondidos de la vista de los curiosos, me había detenido para descansar y sentarme un rato, entonces de alguna forma la encaré pero su maldita máscara sí que arruinaba este momento. No podía apreciarla bien si no se quitaba eso de su cara. Y después de pensarlo, decidí que sería mejor si tomara la iniciativa y le descubriera el rostro

— ¡Eres un sucio vago, eso es lo que eres y más! —Ella seguía gritándome, lo cual era inútil pues la verdad es que no le estaba prestando atención a lo que probablemente parecieran ser quejas. Me le quedé viendo atentamente con un gesto serio, pues estaba calculando el momento indicado para sorprenderla—. ¡No te me quedes viendo como idiota! ¿¡Qué es lo que tienes pensado hacer, acaso me estás escuchando?!

Entonces, reí por lo bajo y le dediqué una de mis características sonrisas simplonas.

—Hablas mucho—fue lo único que dije mientras me iba acercando al otro extremo de la lancha en donde se encontraba ella.

— ¡Agh, imbécil! —Pero entonces, ella notó mis lentos y cuidadosos movimientos a lo que se arrinconó y me miró amenazadoramente—. ¡No te me acerques!

Pero cuando lo dijo ya estaba demasiado cerca de ella y la encaré por completo. Mis ojos estaban fijos en los suyos y a causa de la luz nocturna apenas y podía apreciar los colores de estos. Antes, Bombón se encontraba muy parlanchina pero al notar mi cercanía calló abruptamente. Vi que estaba algo nerviosa pues me percaté de lo inquieta que estaba porque sujetaba con fuerza su vestido.

Poco a poco fui posicionando mis manos detrás de su cabeza. Estaba tan nerviosa que no me quitó violentamente como creería que lo haría una vez yo estando a esa distancia.

En todo momento no le quité la mirada de encima mientras tentaba con mis manos para encontrar el listón que estaba unido a la máscara para desatarlo. Cuando lo encontré, una sonrisa se formó en mi cara a pesar de que segundos atrás me mostraba concentrado en hallar el listón, pero una vez que di con este lo desenredé de inmediato y en un movimiento rápido descubrí el rostro de Bombón.

Para cuando ella se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, fue ahí cuando entró en razón y me alejó violentamente para que quedara separado de ella.

— ¿¡Pero qué…?!—Y así, al fin pude ver sus mejillas sonrojadas y su ceño fruncido. Mientras que apreciaba por fin su linda cara, ella me maldijo de formas refinadas omitiendo claramente insultos fuertes. Pero nuevamente no le tomé importancia a eso pues esta vez lo que me inquietaba eran sus labios. Eran tan perfectos que cada vez que los veía parecían que me llamaban.

Casi me pedían que los besara…

— ¡Regrésame mi mascara sin vergüenza! —Extendió su brazo a mi dirección con la intención de que se la regresara pero en vez de hacer caso la escondí detrás de mí, y yo sabía que no se acercaría pues me quería lo más lejos posible. Esto la volvió a motivar para que siguiera diciendo cosas malas de mí.

Pero en todo ese momento yo ignoraba y solo me dedicaba a ver su boca. Los movimientos que hacía para hablar me tentaban más e incluso yo disfrazaba sus palabras drásticamente de formas totalmente exageradas.

— ¡¿Qué me estás viendo?!

Eso yo lo interpretaba como un; _¡Bésame!_

— ¡¿Otra vez estás sin escucharme!?

Y eso en un; _¡¿Te lo tengo que pedir directamente?! ¡Bésame!_

— ¿Por qué me ves de esa forma?

_¿Por qué esperas tanto? ¡Mis labios te llaman!_

—Está bien, no me lo digas… Eres un demente.

_Quiero que me robes el aliento… Bésame como nunca lo has hecho en tu vida._

—… Ahora, ¿me regresaras al puerto o no?

_¿Vas a besarme o no?_

— ¡Contéstame, pedazo de idiota!

_¡Bésame, pedazo de idiota!_

—Está bien…—contesté finalmente a lo que ella sonrió victoriosa, pero ambos creíamos otras cosas. Yo sabía más que nadie terminaría arrepintiéndome de lo que estaba por hacer, pero igual estaba actuando por impulso.

Me acerqué nuevamente a ella, cosa que enseguida notó y puso una mueca de disgusto.

— ¿Qué haces? El remo esta de tu lado.

—Lo sé—contesté desinteresado una vez que quede frente a ella, incluso más cerca de lo que había quedado anteriormente cuando le había quitado su máscara.

—Pues ve por él y llévame de regreso—ordenó arrogantemente—. Si me llevas ahora, no te acusaré con mi padre. Eso sí prometes no volver a molestarme.

—Mmm… Entonces tendrán que condenarme—contesté seriamente teniendo mi tono de voz grave y provocativo mientras que veía atentamente su boca, cosa que ella ignoraba por completo. Pero aun no estando enterada de mis intenciones, me había escuchado y había levantado una ceja algo confundida.

— ¿Condenarte?

—Por lo que voy hacer…—y antes de que volviera a preguntarme algo, me adelanté sujetándola de la nuca al mismo tiempo que con mi mano libre aprisionaba las manos de ella para impedir que me abofetearan. Me aproximé rápidamente a su cara y sentí su respiración muy cerca, ella estaba demasiado sorprendida al menos eso es lo que pude apreciar en esos pocos segundos que la tomé desprevenida y me acercaba peligrosamente.

Sin embargo, no iba a hacer que ese momento fuera lento para hacerlo significativo, pues de hacerlo así, nuevamente perdería mi oportunidad ya que le daría tiempo para que reaccionara a tiempo.

Y en un ágil movimiento pude lograr mi objetivo…

La estaba besando.

.

.

* * *

Burbuja paseaba tranquila mientras se aferraba del brazo de Boomer a la vez que veía con alegría las luces del carnaval y caminaba entusiasmada para ver a un grupo de gente bailar alrededor de una gran fogata. El rubio de vez en cuando, o en realidad la mayoría del tiempo, la observaba de reojo mientras que sonreía con satisfacción por notar que ella se estaba divirtiendo.

Boomer no solo disfrutaba de la belleza del carnaval sino también de la compañía que la chica de ojos azules le brindaba. Le era muy ameno caminar por las calles y apreciar de todo pero más que nada, que Burbuja se encontrara aun lado suyo sujetándolo con cariño mientras esta sonreía a las personas que pasaban en seguida de ellos.

—Es una bonita noche ¿verdad, Boomer? —Preguntó la rubia al chico que se había quedado viéndola desde hacía un buen rato, pero cuando ella hizo esta pregunta lo sacó del trance.

— ¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí!—Dijo apresuradamente antes de que ella se diera cuenta de su leve ausencia—. Tienes razón.

Burbuja solo le sonrió de vuelta a lo que Boomer por consecuencia hizo lo mismo.

—Me pregunto cómo se la estará pasando la señorita Bombón, como también Bellota…

—Seguramente han de estar bien. La señorita Utonio está al cuidado de su escolta y Bellota, bueno, seguro está bien—Burbuja se quedó pensativa por unos momentos y luego asintió.

—Pobre de la Sta. Bombón. Debe ser muy cansado estar siendo cuidada todo el tiempo por esos guardias.

—Ser la hija del Dux es bastante agotador—comentó Boomer—. Tanto como en la nobleza y en la pobreza hay grandes desventajas.

—Pues, acá entre nosotros, me alegro de tener la vida que tengo.

El chico solo la miro fijamente y luego asintió para que ambos siguieran caminando. Para Boomer, era de admirar el gran optimismo que tenía Burbuja ante esas situaciones, porque a pesar de que ella antes tuviera todo lo que él o Bombón tienen ahora, a la rubia no le había importado caer en la pobreza después de que su familia terminará endeudada con otra familia más prestigiosa.

Y Burbuja aun sabiendo que terminaría durmiendo en una cama incomoda y siendo criada de alguna familia aseñorada, no se dejó vencer. La única vez que la vio llorar después de caer en miserias, fue cuando se sintió muy impotente al no salvar a su hermano menor que murió de una simple fiebre, pero al no tener dinero para los medicamentos este empeoro y terminó por fallecer.

Boomer fue el único apoyo que tuvo aquella vez cuando Burbuja se encontraba devastada. Ella solo era una niña de doce años de edad mientras que él ya contaba con diecisiete años recién cumplidos cuando la tragedia pasó.

Desde esa vez, le prometió que él nunca la dejaría sola y que mientras le sea posible, evitaría que de esos ojos azules vuelvan a brotar lágrimas de dolor. A Boomer se le había partido el corazón de verla así, y allí fue cuando comprendió y reafirmo que Burbuja era especial, y que comenzó a amarla de verdad.

— ¿Acaso esa de ahí no es Bellota? —Preguntó la rubia sacando a Boomer de sus pensamientos cuando este dirigió su mirada hacía donde la tenía la chica.

Efectivamente, a una distancia no muy lejana estaba la pelinegra pero se extrañó al notar que iba sola, ¿no se suponía que Butch estaría con ella? Quería preguntarle pero Burbuja fue la que se adelantó ya que fue hacía donde estaba Bellota y preguntó lo que él se preguntaba.

—Hola Bellota—saludó amigablemente la rubia a lo que la otra chica correspondió igualmente el saludo—. Vaya, sabía que te encontraría en el carnaval pero… Um, ¿no se suponía que estarías con…?

— ¿Con el mercenario? —Completó por la chica de ojos azules un tanto divertida—. ¡Bah! Lo acabas de decir Burbuja, se suponía…

— ¿Puedo preguntar porque razón no está contigo, Bellota? —Dijo curioso el rubio ya que se le hacía bastante extraño no ver al moreno por ahí, y más cuando se suponía y había conseguido salir con la morena.

—Ah, lo deje ocupado porque está atendiendo unos asuntos importantes—dijo desinteresada.

— ¿Más importantes que el disfrutar contigo del festival? —Preguntó incrédula y un poco molesta Burbuja.

—Así parece—contestó con gracia, cosa que Boomer notó—. Ya sabía que era un hombre conflictivo.

— ¿Conflictivo? —Preguntó Burbuja a lo que el chico comprendió o por lo menos se lo imaginó.

— ¿Butch está en problemas? —Interrogó Boomer.

—Algo así.

— ¿Algo así? ¿Dónde está, que está haciendo? —Siguió el rubio.

—Peleando, en los callejones que están cerca del puerto.

— ¿Y lo dices así tan a la ligera? —Fue Burbuja quien cuestionó a la morena.

—Pues si—respondió Bellota—, yo ya hice lo que pude y aunque le dije que perdía el tiempo peleando con Mitch, este llegó y…

— ¡¿Con Mitch!? —Dijeron al unísono y algo alterados el par de rubios, a lo que Bellota solo asintió con tranquilidad.

— ¡Maldición! —Exclamó el chico—. ¡Tengo que ir a detenerlos antes de que se maten!

Y antes de que Burbuja o Bellota pudieran decir algo, Boomer salió corriendo a buscar al pelinegro que seguramente estaba causando alboroto aun sabiendo que eso ocasionaría que lo encerraran.

Pero en verdad era un poco preocupante que Butch este peleando con quien había dicho la chica de ojos verdes, pues eso se debía a que si era el Mitch con el que había tratado una sola vez, entonces podía dar por bien encerrado de por vida a ambos sujetos, o al menos el que no tuviera suerte de escapar de la celda.

"_Carajo"_ pensó el muchacho que corría a toda prisa por las calles y que esquivaba con algo de dificultad a las personas que se encontraban en el camino. Pues Boomer tenía porque estar preocupado por su amigo, o por el otro sujeto, pues cuando ellos dos se encontraban, todo terminaba un caos, en una riña que nunca terminaría al menos que uno de esos dos terminara muerto.

Después de doblar a la derecha por una esquina y para dar a un callejón muy estrecho escuchó a lo lejos apenas divisando con la poca luz que había a un grupo de hombres que peleaban de una manera muy brutal…

Eran ellos.

— ¡Butch! —Gritó Boomer mientras se acercaba hacía donde estaba su amigo. Una vez que logró llegar vio como un grupo de hombres estaban alrededor de ellos.

Ambos estaban muy heridos, tanto Butch como aquel chico llamado Mitch no habían parado a pesar del llamado de Boomer para que se percataran de su presencia, no fue hasta que tuvo que interponerse entre los dos para separarlos, cosa que provocó que de vez en cuando recibiera un puñetazo aunque no supiera muy bien de parte de quien era los golpes.

— ¡Ya basta! —Gritó nuevamente el rubio al mismo tiempo que empujaba a quien estaba frente a él, y al parecer se trataba de Mitch, pues cuando pudo ver claramente por la poca luz que había vio la cabellera castaña del chico.

Mitch tenía cortadas por todo el cuerpo y una cortada en la ceja como también un hilo de sangre salía de su nariz. Butch en cambio, tenía una cortada en el labio inferior y unos cuantos moretones alrededor de su cuerpo.

Alrededor aún se encontraban un grupo de hombres que al parecer se trataba del grupo de Mitch y parte eran de Butch.

—Ace—Llamó Boomer al sujeto de aspecto enfermo que se encontraba entre el grupo de hombres y el aludido solo se limitó a acercarse hacía donde estaba el rubio— ¿Qué mierda está pasando?

—Están conviviendo, como los buenos amigos que son—contestó con gracia mientras tenía una sonrisa ladina en su cara, Boomer solo rodó los ojos y se limitó a seguir preguntándole a él, así que mejor quiso averiguarlo del moreno que estaba siendo sujetado por varios de sus hombres y lo mismo ocurría con Mitch.

—Butch—dijo Boomer acercándose al susodicho a quien lo tenían sujeto de cada brazo—. ¿Qué carajos crees que estás haciendo?

— ¡Suéltenme par de imbéciles! —Gritaba el otro ignorando por completo al chico de mirada azul—. ¡Ese bastardo me debe una explicación!

— ¿Y lo golpeas para que te la de? —Preguntó Boomer no esperando realmente respuesta y de forma seria—. ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

— ¿Por qué pierdes el tiempo tratando de averiguarlo, Boomer? No es de tu incumbencia —Dijo el castaño mientras se limpiaba la sangre que le brotaba de uno de los orificios de la nariz—, esto es entre Butch, Brick y yo.

— ¿Brick? —Mencionó confundido— ¿Qué quieres de Brick?

— ¿Acaso eres él? —Dijo irónicamente Mitch mientras que se levantaba con dificultad— ¿No, verdad? Entonces te recomiendo que te largues y sigas en tus propios asuntos.

—Butch—llamó el oji-azul, el moreno solo lo observó de reojo—, ¿me lo dirás tú, o tendré que recurrir a mis métodos extremos?

—Tsk…no hay remedio—entonces, Butch hizo una señal a sus hombres y estos comprendieron al instante ya que lanzaron unas pequeñas bombas de humo que lograron distraer al castaño y a el grupo que lo acompañaban. Así, tanto Boomer como Butch lograron escapar para perderlos de vista.

— ¡¿Qué están haciendo, inútiles?! ¡Síganlos! —Se oía gritar a lo lejos a un Mitch bastante encolerizado mientras trataba de ver por la densa nube de humo que se había creado.

El pelinegro y varios de sus hombres tomaban atajos entre las calles y se perdían entre la gente que no tenía idea de la persecución que se estaba llevando a cabo, mientras que Boomer trataba de seguirles el paso y de vez en cuando miraba detrás de sí para asegurarse de que no los estuvieran siguiendo.

Una vez que lograron escabullirse ya estando más calmados, el chico de ojos azules no dudo en insistirle a su amigo a la vez que lo miraba con seriedad.

—Fue una buena idea seguir el consejo de Brick—dijo Butch—, cuando le vea le agradeceré por lo de las bombas de humo y también lo golpearé.

—Cuéntame que es lo que tienen que ver tú y Brick con ese bandido—fue lo único que dijo Boomer a lo que el pelinegro no tuvo de otra.

—No lo sé. Esa bazofia me ha arruinado la noche, estaba tan tranquilo sin causar destrozos cuando de repente llega y empieza a atacarme. No me dijo sus razones solo comenzó una pelea importándole poco si estaba allí Bellota.

— ¿No habías tenido una fuerte discusión con él la otra vez en la plaza?

—Ah, sí. Pero eso ya fue por cosas personales, porque como sabrás ese idiota me tiene coraje desde que lo conocí.

Y vaya que era así, porque Mitch Mitchelson era el bandido más buscado de todos los tiempos como también era némesis de Butch Jojo, el mercenario más temido y que había superado a su propio padre, a Mojo.

Ambos se conocen desde que eran unos simples adolescentes; Vagos, problemáticos y sobre todo muy competitivos entre sí.

Boomer se quedó pensativo por unos breves momentos pero en ningún momento dudo de la palabra de su amigo, ya que a pesar de que solía mentir en lo que le convenía, nunca lo haría en esta ocasión porque él más que nadie sabía que Butch no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de estar a solas con la amiga de Burbuja, y que claro tuvo la mala suerte de encontrarse con el castaño.

— ¿No será por celos? Según supe, Mitch también estaba tras Bellota…

—No fue por ella—contestó.

—Pues, Burbuja y yo nos encontramos con ella y estaba muy tranquila. Pensé que se podría tratar de una simple disputa entre tú y él por la atención de Bellota.

—De haber sido en otro momento, quizás. Pero hoy era distinto, además tú lo escuchaste, no solo es conmigo sino también con Brick.

Se quedaron un rato en el callejón a oscuras mientras que de vez en cuando Butch se asomaba para comprobar que ya no lo seguían. Lo único que tenían en claro era que no podían estar mucho tiempo escondidos ya que tarde o temprano se encontrarían con Mitch y no era conveniente que fuera en esa noche.

De haber sido solo una simple discusión como siempre la tenía con el bandido cada vez que lo veía, no se hubiera preocupado. Pero ahora era distinto, porque se notaba que estaba decidido en matarlo. No estaba seguro si él estaba metido en algo o era por su propia cuenta, puesto que los hombres de Mitch no hacían nada y solo se quedaron viendo el cómo ambos se molían a golpes.

Solo una cosa había tenido claro cuando lo vio directamente a los ojos y eso es que quería matarlo no antes de que le respondiera unas cosas que bien lo habían desconcertado.

¿Qué quería ese burdo ladrón de Brick? Hasta donde Butch sabía, el pelirrojo nunca estuvo tan involucrado con Mitchelson y de vez en cuando se habían dirigido la palabra pero de ahí no más…

Se detuvo a pensar que quizás Mitch sabía algo que ellos no y que para el colmo estaban involucrados y probablemente metidos en graves problemas. ¿Algo tiene que ver el asesinato de Raffaele Morebucks? Lo dudaba, ya que Mitch era un simple bandido líder de algunas bandas delictivas en unas regiones de Italia, pero aún con eso no llegaba a involucrarse con los nobles.

Mitch solo les robaba, pero no trabajaba con ellos. Así que era imposible que estuviese involucrado y más tomando en cuenta que nadie sabía que Morebucks había muerto.

Ni siquiera lo sabían los hombres que habían contratado a Butch, ¿por qué lo sabría una simple rata de la calle? Estaba tan confundido y tenía muchas preguntas. Pero para su pesar Boomer había interferido, cosa que no había estado mal, pues si no hubiera llegado el ya estaría muerto, o Mitch.

Por el momento no era seguro quedarse ahí, y por esta razón decidieron irse para buscar a Brick y averiguar si este sabía algo, o por lo menos, mantenerlo informado para que tuviera cuidado.

.

.

* * *

—¡SUCIO CERDO PERVERTIDO ASQUEROSO Y ARROGANTE, MUÉRETE YA!

Um, supongo que no debía besarla aún…

— ¡Tranquila! —Le gritaba mientras trataba de mantenerme a bordo de la góndola aferrándome de las orillas.

— ¡¿TRANQUILA?! ¿¡CÓMO QUIERES QUE ME TRANQUILICE?! ¡ESTÚPIDO! —Bombón me seguía pateando fuertemente con la dura suela de sus zapatos para tratar de sacarme del bote y así caer al agua. A causa de esto la barca se mecía a los lados y de poco a poco entraba algo de agua.

— ¡Muy bien comprendo, no debí besarte lo siento! —Trataba de evadir los puntapiés que me daba ella como al mismo tiempo no quería moverme demasiado para no volcar el bote pero a Bombón parecía no importarle y lo único que tenía en su mente era golpearme y tal vez hasta matarme.

Ya sé, lo merezco. No debí hacer caso a mis impulsos pero fue demasiado tarde cuando me apoderé de los labios de ella y me dejé llevar. La sensación era increíble y disfruté juguetear en su boca. Puedo decir que fue el mejor beso que he dado y aproveché para invadir por completo su cavidad y adentrar mi lengua, cosa que la destanteo por completo y supe de inmediato que ese beso era el primero que había dado.

A pesar de que la noche anterior me lo había dejado en claro al haber rechazado mis intenciones como lord, hoy que volví a tener el momento indicado lo pude comprobar. Y esto no fue porque no me lo había correspondido, al contrario, por unos leves pero bien contados segundos había movido un poco sus labios. Tal vez eso se debía a que intentaba hablar y yo no la dejé por haber aprovechado eso como una oportunidad de profundizar el beso.

Sin embargo, después de un rato intentó zafarse, a lo cual yo no le di oportunidad y la aferré a mí tomándola firmemente. Y bueno, la razón por la que terminó como una loca enfurecida y que anhelaba estrangularme fue por lo que hice después…

¿Quieren un consejo? Nunca de los nunca se dejen llevar demasiado por un beso y con una mujer primeriza, en especial si esta es refinada y te odia a muerte por una razón que desconoces.

Se preguntaran a que me refiero con "demasiado" y bueno pues, am lo que puedo decir es que el beso se extendió desde su barbilla, cuello hasta sus…

Ya se imaginaran.

Ahí fue cuando Bombón reaccionó sumamente ruborizada y me propinó el golpe más fuerte que he recibido en toda mi vida. Incluso, si comparo con los golpes de Butch puedo decir que Bombón me pegó más duro.

Fui un imbécil en todos los sentidos, otra vez. Bajé la guardia y me gané un recordatorio en mi mejilla izquierda.

— ¡NO DEBISTE ACERCARTE A MI DESDE UN PRINCIPIO!

— ¡Por favor cálmate y siéntate, vas a volcar el bote! —Le decía al tiempo que veía como nos movíamos violentamente de un lado a otro.

— ¡ESTAS EN PROBLEMAS! ¿¡HAS ESCUCHADO?! ¡TE MATARÉ! —Pero ella no me escuchaba y ahora me amenazaba con el remo— ¡TE MAT…! ¡Aaah!

No terminó la palabra cuando sintió resbaloso el suelo ya que su vista se fijó en el interior del bote y se sorprendió tanto que perdió el equilibrio, donde por ende terminó cayéndose…

Cayéndose…

…

Oh, demonios.

— ¡Bombón! —No seguí pensando en nada pues ya me había lanzado al agua para salvar a Bombón quien se hundía a causa del pesado vestido que llevaba puesto—. ¡Sujétate fuerte!

No se opuso y de inmediato se aferró a mi cuello. Con todas mis fuerzas trataba de nadar a la góndola pero cuando me fijé esta ya estaba volteada.

— ¡No puede ser! —Grité frustrado al notarlo. Entonces no tuve otra opción que nadar hasta el puerto que para mi pesar estaba retirado y me iba a costar más con el exagerado peso de Bombón por el enorme vestido. Pero todo se complicó cuando noté que ella no estaba respirando adecuadamente.

No mentiré al decir que eso me asustó así que rápidamente me puse a pensar que era lo que le sucedía y enseguida me imaginé porque tenía dificultad de inhalar y exhalar el aire; Por culpa de su corsé.

Hice que Bombón se apoyara del bote para que me diera la espalda y pusiera a la vista los cordones que estaban entrelazados, cosa que no se me dificultó desatarle. Ella estaba demasiado concentrada en respirar como para saber lo que yo le estaba haciendo y por eso en ningún momento la escuché reclamarle.

Una vez que visualicé los cordones del corsé no dudé en apoyarme en Bombón para sujetar con firmeza los extremos superiores de la endemoniada prenda y desprender con fuerza provocando que así las cintas se rompieran. Con tal agilidad cuidando de no lastimarla, pude retirarle lo que la estaba asfixiando y por consecuencia Bombón tosió con libertad mientras agarraba una gran bocanada de aire.

La volví a aferrar contra mí y me dispuse a nadar con prisa a la orilla sintiéndola más ligera pues habíamos dejado detrás de nosotros el corsé y el vestido dejándola a ella en ropa interior*…

Por respeto a ella tuve que disimular mi curiosidad por verla así de vulnerable e indefensa, ya que bastante había hecho profanando con descaro el robarle un beso y para variar, bajando peligrosamente de una manera indebida. Pero eso era porque no estaba acostumbrado a ir lento, ya que no tenía mucho tacto con las mujeres de su clase.

Ella tenía razón, yo me comportaba como un animal en celo. Pero ahora me había prometido a mí mismo que la respetaría, que aprendería a tratarla como se lo merecía y más si quería intentar algo enserio con ella.

Una vez que llegamos a salvo al puerto ella se apresuró a secarse y a cubrirse inútilmente con sus brazos, estaba tiritando por el frio entonces opté por quitarme mi saco y la cubrí con este importándome si yo podía resfriarme ya que el frio calaba por mis huesos por la remojada que me había dado.

— ¿Estás mejor? —Le pregunté sin perder mi ronca voz seductora que había mostrado desde un inicio cuando la rapté. Bombón me asintió mientras que se cubría con vehemencia y se enroscaba para hacer calor y que yo no viera más de lo debido.

—Gracias—susurró mientras de su boca salía vapor. Nos quedamos en silencio hasta que ella se vio decidida en romperlo —. ¿Dónde aprendiste a…?

Pero se detuvo dudando en seguir preguntando.

— ¿Qué cosa?—La alenté.

—A… quitar así de rápido un corsé.

—Oh, bueno… Um—dude por un corto plazo pero decidí decirle la verdad—, pues en los…

— En los… ¿qué?

—Em… burdeles*.

— ¡Ugh! ¡Es cierto habló con un corriente! —Y dicho eso se levantó con prisa mientras volvía a recobrar su postura enfadada— ¡Y mira nomás! ¡Por tu culpa me quedé sin vestido!

—…Otra vez.

— ¡Sí, otra vez! —Dijo fulminándome con la mirada— ¿¡Qué harás después?! ¿¡Prenderme fuego?! ¿¡Incendiar mi ropa?!

—Je, bueno no lo había pensado pero ya que lo dices…—paré abruptamente porque se había alejado mientras me maldecía por lo bajo— ¡Oye, espera!

— ¡Deja de seguirme!

—Fue una broma no te lo tomes a mal.

— ¿Te parece una broma tratarme de esta manera? —No le contesté. Me bastó con mirarla directamente a los ojos para comprender que estaba realmente cansada y pude observar otro sentimiento que no pude descifrar al instante—Todos son así, ¿verdad?

No supe a qué se refería pero antes de que le preguntara, oí que a lo lejos gritaban su nombre. Se trataba de Bellota y de Burbuja que corrían con prisa, pero no estaban solas, ya que también venían Boomer y Butch.

— ¡Bombón! ¿Qué sucedió? —Preguntó la morena mientras se acercaba cada vez más hacía nosotros.

— ¿Por qué esta empapada? ¿Y su ropa? —Siguió la rubia mientras trataba de cubrirla.

Ambas chicas voltearon a verme y en segundos aparecieron los otros dos que me miraban preocupados y angustiados.

Hay no, ¿ahora que hice?

—Será mejor que corras—me dijo Butch a lo que me quedé confundido, pero me dejó más confundido que una vez diciéndome aquello salió huyendo.

—Hazle caso a Butch—fue esta vez Bellota la que lo dijo y enseguida Boomer me tomo del hombro para que corriera junto con él.

Pero antes de hacerlo miré por última vez a Bombón mientras veía a lo lejos como su escolta se acercaba hacía donde estaban las chicas. Así que en ese momento comprendí que lo mejor era huir.

Corrimos y nos escondimos debajo de un puente y nos aseguramos de que no nos seguían.

—Estuvo cerca—dije, pero tanto Boomer como Butch no estaban tranquilos—, ¿qué ocurre? Los hemos perdido de vista.

—No es de los guardias de quienes nos escondemos, Brick—dijo Boomer.

— ¿De quién entonces?

—De Mitch… Mitch Mitchelson—contestó seriamente Butch a lo que yo me sorprendí notablemente. Bueno, es que eso definitivamente no era bueno. La vida confabulaba en mi contra. Alcé mi vista al cielo frustrado por todo lo que había pasado y por lo que me acababa de enterar.

¡Gracias, Dios! ¡Gracias por joderme! ¿Te diviertes, ah? ¡Solo te falta escupirme!

Entonces, sentí como una gota cayó en mi mejilla para que en pocos segundos comenzará a llover con fuerza.

...

¡Me lleva!

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Próxima actualización:** _29 de julio._

**NOTAS:**

_*La ropa interior femenina en aquellos tiempos variaba. Lo básico era una camisa interior de lino blanco, manga larga y sobre este el vestido de un color contraste. También se llevaba como una bata o vestido interior largo. No fue hasta después de Catalina de Medici que las mujeres usaron calzones (ella fue la primera en llevarlos). Y recuerden que estos eran anchos y cubrían mucho más._

_*Burdel: Es un prostíbulo y como su nombre lo dice, es el lugar en donde se practica la prostitución._

**Brick tiene bastante relación con Mitch más de lo que creía Butch, es lo único que puedo decir por el momento y por eso su reacción del final.Y ahora que vemos a Mitch metido en la trama seguramente se estarán preguntando qué es lo que este personaje nos ofrecerá, pero antes que quiero dar un aviso que puede considerarse buena noticia y que está relacionado con la aparición de este chico. Para eso les dejo el link de mi blog porque es una nota bastante larga:**

**Ismyhysteria. blogspot. mx **_(Quiten los espacios)_

**Si no quieren batallar, entren a mi perfil de aquí de FF y entren en la dirección.**

**En fin, pasemos a los agradecimientos especiales y con muchísimo cariño a:**

_CallMeEverdeen_

_breathingforsomething_

_Kaoru Ayuzawa_

_DobexiisDobs_

_Azur Hartzler_

_BrickxBloss-Reds_

_AkumuHoshi_

_Sofi_

_asdesirad _

**Gracias por seguir leyendo el fic y hacer que este siga creciendo, gracias por sus reviews, por sus favoritos, alertas y su gran apoyo. ****Nos leemos **

**~Lady **


End file.
